Lost Girl Rehabilitation
by Kerria Flower
Summary: She was originally a nameless british who ran away from horrible relatives who are in Japan for a business deal. She wished that nobody cruel to her will ever find her forever, and her appearance changed, lost the variety of magic and bled out her scar that vanished afterward. Upon growing up in the streets as a burglar, she got dragged into Vongola when she robbed the wrong house.
1. Chapter 1

Mai

She's had nothing for years.

Not even a name.

Her horrible relatives have names though. They call her 'girl' or 'freak'. Never her name. Each time they had no choice but to take her with them, it was always a random name but it wasn't her real name.

She no longer cared being nameless, but she did care about having to put up with their abuse and mistreatment of her.

So while left behind in the run-down apartment in Japan that Petunia left her in while they would go to a nice hotel suite, enough was enough.

She strongly wished that upon running away, nobody who would be cruel to her would ever find her in Japan ever again.

The result of her wish was immense pain as her whole body and blood boiled, except for her bones and her own brain...and 'something' within her.

When she came to, she looked different and her being caked in a stinky, black mess that apparently came from her scar on her forehead.

She was able to take a real bath without her horrible relatives around. And its night when she woke and they never came to even leave her food.

She prayed hard that whatever deal Vernon has in Japan, will fail spectacularly out of vindictiveness as she decided to take only what she's currently wearing, and ran away.

She's smart and if she wanted something, she learned that she would have to get it herself. Nobody would ever save her. NObody would give her anything. Nobody was ever kind to her.

To her, she's all alone and on her own.

Her against her new world. Japan.

She watched while she suffered thirst and starvation as usual. Cold was nothing new either.

When she watched street children like herself turn to stealing to get by, she did the same. She even targeted her own uncle in vindictive glee. Upon acquiring his fat wallet full of exchanged japanese money as well as his many cards and ids, she ran off with it, happy to leave them in a bind.

Her uncle withdrew 500.000 yen prior to leaving her in that apartment but now he had more money than ever. It increased to 900 grand for some reason. Must be planning to do shopping and having fun or something.

For now, she kept the wallet, and lived carefully with it. Her only concerns were food, clothes and a place to sleep.

But she would often sneak into a japanese daycare where the principal is kind to her and let her stay for free but as soon as she learns how to read, write and speak japanese, she has to go. The problem was she was nameless and 'ageless'.

She lied that she has no idea how old she is when in reality, she is 6 years old, same age as her cousin Dudley. So the principal gave her the name 'Mai'. A name that meant 'lost'. He's OK with her learning for free as long as she won't cause trouble.

It described her to a tee.

Unlike other kids who were taken by parents, she remains in the daycare, sleeping in the nap room at night and getting free meals from the employees. This was the first kindness she ever experienced in her life.

Eight years old later, she could read, write and speak, and left her 'home'. Because she practically didn't exist in paper as a street child, she could not enroll into school. So the principal advised that she should go to the library for self-study and gave her a list of subjects kids study from Kinder to High School.

Mai just stole the books off school bookstores in three different schools for Elementary, Junior High and High School. She spent a couple years reading them all while taking care of herself, and learned more how Japan works, and how japanese teenagers live, and what everyone expects of them. She also signed up for gymnastics, dance and free-running workshops to be a more effective thief, and stealing money to fund herself and her needs. She uses the name of her old kindergarten school as her surname whenever she signs up. She also took interest in manga.

She grew up cold, isolated and only cared for herself and her excellence in whatever she took interest in. She only steals at night as her features are noticeable during the day.

Really.

Nearly-white blonde hair with vivid gray eyes and very fair skin.

She was also said to be a very cute girl...when all cleaned up.

It was why she wears black clothes whenever she could and only strike in dark alleys.

One day, while dressed in a black dress with thin straps and black sandals that also has thin straps at age 13, she arrived in Namimori Town, quite far from Tokyo.

Life in Tokyo got harder lately due to her notoriety thus there's an increase of police patrols and installation of CCTVs, and she didn't want to get caught.

"I'll start over in this town." she mused to herself. She found an apartment to rent in with her remaining money while committing burglaries at night, stealing money or food.

And so...

'We should take better care of security tonight.' Sawada Nana mused over breakfast as she lent Reborn the newspaper wherein the Headlines, several houses in Namimori have been robbed off their money and food...but shockingly not jewelry.

'By the looks of things, its getting closer and closer to our area, maman.' said Reborn.

'Hiiie! What do we do, Reborn?!' Sawada Tsunayoshi a.k.a Tsuna freaked out.

'Well, if this burglar reaches this house, we catch them of course.' said Reborn cheerily. 'We can lay traps at night before bedtime. It seems Tokyo's increased security made this incredible burglar move away.'

'And to our town of all things, there's nothing here.' Tsuna sighed as he ate his breakfast. 'I better go warn Yamamoto at school...his family runs a sushi restaurant!'

xxx

'About the burglaries? Yeah, my dad is also spitting nails.' said Yamamoto, frowning. 'He's wondering where to hide the day's earnings as going to banks has been a hassle...nobody's happy about this.'

'Reborn's thinking of filling the house with traps before bed.' Tsuna sighed. 'Of all towns, why ours?'

'Who knows...I guess all we gotta do is be careful. And I haven't seen Gokudera today...' said Yamamoto. 'You guys normally come together.'

'Now I'm worried.' said Tsuna, frowning. 'We should visit him later. Its not like him to skip.'

But later, they found him unconscious in his apartment and his apartment clearly showed signs of intrusion and struggle.

'Gokudera!' Yamamoto yelped as Tsuna freaked out before picking up his guardian.

'Help me take him to Shamal!' Tsuna gasped out, unable to carry Gokudera by himself. 'He got robbed!'

xxx

'Nani, he got robbed?' Shamal blinked as Gokudera is in the school infirmary.

'Yeah. His apartment is a mess and he was on the floor...he clearly tried to fight back but got beat.' said Yamamoto. 'All he got is a black eye and stomach bruise so it means he got punched or kicked in the gut.' he said as Shamal took out smelling salts to wake up his ex-pupil.

'Wake up and smell the roses kid.' said Shamal, waving the smelling salts under Gokudera's nose, causing him to choke from the stench and wake up.

'Guhaa!'

'Gokudera-kun, you OK?!' Tsuna fretted out. 'We decided to visit since you didn't come to school today...'

'A girl!' Gokudera burst out. 'The burglar is a girl!'

At this, Shamal, Tsuna and Yamamoto stared at him.

'I sleep with the lights closed.' said Gokudera. 'But since it was a full moon last night I could see she has long white hair and she wore a black dress but her hair is kinda disheveled, obscuring her face...she's also on the small side. When I woke up to take a leak, she was rummaging my apartment! I fought her but she's fast and sharp...and she's just our age when I tackled her and then she socked me in the face, pushed me off and kneed me in the gut.' he explained. 'By now my wallet and food are probably gone by now...' he swore gloomily. 'Good thing I have a bank account!' he bit out.

'So the thief is a young girl with long white hair, is it?' Hibari and Kusakabe went in. Apparently they were eavesdropping.

'Hibari-san!' Tsuna gasped out. For how long has he been in there?!

'One of my members saw you guys bringing him in in his pajamas so I was thinking I should bite you for coming here without proper uniform but with intel you have, I'll let it slide only once.' said Hibari. 'Kusakabe, mobilize the committee. Look for any girl with white hair but just to be sure, that's not a wig?' he asked, glancing at Gokudera.

'It ain't.' Gokudera confirmed. 'She has gray eyes and a really pale skin too. Its all I know since she avoids the moonlit parts of my room when we fought and what little I saw is when she gets careless.' the prefects left.

'To be safe stay over at my house for now.' said Tsuna. 'At least until she's caught and Reborn's thinking of booby-trapping our house.'

'Really? Thanks, Juudaime.' said Gokudera gratefully. 'I want to give her a piece of my mind too!'

xxx

'So Gokudera got robbed last night huh?' Reborn mused as Gokudera came to stay over and would share a room with Tsuna.

'Looks like it...' Tsuna said worriedly. 'At least most of his money is in the bank. He only takes out enough for a month.'

'For now we wait. She only comes out at night when mostly everyone is asleep.' said Reborn. 'We'll wait for her to come here.'

xxx

Meanwhile, Mai sleeps in her apartment, unaware of the plans plotted against her. She sleeps till the afternoon before her workshop begins after all.

Life so far has been pretty simple.

She learned all she could from the schoolbooks she stole which she keeps to this day, as well as a dictionary, and a collection of manga related to superpowers. She has fascination in particular with lightning powers...and she could do it. It even manifests in a greenish color.

She once could do many 'freaky things' but upon wishing that those who intended her harm and cruelty can never find her ever again, she lost 'the wide range' of her powers, her healing speed and original appearance after suffering sheer, absolute pain that made 'her usual' seem like needle pricks in comparison. Now all she could do, was control and use electricity or if she puts more power, lightning.

Her powers were also a key role in her successes aside from gymnastics and free-running.

She could magnetically attach herself to surfaces, increase her speed, fry anything, use it like a laser beam, temporarily numb her pain and even steal electricity as well as locate people by their bio-electric signals like a radar so she knows where and how many are out to get her.

By nightfall, she now targeted a certain family after warming up in workshops.

In the meantime...

Hibari searched every public place for a girl around middle school age with white hair and gray eyes. He skipped school that day with his committee...and his prey is just up in the studios at three pm for her Gymnastics.


	2. Captured!

Captured!

Mai got ready that night after a nice hot bath, being muscle weary from Gymnastics and Dance Workshop.

Too bad no Free-Running in Namimori. Stupid town.

Ah well.

She got dressed for the day. A black cropped top, black shorts, tights and boots before putting on a pair of gloves. Reading detective and specific manga does teach you things.

Looking at her map of town, she has many places crossed...places she's already robbed.

Her next target will be a house near Midori Shopping District. The Sawada Residence.

Its now ten pm.

She would strike at 1 am.

xxx

'Will mom and the kids be OK, Reborn?' Tsuna asked Reborn as Reborn had Bianchi drug his mother, Lambo and I-Pin that they wouldn't wake no matter how loud things get.

'They'll be fine.' said Reborn. 'Gokudera, what time did she come?'

'Wee hours of the freaking morning...around 1:50 when I caught her surfing my stuff.' Gokudera griped, remembering his neon blue digital clock on the wall when he glanced at it by happenstance while fighting. 'Its possible that she came earlier than that.'

'So its 1 am to 2 huh? But its said that during the night, ten houses are robbed each night.' said Reborn. 'It would take a while before businesses would be targeted for some reason so Yamamoto's family shop is still OK.' he said thoughtfully. 'For now we should worry about ourselves.'

'Right...'

xxx

Hibari had his committee ask around if anyone's seen a white-haired, gray-eyed girl...until he received word.

'There's somebody like that.' said one of his members. 'I talked to a girl attending a gymnastic workshop since there's no gymnastic club in her school.' he said. 'She's a foreigner and a really cute girl but with a japanese name. The girl said her name is Nogami Mai. She comes to the workshop at exactly 3 pm.'

'What's the name of this workshop?' Hibari frowned. His subordinate didn't bring any papers nor photos.

'Miyabi Gymnastics. Its just inside Midori Shopping District...I can't get her files since the secretary is just so anal about customer privacy even though I'm on an investigating job...' the subordinate griped. Ah, that explained it. 'At least I got a name and I got mistaken for a suitor!'

'Come to think of it, why are we looking for this girl?'

'...we got intel that she's our burglar.' said Kusakabe grimly as the committee froze. 'One of our students saw her features when his apartment got robbed, he woke from the noise and tried to fight her off but she's strong. What he knows is that she's a freshman or sophomore middle schooler judging by her age and looks, and her white hair and gray eyes. Watch out for that girl and your houses during the night. She strikes at 1 am onwards and she would rob ten houses a night...just like in Tokyo.'

xxx

However, what nobody expected is that...she struck Hibari's house, tempted by the fact that its a mansion.

However, this proved to be her mistake.

In fact, he had installed hidden cameras in his backyard linked to his room...and when he saw her come in into his yard...he leapt off the second floor right in front of her, causing her to stiffen and get ready to fight. 'So he's right about the burglar being a middle school-age girl.' said Hibari. 'I'll have you sing like a canary after I bit you to death.'

'...I'd love to see you try.' Mai said softly with a rather blank expression on her face. They fought alright, but Hibari being Hibari, was able to adapt to her incredible agility and flexbility using gymnastics and dance in her fighting style, but three hits made her keel over...

'...that's it?' Hibari smirked as he took out handcuffs. However, he saw green sparks come out of her and she got up as if unharmed. They fought and he dealt severe blows but while she DOES cough up blood, she doesn't show pain! "It must be because of those sparks earlier...she could numb her pain, perhaps?" he wondered. But it appears to be temporary.

In fifteen minutes, her pain caught up with her as she collapsed and curled up on the grass, gasping in pain. Apparently he hit harder than he thought...

'...I'm not exactly heartless.' said Hibari. 'I'll have you sing when you're all better.' he said, approaching her. But she forced herself up in utter fear.

'No!' she tried to run but Hibari was faster and just knocked her out, and took her into his house where he has a supply of gum tape ready...and phoned the Sawada Residence where that baby lives.

xxx

Sawada Residence while Tsuna and the others are wary...the phone rang.

Tsuna answered the phone. 'Moshi moshi?'

/Sawada. Is the baby home?/ came Hibari's direct-to-the-point question.

'Hibari-san! He's here.' Tsuna exclaimed. 'But why'd you call?'

/...I caught the burglar girl. And I need him to get that be-damned so-called nurse since they know each other./

'EHHHH?! Where's your address?! We're on our way!' Tsuna gasped out as he took out a pen and paper and began jotting down, and Hibari hung up after. 'Guys, Hibari-san caught the burglar!' Tsuna announced to his family. 'She targeted his house first but well...she lost.' he said sheepishly. 'He wants Reborn to call Shamal over. He must have...overdone it as usual.' he said with a grimace.

'He must still be high-strung from last week.' said Reborn as the teenagers all winced.

Who could forget Rokudo Mukuro?

'But at any case, its good as we no longer need to worry about explaining to maman why there's property damage.' said Reborn. 'Let's go. Bianchi, go get Shamal under threat of poison cooking.'

And so...Hibari's House sometime later...his living room...

'Damn...you did a number on this girlie!' Shamal whistled as Mai dressed in a tube top, gloves, shorts, tights and boots, and bruises are soon forming on her slender-toned, yet well-endowed figure. 'This her, Hayato?'

'That's her alright!' Gokudera exclaimed, wide-eyed. 'She's my robber!'

'Well, its a cutie I'm treating so its for free!' Shamal beamed as Hibari shot him a glare.

'Hibari, explain.' Reborn told the brunette who nodded.

'I have hidden CCTVs in my backyard leading to my room.' he said. 'Once she's in my backyard, I confronted her. Her fighting style is based on dance and gymnastics as my men noted she goes to two workshops under the name Nogami Mai.' the Vongola listened as Shamal began diagnostics. 'But somehow into our fight...she used green sparks on herself.'

'Green...sparks?' Reborn and Shamal glanced at the prefect. Is that what they think it is?

'Yeah. It came from her gloves but when I checked, there's no gadget to cause it.' said Hibari. 'She must be just like that damn pineapple-fruit. But instead of illusions, she uses green sparks if only to numb her pain. Nothing I did worked until apparently, it has a time limit of fifteen minutes after which, she keeled over from her injuries and decided too late she underestimated me and tried to run but she could barely move and I simply wrapped her up.'

"That explains her injuries..." Tsuna shivered, feeling sorry for Mai but she robbed several houses...

'I'm of the mind to take her to the police but she's too young to be in prison and there's no juvie in Namimori. Its in Tokyo.' Hibari grunted.

'We should at least get her to explain why she's doing this.' said Tsuna. 'Everyone has a reason for everything, right? Mukuro being a criminal at your age and now Mai at our age...what's making teenagers become criminals at our age when most kids are in school like us? I just don't get it.'

'She's waking up now.' said Shamal as Mai began to stir, and winced at her injuries. 'Whoa, calm there ojouchan. I can only do diagnostics and you got plenty of fractures and bruised muscles and abdominal organs.' he told her. 'No moving for you for a month!'

'Nogami Mai-san.' Tsuna spoke softly and kindly. 'Why? Why are you robbing houses? And is Mai really your name?'

'...someone like you who has it real good in life wouldn't understand.' said Mai softly yet her eyes looked dark. 'You have a home to go back to. Parents to tell you okaeri after school, have friends and play all day...I don't have any of that. Not even a name.' she said somberly. 'Survival is my priority and to live I need money. I can't go to school because I lack files. But signing up in workshops is pretty easy.'

'Then when did you come up with your name if you didn't have any?' Reborn asked her.

'It was back at Tokyo when I was a child.' Mai continued. 'I began living on the streets after I ran away from my horrible relatives who were here for a business deal with some japanese man. They put me in a dingy apartment while they went to a nice hotel suite.' this spoke volumes on how she was treated. 'But while living on the streets...I got jealous of kids who have it really easy...and worse, I can't read, speak or write Japanese...I'm British.' that revelation stunned them. 'I began hanging around kindergartens and daycare in hopes of someone who would notice...eventually, the principal at Nogami Daycare did. We had to mime what we wanted to say to each other until a teacher good in English helped us out. So he said I can stay with them for two years after which I have to go and I was given the name Mai as in 'lost child'. I lived in the daycare for two years and it was back to the streets with sensei saying I should read up on books kids in school study...so I did. I began stealing since. My first victim out of vindication is my own uncle.'

'Then what about the green sparks?' Gokudera asked her.

'...dunno...I just can do electricity.' said Mai. 'Since Japan likes anime, I took references there and see if I could do it too...I can do many tricks with electricity. It really helped me out in robbing since I can magnetize and stick to surfaces and walk up vertically...float and fly with Electromagnetic waves although any electronics nearby gets fried. I'm not that good in restraining the waves to myself yet while flying and floating.'

To prove her point, she began floating while still tied up with gum tape.

Shamal and Reborn whistled. No known lightning user they know can do that!

'I see...names of your relatives?' Tsuna choked out, not liking where this is going.

'...Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, Little Whinging.' her english did not rust at all since she could say the names and location perfectly. '...and I hate them as much as they hate me. I'm the same age as that fat pig...its all I know but I don't know my own birthday. I'm nameless and ageless since I don't know my birthday...well, they called me a freak...and as a freak, I have no rights. Every time business colleagues come, my name is different each time just to put on appearances since they're good pretenders and liars. I lived like an animal under them.'

They all exchanged looks.

xxx

'...that was horrible...' Tsuna choked out as Shamal took Mai to the school infirmary for better treatment in his car. He felt sorry for her. 'No wonder she became the way she is now.'

'I phoned CEDEF to investigate these people and get everything out of them on how they treated Mai as well as her information.' said Reborn. 'We'll have the information in a few days. She'll be OK in Shamal's hands in the meantime.'

xxx

Namichuu, Clinic...

'Jeez! Just how much gum tape did he put in?!' Shamal grunted as he struggled with yanking it off. Gum tape is called 'gum' for a damn good reason. Too sticky!

'...I can just burn it you know.' Mai drawled. 'Its not like I can run right now anyway.'

'Er, do so.' Mai fried the tapes to a crisp. 'Well, you'll be here for a month due to several fractures and bruised organs! And you're on soup diet while under numbing drugs since we can't have you running just yet until we decide what to do with you.'

'...'


	3. Information

Information

Clinic...

Mai stayed with Shamal in Nami Chuu's clinic under observation and under tight watch. Even Hibari visits just to be double-sure, after getting some clothes and her manga(on her request) from her apartment. She is still wary of both males, and ready to strike if it wasn't medication for her numerous bruises and fractures. But Mai has her own...trust issues yet something felt weird to the girl either way regarding Tsuna because if Tsuna wasn't there, she'd be rebellious every step of the way but with his presence, she couldn't refuse him. And despite only Shamal and Hibari checking up on her, she feels a third presence in the room during school hours with her bio-radar ability which is WHY she's wary.

'So Mai-chan,' said Shamal. 'Reborn has your relatives investigated.' he said. 'We'll have word in a few days. Soon, you'll know your real name, the whole package.' he grinned.

'Why go that far for a criminal?' Mai asked incredulously.

'Well, as Sawada said, there's a reason why people become the way they are.' said Shamal. 'You steal to live, not for fun. There's a difference. There's what we call 'evil necessity' and your stealing to eat and have a roof over your head is an example of evil necessity. Had you been stealing for fun we wouldn't hesitate to chuck you to a Juvie Center as Hibari originally wanted. So about your so-called schooling...how far are you?'

'Well, I stole school books off a really classy elevator school in Tokyo since its the best school justifying the hellish ransom they charge for a tuition fee. Elementary, Junior High and High School. College is optional anyway.' said Mai. 'I have trouble in Math and Computers because while formulas are shown in math books, its not exactly explained where to start and how to get the answer and I never touched a computer in my life. I usually have the librarian do it for me. Other than that, other subjects are good...I can pass everything but math and computer.' she said. 'All I know about Math is what I know in daycare. Adding, subtracting, multiplying and dividing. I learn quick...but do we really need calculus or trigonometry in life?'

Shamal cracked up.

'Hahaha! You got me!' he cackled, wheezing in laughter. 'We don't even use those things in life anyway! Heeheehee...' he chuckled to sober up.

'So uhm...can you tell me about that boy with weird hair that looks like a broom?' Mai asked him, surprising Shamal and Hibari. 'Brown hair from last night.'

'He's Sawada Tsunayoshi.' Shamal informed her. 'Why ask about him?'

'...normally I'm not gonna tell you anything last night...normally I'll keep my mouth shut about myself...but for some reason I just couldn't refuse him.' said Mai. 'I don't get it. I feel compelled to tell him. And uhm...I can't describe the other things...but as long as he's here...everything would be OK. I felt that.' she said while fidgeting.

"Well, fuck me sideways." Shamal thought, astounded. She gained a Guardian Bond with Tsuna upon harmonizing in just a night? But as far as the bond goes, its halfway done when he scanned.

Skies are precious to the other flames. The Sky is their home. A place to belong. In turn, the Sky is lonely and naked until the Guardians come to protect the Sky in return for 'a home'. And Mai possessed powerful lightning flames and she wound up harmonizing with Tsuna. But a bit more nudge and the bond is complete.

'Well, for now go to sleep Mai.' said Shamal. 'Reading for several hours can make anybody mentally tired and sleep helps faster recovery.' he said, taking out a mosquito off his pill case to knock her out before she stated she really dislikes mosquitoes now. 'You heard that, Reborn?' he said as Reborn removed the camouflage cloth in his cactus disguise. 'He's one lucky kid isn't he?'

'Aa. I'm taking this opportunity so I'll have Tsuna drop by later and bring her into the Family given the situation.' said Reborn. 'Right now he's filling Yamamoto in about last night. And we'll have to explain about the nature of flames otherwise she might misunderstand her feelings.' he said as he left.

xxx

School rooftop, lunch time...

Yamamoto got filled in on last night's happenings about Mai.

'I see...' said Yamamoto. 'So that's why she became a burglar.' Well, with a life like that, you'd do anything to live.

'Juudaime is all we needed to get her talking, he's really amazing.' Gokudera marveled before frowning. 'But at least she's no Mukuro. Heck, Hibari defeated her easily.'

'But Gokudera...she easily could.' Tsuna pointed out grimly. 'There must be a reason why she didn't shock Hibari-san. Electricity can also be used in stun guns, right? Then she could rob his house, easy as that so why didn't she stun him?'

The older boys froze.

Indeed, why didn't she?

'H-he's right...why didn't she stun him?' Gokudera blurted as his mind raced.

'Well its electricity isn't it? She probably doesn't know how much power to use on people other than herself.' Yamamoto pointed out. 'She didn't want to risk killing him I think so she used fists instead.'

'No-good control over power...I guess that makes sense.' Gokudera mused. 'The power required in a stun gun is weak and a human body needs 1.5A to cause serious damage or kill. She's a robber not a killer.'

'That's good to know at least.' said Yamamoto in relief. 'But what happens now?'

'She's shacking up in the clinic because Hibari-san went way overboard when she numbed herself.' Tsuna shuddered. 'Probably testing the limits of the ability and Shamal's taking care of her for a month until he gives the clear. She has plenty of fractures and her organs, other than her arms, legs and back are all badly bruised so she's on a soup diet.'

Yamamoto looked like a mix of green and blue, ill from the mental image his mind cast for him.

xxx

Britain, England hours later...then still a few more hours drive, Iemitsu arrived in Little Whinging, Surrey with his subordinates, disguised as 'relatives from Hawaii' and asked about the Dursleys since...

'Hey, all houses look alike, we could use a hand in where their house is!' said Iemitsu jovially in a friendly manner, pretending to be Marcus Dursley.

'That's the problem bub, this area's a cookie-cutter neighborhood, the mayor just doesn't have imagination.' said the old grandpa, weeding the lawn. 'So the numbers are in our mailboxes.' he snorted. 'Well, I see that you have a kid with you...'

'Oh, he's my sister's son.' the old grandpa looked wary which got CEDEF wary.

'Visiting the Dursleys...if I was you, keep a close eye on your nephew bub.' said the old grandpa. 'Vernon and Petunia only see and hear what they want to. They believe their...precious dudders can't harm a fly when all neighborhood kids complained about him and his gang for being a band of bullies. They have a niece but her name changes each time which was weird. We've heard different names for a year when neighbors come visiting for tea...'

'Really? What's she like?'

'She's a nice girl, but meek, lonely and a bully victim just like my grandson.' the old grandpa sighed. 'Dudley bullies away anyone who tries to be friends with her while bullying her too for daring to make friends. I'm not even sure if her files in school are right in the name department. Her name in school is Fiore Rose Potter. That family is bad news and you seem to be a decent bunch...too bad for you to be related to them. We all think they have a problem! Mental nutcases, that bunch. Then when they came back from Japan, Fiore's gone.'

'Er...I see...thanks gramps.' and they left.

'School next, boss?' Turmeric asked him.

'School.' Iemitsu affirmed.

The van drove off for the local elementary school to look up Fiore Potter but...

'Sawada-sama, the pictures are different...' said Basil as they took out a picture of Mai, and Fiore. They were two entirely different girls. Fiore is a brunette with vivid green eyes with messy black hair, looking nothing like Mai.

'...Dursleys it is.' said Iemitsu grimly. 'The hell is going on here?' he mused as these are clearly two different girls!

xxx

Number 4, Privet Drive...

'Turmeric, don't hold back.' Iemitsu ordered his dark-skinned subordinate. 'Use your flames to get what we want. Memories of Fiore and this supposed trip to Tokyo and leaving Fiore in a dingy apartment.'

'Right.' they rang the doorbell for Petunia to answer, and Turmeric struck hard. Being an illusionist, you also have to be a psychic. A telepath to be exact whether you're born with the power, or have to be trained in sensory perception and invasion it if you possess Mist Flames but its rare for a telepath mist to exist. Because to be an Illusionist, you must gain control of the enemy's five senses as well as that of their audiences who are watching the fight. Turmeric is a telepath mist which makes him useful for obtaining information.

Soon, Turmeric was done.

'Boss...I think we just opened a can of worms regarding this case.' said Turmeric grimly. 'We gotta go to London. I'll explain everything in the van and Oregano, you drive!' he said with a shudder.

'Just show us everything.' Iemitsu grumbled.

'With her driving? I think not.'

xxx

London...

By now, CEDEF was reeling.

Fiore was Mai's real name...and she's a witch from an affluent noble family...the civil war...Petunia's jealousy of her sister that was taken out on her niece...its a Cinderella story! But because of the goblins managing the Potter fortune, and Fiore's disappearance to be revealed, British Wizards were looking for Fiore in Tokyo but unable to find her for three years since she never showed up for Hogwarts.

No magic could find Fiore. At all. Even with cooperation with the Japanese Ministry due to how important a figure Fiore is to the British and her true circumstances known. So Iemitsu requested a chat with the Potter Family Accountant regarding Fiore, now Mai Nogami. CEDEF can get in with Petunia's information. The Leaky Cauldron is invisible to 'muggles' and even Flame Users with muggle-repellant spells, but Basil being a Rain, neutralized its effects on them by simply being with them, enabling them to get through. Oregano lied to Tom the Bartender that they're muggleborns shopping for a new wand for Basil having accidentally broken his on a general house cleaning so Tom let them through Diagon Alley and they got to Gringotts to talk with the goblins...with Turmeric showing by illusions what they know.

'I see...but you see here...' the goblin cackled. 'The young miss performed a forgotten art that our Japanese Branch notified us of when their alarms for wish magic rang.' he said.

'What did Fiore do sir?' Basil asked him. 'And does it have to do with why she has a really different appearance now?'

'Indeed.' said the goblin as he took out a huge tapestry of a family tree. 'My family worked with the Potters for generations and before that, they were Peverells. Hence the prestigious bloodline.' he explained. 'And pure-blood supremacists naturally did only selective breeding to maintain blood purity until its ugly head showed caused by severe inbreeding. Weakening of magic, birth of squibs, physical deformations, low intelligence to the point of stupidity, mental instability, sterility...until the last lord James Potter married muggleborn Lily Evans, so Fiore will not suffer what ailed purebloods due to new blood Lady Lily introduced into the family bloodline. The Potters mostly bred with purebloods who weren't into the supremacy nonsense. They only maintained their purity for their house standing's sake but they're OK with dealing with half-bloods and muggleborns. By the time of Lord James, there's no pureblood lady that shared his family's ideals left.'

'But the bloodlines have something to do with what Lady Fiore has done.' the goblin continued. 'The forgotten art of Wish Magic only children can do at least once in their lives. That power can only be used once and only once.' he said seriously. He pointed at Fiore's head portrait in the tapestry. 'We must know what her wish is that caused the change of appearance, and it totally made her a Squib...which is why no magic wizards can find her right now nor would any magic school send her an invitation. We only know because goblin magic and blood magic are tied together between client and goblin manager which is why we got informed. And now you say she has the power of Dying Will Flames? Which?'

'She's a lightning...and according to the Arcobaleno working for Vongola, she harmonized with my son.' said Iemitsu who is inwardly happy with the good fortune. 'She's a Lightning Guardian and a powerful one at that.'

'I see...so now she'll be in the Mafia then.' the goblin sighed. 'Well, when she's 17, have her visit us because by then, she will be legal to inherit her family fortune as stated by our laws. Where is Lady Potter? We will have our Japanese agents come to her there to learn of her wish, as well as goblin healers to diagnose what the bloody hell happened.'

'She's in Namimori, a town not far from Tokyo.' Iemitsu said. 'She's currently in the clinic of Namimori Middle School, watched over by an associate of ours.'

'Alright. We'll be notifying the Japanese Branch.'

'Um...out of curiosity...how come you didn't inform the Ministry?' Basil pointed out. The goblin snorted.

'You kidding? We HATE the British Ministry and their racial bias bullshit. Our Asian and African Branches have it luckier while European and Americas? Not so much!' he scoffed. 'But business is business, money is money!' he griped. 'And anything to give em' a headache, is entertainment to us!'

CEDEF sweatdropped.

'Er in that case, we need your assistance in forging records to explain away Fiore in the muggle world because we can't let the Mafia Community find out about magic.' Iemitsu requested. 'Its bad enough with the flames as it is!'

'That'll cost you a pretty penny.'

'How much?'

'900 Galleons and that's about 5300 Euro I believe.' said the goblin. 'Get exchanging back at the lobby and be back here.'

xxx

'Well, this was quite productive...' said Oregano as they left Charring Cross Road in order to be able to use their gadgets. 'But another world and society altogether...'

'It'll be a bad idea if humans get wind of this.' said Iemitsu grimly. 'Let's keep it to ourselves and parties involved. As Turmeric said, this is a can of worms and we can't let anymore worms spill out for chickens to pluck on.'

In the van, they sent word to Reborn and a warning that goblins will come over to find out what was Fiore's wish so the clinic must be on a lockdown lest students see goblins who look like The Leprechaun from a recent movie film this year, only, shorter and wearing black suits!

xxx

Sawada Residence, the House...

Reborn's eyebrows raised as his eyes got wider in the information he was sent, as well as a photo of Fiore Potter. What she used to look like before the appearance change. The only ones allowed to know, is the CEDEF involved, Shamal, Reborn, Tsuna and Mai herself. Anybody else, nada. Omerta level secret!

'...well, damn...' Reborn whistled. 'Tsuna.' he said as Tsuna was going his homework. 'Come with me to Nami Chuu now! Its urgent.'

'And we just got back.' Tsuna sighed as he stood up and ran for the entrance area to put his shoes on and Reborn jumped to his shoulder for a free ride. 'What's going on?'

'I can't speak of it until we're in the clinic.' said Reborn. 'I told you about Omerta before didn't I? CEDEF found out something big about Mai...no, Fiore Rose Potter.'

'Is that her real name?' Tsuna asked him as he ran. 'She'd be happy if it is!' he said excitedly.

'She would be if we tell her. Fiore means 'flower' in Italian and its a very feminine name. Although a can of worms is opened that only you, I, Shamal and Fiore herself is allowed to know. This is under Omerta. Not even Gokudera and Yamamoto can know. Its that big!'

Tsuna gulped.

'People who break usually dies right?'

'Yes.'

xxx

Nami Chuu, minutes later...

'...its still club hours isn't it? Why are you locking up?' Mai blinked, perplexed as Shamal boarded up the infirmary on Reborn's orders.

'Mai-san, Reborn said something big happened and only the four of us are allowed to know.' Tsuna told her. 'Makes me wonder how big if even Reborn of all people got this anal about security.' Reborn threw a shoe at his face, only for said shoe to be ashes in a bolt of green in an instant.

Reborn and Shamal raised an eyebrow. Guardian Instincts on high alert, this one.

Tsuna noted Reborn would have to buy a replacement for that shoe. 'So what's going on?'

'I believe 'they' are giving us time for Mai...no, Fiore Rose Potter to digest the details before they show up.' said Reborn as Leon turned into a laptop. 'You three share the laptop with Shamal operating the scroll-down. Its a lengthy report only we can know. No. one. else under Omerta!' Reborn barked. So they began sharing the laptop with Mai in the middle because she's still in bed rest.

Upon learning what CEDEF knew since everything, even terminology is explained away and the truth about Fiore and her family...three minds reeled.

'Holy shit...' Shamal sputtered.

'So this is your original face before you turned into your present looks because of Wish Magic?' Tsuna crowed out to Mai as they looked at her before and after photos who numbly nodded.

Tsuna also learned about Dying Will Flames and their relationship to each other, the Sky and their abilities. And the fact that he's a Sky which is why Mai harmonized with him. Harmonzation only occurs if one's Hadou Wavelength either matched or fit the Sky...as for Skies themselves, the weaker the Sky, the 'pickier' they are while powerful skies welcome and accept everyone regardless of who they are or where they came from.

'Well...yes...I think.' she said numbly. 'But how should I know my wish would change everything about my body? And the fact that I was once a witch?'

'What did you wish for, Mai-san?' Tsuna asked her curiously as Mai deflated sadly.

'I wished that anyone who intends to harm me, use me or be cruel to me can never find me ever again.' said Mai gloomily. 'I just never expected for my whole body to boil so hot and re-arrange itself while mushing up as if someone's kneading clay, except for my brain, nerves and bones...it hurt so bad I can't even scream...then the scar on my forehead cut open and spurted out a black tar...that smells like something so rotten and putrid gush out like a high-pressure hose and it stinks so bad and hurts just as much...and I blacked out. Next thing I knew I woke up with a different appearance. Weird things always happened to me when I was a kid...but when I made this wish, I felt that I lost a big chunk of myself, leaving me only with my electricity. That feeling was instinctual.' she explained. 'I never knew a lot would happen and losing my magic is part of the deal but I'm OK with it.'

'Is that so...well, that explains it.' a rough, grizzly voice spoke as a group of goblins came, dressed in suits but one dressed in a white kimono. 'Our healer will diagnose you now, Lady Potter.'

'Uhm, thanks? But I'm still healing from bruises and fractured bones from a fight not long ago...so you're from the Japanese Branch?'

'Yes. We're here for your memories of Japan.' said the lead goblin. 'We'll take a copy, wait for the diagnosing and healing to be done and we will report immediately.' he said. 'And also, the location of the Japanese Shopping Alley, Fushigimori.' he said, giving a piece of paper to Mai. 'Once you're all better, please visit Gringotts for your state of accounting affairs.'

'Alright...'

And the mafioso watched the Healer Goblin at work with a piece of parchment and self-inking quill writing what he finds.

He gave the verdict.


	4. Settling Down

Settling down

Mai stared nervously at the Healer Goblin when he was done.

'I'll announce the verdict, hime-sama.' said the goblin. 'Using psychometry on your body, you have six years' worth of severe malnutrition that your immunity system is horribly compromised with your stomach lining and urinary systems self-healing countless times. Horribly dehydrated too. However, when you made your wish never to be found, your whole magic rearranged your body as you already know, fixed the damages done by malnutrition out of self-preservation for its host but healing an extensive damage caused great strain on your magical core. The kicker that caused you to become a Squib is the Horcrux Curse on your forehead where your famous scar used to be that your magic did all it could to kick it out and heal the cut after.'

'Horcrux...what's that?' Tsuna asked him as the Goblin looked dark.

'Its a very vile curse, tennosora-sama.' said the goblin darkly while placing a hand on Mai for more psychometry. 'I will not say how its done but it involves the murder of an innocent as a sacrifice, a spell and a vessel. The spell is for tearing out pieces of your own soul-' Tsuna let out a weak, low 'Hiiiie!' in squeaky shock. Mai gawked, Shamal looked horrified and Reborn looked ill. '-and then having that soul piece possess the vessel. But in hime-sama's case, its an accident because the culprit already has a very unstable soul. Its fortunate that its an accident, otherwise hime-sama would have died from her wish, as a properly-created Horcrux vessel requires destruction of the vessel or death of a living vessel.'

Mai looked ill by now.

'This curse is six years old.' the Goblin continued. 'We can guess hime-sama obtained the curse from her parents' killer, Voldemort. And he must have made so many Horcruxes that his soul is very unstable.'

'Erm, Healer-san, if your soul is in pieces, what will happen if the afterlife, heaven or hell existed?' Tsuna gulped out.

'Well, only Voldemort would know that if he dies.' the Healer shrugged. 'Its a horrible price he would pay nonetheless and its well-deserved. Souls are sacred. The flame of life which is why our bodies live. We cannot live or be born again without a soul or missing chunks of it. Only true-blue dark magic practitioners do this regardless of consequence.'

'I...see...'

'We will now take our leave hime-sama, tennosora-sama.' the goblins curtsied and vanished.

Silence...

'...I think I want a bath.' Mai choked out.

'Oy oy, this is a school infirmary, there's no bathrooms here!' Shamal snorted. 'Wait until we go home at six!' he reasoned.

'Well Tsuna, training you as a Sky will begin immediately.' said Reborn. 'Mai, what's it like for you when you discovered your powers?'

'Eh? Well in my personal experience, it was like I automatically learned how. Nobody taught me. I guess my magic taught me before I turned into a Squib.' Mai told him. 'I would focus on my energy, visualize my power and what it can do, then materialize by combining both my imagination and power, then project.' she said, making a lightning ball in her right hand. 'These four steps are completed in a split-second if you master it but for beginners...yeah, long while.' she said, shrugging in a 'what-can-you-do?' 'I don't know how you mafia guys do it but because I'm formerly a witch, those methods are ingrained in me.'

'I see...we mafia indeed, do it differently but I'll see which is easier. Ours or yours.' Mai nodded as the two left.

'So that's how you do it huh?' Shamal whistled. 'Well, no wonder this case is Omerta. Its a big secret.' he said as he sank in his chair.

'I wouldn't tell anyone this either or it'll be witch hunts for sure.' said Mai wryly. 'Ah, this sucks!' she grumbled. 'I usually heal quick but with my magic gone, my healing is so slow!' she complained.

Shamal gave her a deadpan glare.

'That's normal for normal people you know! And you got normal-lized when you became a Squib!' Shamal snarked. 'If there's a Sun flame present, that'd be a different story and I'm a Mist.'

'...dammit.' Mai sulked petulantly.

xxx

A month later, Mai is well enough to recover from her injuries and no longer feels pain.

She went back to her apartment(Hibari reluctantly helped with the rent, given the circumstances and she paid him back) and cleaned it up before taking a shower and flew to Tsuna's house in a flash that not a thing saw her in a blink, its close to teleportation. Then she slowly floated down till her feet were back on the ground before walking up to Tsuna's room.

'Eeek! Mai-san!' Tsuna got startled as Mai practically climbed into his room. 'What is it?'

'Will you come with me to the bank?' she asked him. 'The goblins know you so its OK.'

'I guess so...' Tsuna blinked before looking at Reborn.

'Why not? This could be a fun experience.' said Reborn. 'And seeing your guardian's true world is also part of understanding and accepting them Tsuna.' he too, would like to see what the magical community is like.

xxx

Fushigimori...

It was like, stepping into Edo Period.

People dressed in kimonos.

Stores are just as interesting.

And Gringotts looks like a temple/pagoda. Apparently, anyone involved with the supernatural can come and go, and Flames count.

'Hello, I would like to inquire about the Potter Family Account?' Mai asked in her formal manner. 'I have guests with me as well.' she told the teller who began tinkering with his computer.

'Ah, Nogami Mai-sama is it?' said the goblin, using computers linked to magic stones. 'Please go to International Foreign Office on the second floor. I will notify Oniwakamaru-sama of your arrival.'

'Arigatogozaimasu.' and they took the stairs to the second floor.

'...the goblins here are nicer and more relaxed.' said Tsuna, noting the goblin's relaxed feature. 'Dad said the goblins at Britain are a tad stiff.'

'Well, being treated rudely can do that to anybody.' said Reborn. 'The goblins protect their money and family treasures yet they're horribly treated. Of course the goblins will respond in kind.' he told him. 'The asians are polite. Its in their culture so goblins can breathe easier and being treated with respect helps.'

And so, at the office...

'Konnichiwa, Oniwakamaru-sama.' Mai greeted. 'I'm Nogami Mai and these are my guests, Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama and Reborn-sama.'

'Flame Masters and an Arcobaleno eh? Never thought I'd see your kind again.' the elderly goblin offered them a seat. 'So you wish to inquire about your finances?'

'Hai. I'm an orphan with no guardian and a Squib at that.' said Mai. 'However, I'm now a member of Vongola Famiglia so I guess I'm under their authority...but as a Guardian, I'm classified an adult in mafia law so I was wondering how it will affect my authority level in accessing my family's money.'

'Hai. We talked about that with Ragnok-sama, the President of the British Branch.' said Oniwakamaru. 'Those CEDEF muggles practically bulldozed through many arrangements laid out for you and exploited every loophole possible to the delight of the goblins.'

'W-what arrangements? I didn't know that!' Mai gasped out, wide-eyed.

'Yes...first arrangement, stipend for your care in the hands of the Dursleys of 5000 pounds monthly. But since not a cent was spent on you, the goblins have authority to drain the Dursleys dry. Not to mention they mistreated the scion of an ancient house at that and abandonment in a foreign country so penalty is even worser. So you will get back 360000 pounds. Second arrangement, you have to go to Hogwarts as your parents signed you up for seven years, tuition paid. But since you're now a Squib, those tuitions are refunded.'

'How much is the tuition per year?' Reborn asked him.

'Well, its 5000 galleons and that would be 3.270.300.' Tsuna and Mai became white granite.

'That's highway robbery!' Tsuna cried, wide-eyed, scandalized. 'Human school doesn't cost THAT much! How is that price justified?!'

'Indeed its highway robbery.' Oniwakamaru agreed. 'But back a hundred years ago, that price is justified as Hogwarts is once, full of students with all classrooms filled thus the money is to pay for security and maintenance. But given two wars, only a few rooms are used now, and who knows where the rest of the money goes...and we're suspecting it goes to other pockets.' he drawled as the humans looked unhappy. 'But that isn't our problem.' he said airily. 'Only our customer's Gringotts issues are our problem. So the British Branch withdrew all seven years of your tuition off Hogwarts Coffers and your squibhood is kept a secret. Otherwise it'll be a huge political and public pandemonium so its best that you just went MIA and ahem, 'the tuition will only be returned if you were found'.'

'Third arrangement...you're engaged to Neville Longbottom, with the Longbottom Family being a friend of your late parents.' Oniwakamaru continued. 'But that engagement is now invalid now that you're a squib...with Lady Dowager Augusta Longbottom informed as to why. She's the only one to know the truth about you.'

'Er...how did she take it?' Mai gulped out.

'She went to Gringotts to talk about it...and she agreed on dissolving the engagement between you and her grandson now that you're a Squib. Due to the war, only few people know of it. Your parents, Neville's parents who are currently vegetables in St. Mungo's, and Lady Dowager herself. She sent us a letter hoping it will reach you.' he said, giving Mai the letter. 'Its not cursed, don't worry but she is still furious with how things became this way. But she blames Dumbledore, not you. If he never left you with the Dursleys, you would never have...changed so much and lost so much.'

'But I gained much in return.' said Mai. 'I know how to survive and be strong. I know how the world works. I can be fine with myself and I have a home just the way I want it...and I was accepted for who and what I am. I couldn't ask for more other than livelihood issues.'

'Understandable.' Oniwakamaru nodded. 'As you are the last of the Potter Family but your appearance is heavily influenced by your Black Family Blood as the Potters are closely related to them, it won't change a thing.' he reassured her. 'In your Trust Vault with enough money to last you ten years at least theoretically...you have about 90 million yen in there.' Tsuna's jaws hit the floor. Mai's eyes bulged. 'That was your father's wish as he wanted you to live comfortably if anything were to happen to your parents. And the Main Family Vault? You're an old money family. You're wealthy enough to pay muggle Japan's National Debt 10 times before hitting poverty line. Not only that, money continues pouring in as your family owns stocks and we goblins manage those stocks and our salary depends on how good we are in our jobs.'

Tsuna's soul left his mouth, while in the position of 'the scream'.

Reborn's black eyes widened.

Japan's National Debt is in TRILLIONS of Dollars. Equivalent of that is Quadrillions in Yen.

'Well...with that said, I do hope you quit being a burglar, Potter-hime-sama.' said Oniwakamaru wryly. 'There's no longer any need of you to.'

'Uh...I...I see...' Mai squeaked feebly. Indeed, she no longer needed to rob anymore. She's financially secure for life! 'So uhm, how do I withdraw incase my current funds are out? I did rob some houses before Hibari-san totalled me...'

xxx

After dealing with the bank, Reborn has many things to process over.

Mai is so rich that she out-riches plenty of mafia famiglias worldwide by herself alone. What more about other old-bloods?!

Right now, she wanted to buy Tsuna magical candies and sweets...and even hair products to make his stiff 'broom-head' hair soft and silky...permanently(the price is incredible too)! Due to the price, only the wealthy can afford it. Mai even bought some for herself, as well as skin cares and dental cares. Reborn can only imagine what Tsuna would look like with soft silky hair and pearly-white, straight teeth free of any dental issues once he uses the items at home.

That was while she paid the goblins to have a house built for her. Just a simple house since its just her in it. Luxury can wait when she marries and has children of her own. In fact, being rich is an alien concept to her having been financially-challenged that she has to rob.

xxx

At home...

Reborn could NOT wait to see the results out of mischievous interest. In the bathroom...Tsuna kept the mouthwash in his mouth for half an hour...the time he took a bath. Then he spat it out of the sink and looked at his teeth. Damn...they're good to look at...what more if if his teeth are straight tomorrow morning when he drinks that potion?

He was also forbidden to blow-dry his hair after using the shampoo according to instructions. It should dry au naturale after towel-drying. Sometime later...well...wow.

'Well, I'll be damned...' Reborn smirked. 'That looks good on a mafia boss.' he said, seeing the finished product.

'Yeah...I wonder how school will take it tomorrow? I didn't use the one for shiny hair or I'll never hear the end of gay jokes.' Tsuna shuddered. 'Soft silky hair is enough with me!'

In Reborn's opinion, Mai just made Tsuna look like a damn uke and the tutor won't be surprised if in the future, two genders have the hots for him. Oh well, even the other one has fanBOYS...

xxx

Summer...

Mai is at the beach, and attracting quite a horde with her figure, pale skin, hair color and black swimsuit with silver trim.

'So what is Tsuna-sama and company doing selling Choco Bananas when summer should be spend in sun, sand and surf?' Mai asked them after buying one of their wares.

'Well, it started with last week.' Tsuna said gloomily, telling her about the swimming lesson that went wrong.

'Nanda, you should have just asked me!'

'No way am I making you pay!' Tsuna sputtered out. 'That's wrong!'

'I don't see anything wrong with that, its Tokyo's money not my money.' Mai said nonchalantly, blatantly telling the boys _she would pay Tsuna's debt with her stolen money_. 'If it was I'd give you a discount!'

'That's not the point...' Tsuna sweatdropped weakly.

'Why not Juudaime? I'm not entirely happy that WE'RE forced to pay for that stupid cow! He's the one who blew up the slide, not us!' Gokudera griped irritably. 'Besides, he's from a rich family too, his family SHOULD pay not us! Talk about shameless!'

'Oh my, you can't control a kid? Maybe you didn't discipline him enough.' Mai pointed out. 'If kids are allowed to do what they want to do most of the time, it gets worse until next thing you know, they're wild and beyond control. Better stop while young or if he becomes a teenager with that attitude...let's just say you have bigger problems than a broken slide.' she said wryly. 'That fat ass pig back in the west is a good example. I'll be at the gaming stalls if you consider my offer, Tsuna-sama~!' and she skipped away.

'...fat ass pig in the west?' Yamamoto blinked.

'...her cousin from her horrible family.' Tsuna sighed. 'Spoiled silly and a neighborhood bully but his parents think he's their angel who can't hurt a fly.' he said sarcastically. 'The neighborhood says otherwise and so does Mai herself who had to put up with him.'

'Oh...'

In the end, Tsuna paid 75% of the debt back but VERY RELUCTANTLY asked Mai for help because its soon second semester and they wouldn't have time for part-times.


	5. School

School

Second Semester...

Hibari looked forward to this semester with good reason.

Nogami Mai, ex-burglar will now attend school.

The baby had her investigated, coming from a very cinderella-ish life, but her relatives did NOT know that the niece they were mistreating is in fact, rich and from an influential family whose agents quickly punished her relatives...and with her newfound wealth, she would never rob a house ever again. And she's rich enough to pay Japan's national debt for a couple times before going broke! She even bought herself a new, furnished typical house but a simple one, as she has no use for luxury, living alone.

However, that came with powerful watchers too as she's the last of her family...and about family...one came to Japan, Namimori.

Her Godfather Sirius Black who is apparently, in prison for 13 years, framed for a crime he did NOT do and very recently freed after getting proof it 'wasn't him'. Needless to say he got compensated for that and now stays with her.

xxx

Sirius Black III has plenty of what to feel about his goddaughter after he got freed from prison.

Due to her Wish Magic, she looked more like a Black Daughter than a child of James and Lily with some asian features mixed in, making her look 'very cute'. She also became a Flame-Using Squib, healed from the damages caused by Voldemort and the Dursleys at a costly price, became a burglar and now, Guardian/Protector to a boy she harmonized with as her Sky and became a Mafiosa. He learned from Gringotts what Dying Will Flames are and only Squibs and Muggles can access this power. Wizarding Folk cannot, and right now...

Mai is cooking breakfast early in the morning for themselves.

Yes, she still calls herself Mai, having been used to the name for eight years now. She wasn't used to being called Fiore even though in her mafia records, her name is her real name...and she's dutifully loyal to her Sky...being the second person to reach out to her without any negative feelings at all. The first person was the principal in Nogami.

And due to her wish, nobody in Wizarding Britain can find her in Japan. Ever if they intend her harm, ill will, cruelty, etc. whether directly or indirectly. She would be invisible before their eyes forever, unable to see, hear, smell and feel her even if she kicks someone else's crotch for fun. Her location is also made 'invisible'.

But that got him thinking...only very few people knows where Mai is. Lady Dowager Longbottom, himself, and the Goblins. Remus could not know because he would do anything for the Order as long as he was told 'for the greater good' by Albus. And if not even Albus could find her...it means he's up to something with his goddaughter. Remus may indirectly harm Mai by trying to take her back to Britain against her wish(if she doesn't kill him first), or Albus has plans that may hurt her.

Screw that.

He'll allow Mai to kill them if she wanted but he would protect Remus and vouch for him before he gets crispy-fied.

'Siri, how long till you're out of the hospital?' Mai asked him as Sirius, under her insistence, visit the Japanese Hospital as St. Mungo's didn't fix him enough to her satisfaction. Yet staying in Japan did him good. When he came here, he looked older and more withered than his age of early thirties suggested. And that was after recovering from St. Mungo's in Dementor Exposure and Malnutrition and had Andromeda handle the Black Seat until he recovers. And the Tonks are in-the-know about Mai.

Mai believed magic and potions can do anything if the right person did their job right and she suspected that as a vindictive Black Lord, the Ministry tried to control his power starting with his health and she decided 'fuck that' and would gladly pay his hospital bills if he wasn't able to stop her, insisting he pay for his own bills. Right now, he looked very youthful with long hair, and straight, pearly-white teeth, glowing in health. Not only that, his fertility levels have been 'fixed' that he could happily sire the next Black generations. They even have a ritual to 'flush out' effects of inbreeding so Purebloods here can happily marry without worries!

Expensive as shit though. Its why every ten generations, families do it for their latest scions and the younger the better. But for adults, it costs a damn fortune because difficulty rate increases.

'Well, one more week pup.' Sirius grinned. 'After that I'll go back to Britain and get my revenge by making life difficult.' he smirked. 'And I gotta pay back Andy for the headache I no doubt, owe her since the Wizengamot are a bunch of pests. These beauty products damn work real good!'

'That's good to hear.' Mai smiled while taking out some food for Sirius' bento. 'But did you study on recent times? Being outdated is political suicide.'

'Yeah I studied and I know full well what to expect and do.' Sirius smirked. 'I'm gonna cause trouble or my name isn't Black! This country works wonders!' he marveled as he got his good looks back and the muscles he got in Auror Training Program.

'It HELPS that Asia is up to date with modern times.' Mai drawled. 'Americas are worser than Europeans in muggle prejudice because of the Salem Witch Hunts. They see muggles as monsters while Europeans see muggles as dirt. I dunno about African and Australian stances though. By being up to date, culture gets better.'

'You can say that again.'

While both no longer gave a damn about their birth country with good reason, Sirius still wanted all hell to break loose as revenge for their injustice.

Soon, Sirius left for his treatments and Mai went to school.

Yes, school.

CEDEF forged her existence real well and flawlessly. She has enough records based on Reborn's exams during the summer. She is just horrible at Math and Computers that needed tutoring that she was able to make it in time since she learns fast and quick. And as she is now part of Tsuna's famiglia, she is put in his class and got attention for her looks...

'She's here, Juudaime.' said Gokudera. 'Will she be OK?' he whispered as Mai was introduced to the class.

'She will be...'they' made sure of that.' said Tsuna.

Mai has many things she wanted in life that most people, even he took for granted.

A normal life.

A home.

Family.

School.

And friends.

Things normal kids should have.

But now she has Sirius, a home to call her own and she could go to school. She would never need to rob houses ever again and in time, Gokudera and Yamamoto would like her too. She's not a bad person at all...

But her priority would always be him due to their Guardian Bond just as how Gokudera and Yamamoto always stay with him although they don't know why yet.

But what cements the deal, is similar to the boys. But in Mai's case, only one person was nice to her in her life before she met Tsuna.

He showed them acceptance and kindness they never got from anybody else.

Isn't that normal behavior from a decent person?

Tsuna really wondered about humanity now...

Classes started and its Math first. Normal period. Next its Japanese...normal again. After that its a ten-minute break students usually use to go to the loo. After that its Science. This time with a different teacher as Nezu got fired for fraud and this one is reasonable. If Nezu was still here Tsuna is absolutely certain Mai WILL fry him on the way home. Fourth period is Music. After that, lunch break.

This is where it began.

xxx

Lunch Time...

'Tsuna-sama!' Mai chirped out, her words causing the rest of the class to go in apoplectic shock. How did the new school beauty KNOW Dame-Tsuna much less call him '-sama'? Is she another oddball like Gokudera who calls him 'Juudaime'?

'T-Tsuna... _sama_?!' a boy yelped in a disbelieving high-pitched voice.

'Damn that dame-Tsuna how does he get that hot chick to like him in a blink!'

'How does he do it?!'

'I made a lot for four of us,' cue holding up a huge bento in a furoshiki. 'So where do you guys usually eat?'

'We usually eat at the rooftop, Mai-san.' said Yamamoto. 'Real private up there unless Hibari's napping there! Haha!' he laughed jovially.

'But is that really for four of us?' Tsuna sputtered out as each box...is big!

'Yup! C'mon let's go!' said Mai happily, one arm taking Tsuna's right arm. Practically glomping it to her chest, causing Tsuna embarrassing discomfort with justified reasons.

'Hey!' Gokudera cried, seeing the gesture. 'Don't be too close to Juudaime!'

'If you want to do the same, he still has his left arm Gokudera-san, Yamamoto-san can have the head.' said Mai in a 'duh, obviously!' manner.

'That's not my point!'

'What?' even Yamamoto looked stunned as the boys have imaginations of a certain scenario and sweatdropped. 'That's kinda hard to picture and even impossible to pull it off so I think I'd rather carry the bento.'

So Mai gave him the huge box.

'You know Kyoko I'm starting to see a conspiracy here.' said Hana as the quartet left, with everyone still staring at the oddity that occurred just now. 'Gokudera was rude to him on first day and overprotective the next. While Yamamoto's understandable since Sawada did save his ass, nothing can explain Nogami away!' she exclaimed, perplexed. 'Why do TWO foreigners respect Sawada that much? And those boys clearly knows her!'

'Ah, I met Mai-san this summer.' said Kyoko. 'Haru-chan and I went to the beach and you couldn't go since you got measles remember?'

'Yeah, I remember that.' Hana sighed.

'They knew Mai-san when the boys took a part-time job because Lambo-chan blew up the slide somehow at the public pool-' Hana grimaced. 'And the manager charged the bill to Tsuna-kun since he lives with his family. They said they'll be at the beach for a month for that job, and she's already well-acquainted with the boys by then.'

'And that's why I hate kids.' Hana griped. 'Nothing but trouble!' Kyoko laughed weakly. Hana would get HIVES if children are near her. 'But I still believe in conspiracy! He could be some rich heir in secret with those two as bodyguards or something?'

She wasn't far from the truth in a way.

xxx

Rooftop...

Mai's lunch is easily finger-food haute cuisine arranged beautifully that got the boys gawking.

'H-how much did you pay for this?!' Gokudera yelped, wide-eyed at the bento.

'Huh? I made it at home.' Mai told him while blinking.

'MADE?! Have you any idea how much this costs in a restaurant?! Five digits!'

'...I just put together stuff I bought from the market...' Mai sweatdropped. 'I have no idea it costs big if sold...' she totally honestly has no idea at all.

"That's not the point..." Tsuna sweatdropped. He had been to Fushigimori where she didn't hesitate to go shopping for what she feels is comfort necessity. At the bookstore, she bought a cookbook, aptly titled 'Feast Fit For Nobility' cookbook!

Hence, Gokudera's reaction. Even Yamamoto stared at the boxes longingly, aware of the price.

Needless to say, they enjoyed the luxurious bento and even better? Its for free every day from now on and their stomachs are damn full to bursting!

xxx

Fifth Period is Art and Sixth Period is English. The previous fifth and sixth periods that Mai missed the previous semester, is P.E and Homemaking for Girls.

Gokudera and Mai easily aces English with great pronunciation to boot...and the four of them are in the go-home club.

'Hey, its a nice day out, maybe we should hang out at the shopping areas.' Tsuna suggested when an owl arrived, carrying a white envelope with a red seal and ribbon, written in latin.

'Erm, I can't...' said Mai, showing Tsuna the letter. 'I have to go check on Siri.'

'He's not well yet?'

'Well, I have to be at the hospital to be a family representative just so they can release him. It was earlier than predicted when he was told last night he has a week more to go.' Mai beamed. 'I gotta go!' and she ran off.

'...really, owl-delivered notifications?' Gokudera blinked. 'Won't cell phone mail be faster?'

Tsuna wisely didn't say a thing.

Owls are how witches and wizards send info.

But their day out turned out to be...disastrous and they wished Mai was there...next to Hibari, she's their second-best fighter.

xxx

Next morning...Mai found a half ring in her mailbox with a chain necklace that's to be worn as a pendant with a note that read 'please keep this safe' in English. So she wore it and went to school...but met with Iemitsu. 'You...'

'Yep, me.' Iemitsu grinned. 'For now, you and the six others in possession of that ring are to undergo training in ten days in preparation for the Vongola Ring Battles in order to win the right to be the 10th Generation.' he told her. 'I would like to test your abilities. Combat and your Lightning Techniques so I'd know where to improve you in before I go back to Italy in a few days.'

'...OK. Is Tsuna-sama in training too?' Mai asked him.

'Yeah. Everyone you know, is gonna skip school for this.' said Iemitsu seriously. 'But first off...what CAN you do? All I know is what you told the boys.'

'...its a long list.'

Iemitsu's eyes glinted.

'I'd love to see that list.'

'To be honest I got the idea from manga and anime so its not exactly original...'

Iemitsu sweatdropped.


	6. The Varia

The Varia

Hours later...

Iemitsu decided that Mai would indeed, be alright by herself in regards to ability and speed but she still needed improvement. Particularly her physical strength and endurance so she no longer needed to resort to numbing her pain to keep going...but she is powerful that she didn't even need a ring being a former witch. Its POINTLESS to give her a ring it may as well just be another piece of jewelry for her compared to the boys who needed it to make flame-channeling easier on them. Her last problem is how much power to use on humans so she wouldn't kill anyone. Maim yes, kill no. She believed his son would never want her to kill so she wouldn't for his sake but she definitely could kill...so he taught her the voltage limit of a human's capabilities who have no Flame Training, and those with Flame Training.

Lightning Users however...are another story. They have the natural ability to endure electricity or even a lightning strike...but that depends on how powerful they are, and their resolve to survive said lightning strike. So Mai really has no worries of killing anybody as long as its a lightning user. After that, he left her alone with her godfather, yelling, 'Siri, I need a favor!'

'Well, one down.' Iemitsu smiled. 'Time to check on the other kids.'

xxx

Sirius twitched.

Mai informed him about the Vongola Ring Battle Tradition because there's conflict in the organization so now she, her boss and her side of the family are hard at work.

'You want me to shoot spells at you that's the equivalent of a punch for your physical endurance training?' he sputtered. 'And the harder the better?!'

'Yeah! As it is now, I'm physically the weakest and the Succession Battles are ten days from now!' she cried. 'I keeled over in three hits, so train me!'

'E-even if you say so...'

'You can easily fix me anyway! C'mon, pleeeease? I can't let them down just because I fell in three hits like last time!' again, Sirius twitched. Due to Mai's history as a burglar, she met her match in the school Prefect who is physically strong that she keeled over in three hits in great pain, making her resort to numbing herself to continue on fighting.

'...alright...but this isn't going to be easy, Mai.' said Sirius grimly. 'I'm training you like how they train Aurors in the Endurance Training Department!'

'Whatever as long as it works!'

Sirius sighed, scratching his head.

He really didn't want to do this but a great succession crisis is on the line, and the rings can't go to the wrong people...

xxx

Seven days later...

'How are you feeling, Mai?' Sirius asked her worriedly.

'I'm doing better than last time at least...I can now withstand Hibari-san's strength level when you put more power into those spells.' said Mai. 'And you heal me fast anyway, I have no complaints.'

'I was forced to learn how to heal bruises and bone damage quickly you know!' Sirius snarked out wryly.

'Well your medic skills are getting nicer. Useful for the future, don't complain!' Mai giggled. 'Anyway, you fixed my injuries and clothes with the reparo and that Scourgify is like an instant bath and laundry in one package, I can go shopping for dinner. Anything you like tonight?'

'Something soupy and warm. Its getting cold due to autumn.' Sirius shuddered. 'Its nothing like Britain but still...its only a notch warmer than British winters!'

'Alright, soupy for dinner it is!' and Mai ran off for town.

'...will she really be OK? Now I'm worried.' Sirius muttered as he went home.

xxx

'Something hot and soupy...humm...Sukiyaki and Kenchinjiru then nice hot chocolate with condensed milk...yum~my...' she licked her lips. 'Then marinated savory-sweet unagi to seal the deal...'

A man dressed in black came before her. 'Huh?'

He's obviously here to kill her. 'Are you Varia?'

'So you have the Ring. Give it.' the man commanded.

Mai smiled.

'How about...' she said sweetly when her expression changed. 'FUCK, NO ASSHOLE?!' as soon as Mai hollered, a lightning strike struck the guy causing him to scream in pain and she quickly fled in lightning speed, hopping over many houses in a blitzing pace to look for the others. 'The Varia are here, whatever happened to ten days?! I guess they realized the rings are fake...'

She located Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei, causing her to blitz in front of them.

'Whoa!'

'They're here!' Mai gasped out. 'I was attacked by a Varia lackey five minutes ago!'

'What?!'

'They're here?!'

'Groovy!' Ryohei was however, enthusiastic. 'Where are they, Mai-chan?' he too, met Mai back at the beach. She was easily the most attractive girl he's met he wouldn't forget her any day.

'I left the idiot at third street and ran here using my Hyperspeed...I don't think we should be alone right now...' Mai fretted. Despite her training, she still isn't confident enough on her endurance. 'Tsuna-sama isn't with you?'

'We better find Juudaime fast!' Gokudera cried as they Guardians ran to look for Tsuna who met up with them with Reborn.

'Guys!' Tsuna gasped out.

'Tsuna-sama, they're here!' Mai gasped out. 'An agent attacked me not long ago!'

'Eh?!'

'So they're this fast eh?' Reborn mused as more came.

'And they're here!' Tsuna freaked out as the boys recognized a certain man among them.

'Oh, so its them?' Belphegor scoffed.

'They're just children!' Lussuria wasn't too happy.

'The situation has changed.' Mammon spoke as s/he appeared. 'More Guardians are present.'

'Voi! How dare you trick me, you trash?!' Squalo grinned good-naturedly...or as he could get it.

'It's him!' Tsuna gasped out.

'That bastard...' Gokudera growled out.

'You know that loudmouth?' Mai blinked at Tsuna.

'Long story...'

'Which one of you has the Rain Ring?' Squalo demanded.

'I do.' Yamamoto retorted defensively as Squalo scoffed.

'I'll cut you in three pieces in three seconds!' he said, raising his sword when a hand was put on his shoulder.

'Out of the way.' and he was pulled backward and out came a scarred man. Mai sensed killer intent so she immediately shielded Tsuna and took on the intent herself.

"So this is a true killer...what a presence!" she shivered but she held her ground as her duty as Lightning is to take on everything and draw trouble away from the family. She would not let even a glare touch her boss! Even her fellow guardians are shaken by it.

'I never thought I'd see that face again.' Reborn muttered darkly. 'Xanxus!'

'...Sawada Tsunayoshi...' Xanxus muttered as he began to gather flames.

'Y-you're seriously using that here, boss?!' Lussuria gasped out at Xanxus' potent flames.

'Are you going to get us too?!' Squalo sputtered out.

'Shit!' Mai swore as she gathered enough power herself, ready to defend.

'Mai, his level is different from yours! You can't possibly take it on!' Reborn called out to her but he was ignored.

'Die!' Mai quickly created a barrier but before Xanxus can fire, a pickaxe was thrown in front of him.

'Huh?!'

'Wait, Xanxus.' came Iemitsu's cold voice. 'I'll take it from here.'

'D-Dad?!' Tsuna gasped out and Gokudera freaked out as well.

'Juudaime's father?!'

'...Iemitsu.' Xanxus spoke in a dispassionate manner.

'Why are YOU here?' Squalo demanded, raising his sword.

'Xanxus, are your subordinates going to point their swords at the External Advisor?' Iemitsu spoke coldly.

'Their bloodlust is amazing...' Yamamoto winced at the clashing intents.

'Looks like Vongola is in internal strife and unfortunately we're in the middle of it...what the bloody hell is going on here?' Mai griped as she was wary and not turning her barrier off when she felt a presence watching them. She created a bow and arrow, and fired at the trees...

Out came a pair of pink-haired, dark-skinned masked twins.

'Now what?!' Gokudera griped. 'More of them?!'

'Put your weapon down Fiore!' Iemitsu called out. 'They are not the Varia. They are Cervello!' he said, introducing them. 'Now, I will continue the talking and put that barrier down too!' reluctantly, she obeyed. 'I've been having issues with your conduct and the 9th's approval on it. I sent a letter with my doubts and questions...' and he took out a scroll. 'And this is his answer. A direct order from the 9th.'

'A direct order?' Tsuna braced himself. Due to Mai's circumstances, he learned about his father in advance. How he is CEDEF Boss and External Advisor. A rank equal to that of the boss itself but only in certain circumstances. Otherwise he is what his job says.

'To summarize, it says 'Until now, I thought that Sawada Tsunayoshi, Iemitsu's son is a worthy successor and acted as such. However, perhaps I am close to death, by intuition I changed course and decided on a new successor. My son Xanxus. He is truly worthy of becoming 10th. However, there are those who will be unhappy with the change. This is why Iemitsu fought against handing the rings to Xanxus.''

"Why did you fight dad?" Tsuna thought unhappily. Gone was his chance to go back to a normal life! He didn't even want the job and this mafia business is getting his friends into danger too...!

''-however, I do not wish for my family to fight amongst itself for no reason.'' Iemitsu continued. ''Thus we will begin the decisive battle to decide who will be the official successor through a method we can all agree on.' That's how it says. Vongola Successor Candidate Sawada Tsunayoshi...and Candidate Xanxus!' he called out. 'The Vongola Rings that you both require as a successor...to decide who has a right to these...we'll begin a decisive battle between two families!' He then glanced at the Cervello, giving them the floor.

'During this conflict, we will be the judges.' said twin 2.

'We are the Cervello Organization that serve directly under the 9th.' said twin 1, holding out a decree of order with a flame seal. 'During this conflict, our decisions hold the same weight as that of his.'

'The 9th believes that this measure will please all members within the family.' said twin 2. 'Any objections, Xanxus-sama?' Xanxus just stared. 'Very well.'

'Cervello? Who are they? And are they really under the 9th?' Tsuna asked Reborn.

'Every Mafia Famiglia has a Cervello pair working under the bosses.' said Reborn. 'At times like these, they act like strict, impartial judges strict with rules and regulations without bias, nor supporting any side during a conflict. They judge based on results given by both sides. Other than that, they serve under high positions as special agents. They are what you call efficient, unseen shadows if functioning as such. This is for the sake of preventing accusations of cheating and what-have-you.' he explained.

'Normally, one set of half-Vongola rings are held by the boss, and the other half-set are held by the Advisor.' said twin 1. 'And during the announcement of the successor, the completed set is given to the chosen seven. However, the circumstances this time are different.'

'The sets of seven chosen do not match.' twin 2 continued. '-and each handed out rings to whomever they chose. The seven chosen by the 9th led by Xanxus-sama...and the other seven chosen by the Advisor led by Tsunayoshi, now we'll prove which is more worthy of the rings by having you bet your lives on them.'

'Betting our lives?!' Tsuna balked out.

'The venue is Namimori Middle School, late at night.' said twin 1. 'We will explain the rest of the details there. We will be waiting for you at 11 o'clock tomorrow evening. Well, we take our leave.' They jumped backwards into the trees.

'The school...' Mai sighed in exasperation. 'Hibari's gonna have a cow.'

'Yeah, he's the problem.' Yamamoto chuckled weakly.

'He's definitely not gonna be happy about this...' Tsuna groaned. 'I can imagine him now...'

'Who's paying for the damages? I definitely won't!' Mai huffed, crossing her arms. The middle schoolers sweatdropped as a whole.

'Dad, about that...' Tsuna twitched. ' _Who's paying for the damages_?'

'Oh, the Cervello will cover them since they decided on it.' Iemitsu pointed out. 'Neither Vongola, CEDEF, Varia or you will pay for it.'

'Phew.' Mammon sighed. 'Good thing about that because I don't want to pay for something I don't care about.'

xxx

'Tomorrow huh? This is nerve-wracking...' said Yamamoto as they headed home together.

'But I'm excited! They seem to be extremely strong guys!' said Ryohei enthusiastically.

'They're strong alright...their bloodlust alone is enough to freeze us which speaks enough.' said Gokudera. 'They're on an entirely different level.'

But Tsuna...is silently scared out of his wits while his guardians conversed about their upcoming matches.


	7. The Sun Battle

The Sun Battle

At school...

Tsuna was thinking deeply about the others and worried about them as they all met up at school...at various times before 11:00. Its ten or fifteen minutes before.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mai and Ryohei were already there, with Tsuna being the last to arrive.

'Right on time Tsuna-sama...although our opponents are a tad more excited about this than we are.' Mai chuckled.

'What do you mean, Mai-san?' Yamamoto blinked.

'They were here before I came here. I was the first of us to come here.' said Mai, surprising the boys. 'Those funky pink twins too.'

'HAH?!' Mai pointed up and indeed, there they are. Up above them on the school walls, standing by the windows!

'Your ability can really be neat and scary at the same time.' Tsuna sweatdropped.

'Ability?' Ryohei blinked.

'Mai doesn't just fry anyone with electricity...she has an ability to detect people by using their bio-electric signals.' Gokudera told him. 'Nobody can hide from her even if they try, literally. No matter where or how far you are. She would know who you are in just a glance, and she'll memorize your bio-signals forever and nobody can surprise her.'

'That skill sounds useful.' said Lussuria thoughtfully. 'If we hone that ability, it'd be a real doozy for the Lightning Levi Squad, don't you think, Boss, Levi?' the aforementioned men stayed silent.

'Indeed...she sensed the arrival of the Cervello back then before we did.' said Mammon, recalling the fact that she shot an arrow at the trees, forcing them to come out.

'...after an official conference, we have decided the battle order of the Ring Conflict.' said twin 2.

'The first official battle will be between the Guardians of the Sun.' said twin 1.

'The Guardian of the Sun...that means...' Tsuna glanced at Ryohei who was eagerly anticipating his opponent, as Lussuria stepped forward. His head is shaved, save for a wave of green mohawk on the middle of his head, wearing shades, and a feather-lined black suit.

'We will now begin the Ring Conflict over the position of successor.' said Twin 2 as they both pointed somewhere. 'Please look.' lights opened to reveal a very brightly lit battle cage.

'What the hell is THAT?!' Tsuna yelped out.

'Its a battle cage but I've never seen one being used for boxing...you usually see battle cages for WWE fights but even then its very rare.' Mai mused thoughtfully.

'Seriously?!'

'This is a special ring we prepared for the Guardians of the Sun.' said twin 2.

'We have made a ring that benefits the specialties of the Guardians of the Sun.' said twin 1.

'Those conditions aren't so bad, senpai.' said Yamamoto as Ryohei smacked a fist against his palm.

'Boxing is my specialty!' Ryohei grinned excitedly.

And so, battle begins.

'Well, I'm going to go play~' said Lussuria, waving his team a jovial goodbye.

'We'll enjoy ourselves then, Lussuria.' said Mammon.

'I'll be going too.' said Ryohei.

'Be careful.' said Mai as in her eyes, Lussuria's bio-signal is strong and seasoned while Ryohei just got strong recently.

'Mai-san, sense anyone else nearby?' Yamamoto asked her.

'Several. Same auras as the funky pink twins.' Mai reported as she began pointing all over. 'If you ever watched Pokemon, we'd be reminded of all those Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies.' Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei sweatdropped. 'They're probably here for damage control if things went south.'

'...Pokemon?' Gokudera blinked. He was the only one clueless, having never even seen anime before.

'...I'd lend you my DVDs when this match is over! Haha!' Yamamoto offered happily.

Soon at the rings, the Cervello confirmed their half-rings authentic and declared the battle to begin.

'As a rule, these rings must be hung from your necks.' said twin 1. When Ryohei stripped to his boxers...

Lussuria...

SWOONED!

'Hyaaa! This body is sooo my type!' he squealed while going wiggly, swaying his hips in the process.

'H-huh?'

'...looks like to our luck, senpai doesn't get it but we do.' Mai sweatdropped as the boys shivered.

'If he does, this is already a great psychological attack of 'freak out'.' Gokudera shuddered when Lussuria decided he'll take Ryohei home to their horror.

'...there aren't many people who can fight against Lussuria.' Mammon commented, knowing full well how Lussuria freaks them out.

'What an unlucky kid.' Levi agreed.

'...ah, what genre is this? Bara?' Mai blinked, going green.

'Now what're you talking about?!' Tsuna choked out.

'Eto ne, in anime there's what we call Boys' Love. And I mean the romantic kind or just pure x-rated things, Tsuna-sama.' Mai explained matter-of-factly as the boys horribly balked. 'Shonen-Ai is pure romantic love, Yaoi just adds sexual themes, and Bara means muscular men going at it with those former two combined.'

Nobody can blame Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Squalo and Levi going green and looking visibly ill. Bel just froze...and the Cervello were gaping, dumbstruck. Xanxus just doesn't care.

Lussuria?

He _squealed_ in delight and anticipation.

'You can buy videos and anime of such genres in Otome Road in Ikebukuro if you're interested but for heavy rated things, they tend to be more hidden than lighter materials...you'd have to really look.' Mai continued as if not seeing her friends' discomfort. 'Its also known as Fujoshi Street for female fans of such a genre...there's even host clubs dedicated to these things there and live performances too.'

'How the hell do you know that?!' Tsuna cried in horror.

'I don't like Bara but I do like watching Shonen-Ai anime you know...girls these days find it wholesomely romantic and cute along with a little foreplay!'

'THE HELL?!' both Tsuna's members and some Varia members yelled in horror. Mostly Squalo and Levi. Xanxus twitched. Bel's usually wide smile is slowly but surely shrinking with a blue tinge on his face. Reborn, when taking this exposition in...looked at Tsuna specifically for some reason...

"He's an Uke material if his guardians bent a little..."

'Ooh! I'm definitely going shopping in Ikebukuro on my free time!' Lussuria is very, VERY happy with the information. 'Live performances?! Eeeeee!' cue severe nosebleeding in eager excitement. Now he just wants this over with~

'That's at late at night though...' Mai informed him. 'Around 11 pm onwards!' Lussuria squealed even more.

'And how the hell do you know that?!' Gokudera yelled in horror.

'I watched some live action on my free time before I moved here...the steamier and hotter the later the shows are!'

This was to many horrors.

Tsuna fainted.

'Tsuna!' Yamamoto gasped as Tsuna fainted on them.

'Juudaime!' Gokudera yelped as they caught him. 'Mai quit talking about such freaky topics! Juudaime's exploded!'

'...looks like if you don't kill that girl Levi, Lussuria's just found his new best friend.' Mammon commented dourly.

'...I'm having nightmares and yet I'm still awake.' Levi grimaced and looking nauseated.

'...just kill her. Her and Luss teaming up I'll shut myself in into the psych ward.' Squalo griped, looking just as freaked out.

'...Bel?' Mammon blinked as Bel's usual wide smile wasn't present and he was oddly quiet. 'Bel?' Squalo poked the teenager and it turns out Bel lost consciousness and fell backwards from the poke. 'Ah, he shut down.'

'...I don't get what you guys are talking about, but all I care about is a fair and square match!' Ryohei exclaimed, not really getting what was the topic about as he readied himself in a boxing stance.

'Oh, that stance must be boxing...not so trendy~' Lussuria said in utter disdain while still smiling as he too, stripped to his battle attire. 'I, Lussuria will play with you using the ultimate standing fighting style, Muay Thai~'

'So he is the Varia Martial Arts expert among them.' Reborn mused now that the scary topic is over with. Looking back in History, Guardians of the Sun always possessed powerful fists and legs. Breaking down the adversity against the family with their bodies and becoming the sun...that is the duty of the Guardian of the Sun.'

'Heee...' the boys and one girl whistled.

'Compared to the beauty of Muay Thai, boxing is no more than a mere game~' Lussuria told Ryohei.

'Why you! I won't allow you to mock boxing!' Ryohei growled.

'Then, the Sun Ring Battle: Sasagawa Ryohei VS Lussuria...Battle Start!'

However, several lights opened at once.

'What is this?! It's so bright!' Gokudera gasped out as they all winced from the lights.

'This ring was created for the Guardians of the Sun.' said twin 1 to explain the rationale. 'It is a solar coliseum created with a fake sun.'

'This...is bad...' Mai choked out. 'Lussuria has sunglasses, senpai doesn't!' she exclaimed as nobody can see a thing unless they have sunglasses.

'He's at a disadvantage unless Colonello taught him something new...' said Reborn grimly. 'Otherwise, this...is bad...' he agreed.

Indeed, Ryohei is at a severe disadvantage...but slowly, through pain, he was learning to use his other senses...and was able to fight back eventually. He could even track down Lussuria despite his footwork and aimed for a Maximum Cannon Uppercut.

'Too bad it wasn't a solid hit...' Lussuria beamed.

'No...you're not his target actually.' said Mai flatly.

'Huh?'

'Yes I did hit.' said Ryohei as on cue, the lights above him shattered...and he kept punching, raining glass on them. 'Now we can fight evenly! Behold!'

'It won't make a difference, although I can't believe that he shattered the lights with simply pressure from his fists!' Lussuria exclaimed.

'That turf-head...' Gokudera mused, impressed.

'He was going after the lights from the start.' said Reborn, impressed with the tactic.

'You're wrong, Lussuria.' said Mammon. 'Look at his body.' he said as Lussuria did to see sparkly things falling off Ryohei's body.

'Sand? No...salt...salt crystals?!'

'Right. That was the trick that destroyed the lights.' said Reborn.

'I see...the sweat from dehydration...you used the salt that remained, put it in your fists and used them like a shotgun~' Lussuria scoffed. 'And to think I thought it was with your fist pressure~even I can do that trick!' he used his fist to graze Ryohei's body and used the salt to destroy a few more lights with his speedy footwork. 'At first I was a little nervous as only the First Sun Guardian could release glowing fists but I'm quite disappointed.'

'He used the same trick!' Gokudera gasped out.

'No, its more than that.' said Reborn. 'He blew the salt off of Ryohei's body with his fist and used pressure. That's what you'd call Varia Quality.'

'Varia...quality?' Tsuna gasped out as he regained consciousness from shock earlier.

'Yes...the Varia takes on missions that are said to be impossible for regular humans in the same line of work to do.' Reborn explained. 'They are a group of genius assassins that would complete their missions to perfection regardless of the situation. Their skills are said to even be demonic by people who are astonished.'

'That's Reborn, you said it well~' Lussuria squealed. 'See about the gap in our skills~? That this will be a game and not a battle?'

'Say whether or not you accept my right fits first.' Ryohei retorted. He knows he is outclassed full-well thank you, but he refuses to go down without giving it his all or he would never be satisfied. 'If I don't try it, I wouldn't know!'

'Geez, you just don't know when to quit.' Lussuria purred in amusement.

'Someone arrived just now.' Mai announced. 'I don't know who this is but the presence is a bit dimmer than Reborn yet similar.' they wondered who that is until someone spoke.

'Well-said Ryohei. That's my student, kora!' Colonello spoke as he arrived.

'Not only that...I sense Iemitsu-sama, someone I don't know again, my godfather, Kyoko-san and Hana-san.'

'WHAT?!' Tsuna freaked out as they turned to the gates to see the aforementioned people. Iemitsu was there with said people and the one Mai didn't know, was Basil. 'Why'd you bring them here, dad?!'

'Well, they have a right to know.' Iemitsu shrugged. 'The girls followed Colonello here.'

'And I'm worried about my goddaughter!' Sirius snarked, marching to where Mai is.

'This looks troublesome, Kyoko.' said Hana grimly. The boys fighting against adults...even she can tell this is more than just a fight. Kyoko's just that dense. Like brother like sister, she supposed.

'Oniichan, you promised me not to fight anymore!' Kyoko choked out. 'Oniichan!'

'Oh my...are you this little boy's sister~?' Lussuria cooed, looking at Kyoko. 'Your brother is going to lose against me and will be killed~'

'Yeah...when I cracked my forehead...I promised not to fight again.' said Ryohei as he held himself together. 'But I also said this: 'but I'm still a man so there will come a time when I just have to fight. But if you'll continue on crying like that...I won't lose!''

He stood up.

'I'll show you...that this is my ultimate...Maximum Cannon!' Ryohei cried as Lussuria lunged at him with him paperwork.

'You're so annoying! Let's end this now!' and knee met fist...

But this time, its something different.

Lussuria's metal knee shattered!

'GYAAAA!'

'Looks like Kyoko-san being here worked in our favor.' said Mai, sweatdropping.

'That gotta hurt...those metal bits stabbed into his knee too.' Sirius winced, looking visibly ill. 'And into his joints!'

'Indeed, kora.' said Colonello. 'He was able to activate all 100% of his cells from pure resolve out of his feelings for his sister.'

'Looks like the match is done.' said Mammon. 'Now there's no way for Lussuria to defend from that punch.'

'Your right fist appeared to be glowing...you've done well, Ryohei!' Colonello praised. 'Come on Kyoko, let's go home!'

'C-Colonello-kun?!' Kyoko gasped as she and Hana looked up to see Colonello flying through his pet hawk grasping him by his shoulders.

'W-what is this baby?!'

'But oniichan is still...'

'Its already over. Its naptime, kora!'

'Hey wait!' and the girls left.

'It was a good tense battle.' said Ryohei. 'Now give me the ring!'

'I don't want to! Lussuria retorted panickingly. 'I can still fight! I'm part of the Varia, I can still win even with one leg!' he gasped out as he stood up. 'Now let's get going, hurry!'

'What persistence.' Tsuna commented in a baffled way.

'He's anxious about something...' Sirius frowned suspiciously. 'What could it be?'

His answer came in a split-second.

Lussuria cried in pain as blood spurted from his back!

'Wha?!'

'His own ally?' Tsuna choked out.

'No way...' Yamamoto gulped.

'...'erasing of the weak'. Its why the Varia is so strong.' Reborn explained as Ryohei was startled by the act too and tried to urge Lussuria to wake. 'That's what Lussuria is afraid of.'

'...I was afraid of that...reminds me of the old days.' Sirius sighed, scratching his head. 'Although it was the enemy doing it, not us.'

'At this moment, Lussuria is unable to go on fighting.' twin 2. declared. 'Therefore the winner of the Battle for the Ring of the Sun is Sasagawa Ryohei!' she declared.

'This ends tonight's battle.' said twin 1. 'We will now announce the next battle's participants.' said twin 1.

'Already?!' Tsuna gasped out, wondering if this will be a continuous one.

'Hey! Let me go next!' Squalo demanded.

'...please let me continue...' said twin 1 as if undisturbed. 'Tomorrow evening's battle will be the match between Lightning Guardians.' she said as Mai and Levi perked up. 'We will meet tomorrow evening.' she said as she held up a detonator...and the ring was destroyed with the Varia leaving as well, with the biggest one picking Lussuria up.

Ryohei got the ring and two halves joined.

'Mai...' Sirius fretted. 'You're up tomorrow...' he said nervously.

'I'll be alright.' said Mai. 'I take pride in my abilities.' she said confidently. 'I definitely will not lose!'


	8. The Lightning Battle

The Lightning Battle

Next morning...Sirius is nervous for a good reason.

The mood is matched by a cloudy sky today.

'Mai...' Sirius gasped out. 'Will you REALLY be OK?! Those guys are worse than Death Eaters!' he cried as Lussuria's death is still fresh on his mind.

'I'll be alright.' Mai reassured him. 'I just need to worry about what to wear for tonight!' she said cheerfully.

'Seriously?!'

'Seriously~!' Mai smiled. 'I'm going to Tokyo for nice threads. I'll also accompany you to the Alley since I'm wary about the Varia...My radar is always activated so I'll never be caught off guard!'

'Dammit, I hate leaving you alone at a time like this...' Sirius moped. 'Stupid Andy!' But he is still Lord Black. Andromeda can only pull things off but she wasn't official family head. There are some things that only he, the family head can do.

'I'll be alright, really!' Mai reassured him again. 'For now, show them what a fully-recovered Black man is made of! That you're not the dried-up man they expect you to be! Moreover the Tri-Wizard Tournament...maybe you can do something more other than what they have in mind, other than idiotic ideas...stuff that fully utilizes a seventh year student's capabilities with great creativity! From what Andromeda-san mailed last week, the ideas are utterly stupid! Ugh, even an elementary school kid can do better!' she cried indignantly. 'Are our British kin THAT dumb?!'

'Unfortunately so.' Sirius drawled. 'Living in Japan made me smarter and watching your anime for fun gave me ideas...I just wish you'd throw your questionable material away!' he shivered as he saw BL anime in her stash.

'Noooo! They're adorable to watch!' Mai cried defensively. 'You just don't appreciate art!' Sirius choked in his tea.

'You call that art?! I call it stuff of nightmares!'

xxx

Tokyo...

After taking Sirius to Fushigimori Alley...Mai began her shopping for stylish clothes and cosplaying seems to be right up her alley.

To Ikebukuro she went. Besides, new steamy material may have been released!

And so...that night...

'Good thing I bought a new outfit.' Mai huffed as she put on a rain hooded cloak. 'No wonder they schedule my match to today! They're aiming on simulating the conditions!' she snorted before smirking. 'No matter, it works for me too. Fufufu...' she chuckled as she made sparks in her fingers.

Her eyes glinted darkly in amusement. She walked to school at 10:30 and waited for her family to arrive.

'Fiore Potter, your opponent is already here, two hours early.' the Cervello spoke. 'The venue is the school rooftop.'

'Really? Well now. The idiot can have a rain bath into pneumonia for all I care. I will not move until my family arrives.' Mai informed them. 'Besides, the match is at 11 anyway, plenty of time.'

'Very well.' Soon, the boys arrived with umbrellas. Mai is the only one wearing a hooded rain cloak, another cosplay material.

'Mai!' Tsuna called out. 'Are you...?'

'I'm always ready if its for Tsuna-sama.' said Mai. 'Let's go. The Cervello told me my opponent is two hours early, enjoying a long nighttime shower.' she smirked, chuckling through her breathing through her nose.

'Two hours early in this weather?! Is he crazy?!' Ryohei sputtered out.

'Idiots can't catch a cold they say. Don't bother.' said Mai in a dismissive I-don't-care tone as they went upstairs. Upstairs, the Varia are already there.

'The roof...' Tsuna gasped out as the middle schoolers saw a strange floor and towering structures.

'What the heck are those?!' Gokudera hollered.

'Tonight's battlefield for the lightning guardians are outfitted with lightning rods.' said twin 2.

'The battleground is called Elettrico Circuito.' said twin 1. On cue, lightning struck the rods and the whole floor lit up!

'You'll be OK, right?!' Tsuna sputtered to his Guardian who just smiled.

'I'll be alright. This is just right up my alley although I have other things to worry about...' Mai promised him.

'The Elettrico Circuito's floor has been coated with a special conductor. The lightning that strikes the rods will be discharged onto the floor with several times its normal potency.'

'No way! You'll be burnt to a crisp with that!' Tsuna choked out in horror.

'They knew a thunderstorm is coming and set this up, huh?!' Gokudera swore furiously as it exactly how it looks like.

'Thunder Guardian Fiore, please go to the center of the battleground.' said twin 2.

Mai removed her cloak to reveal her outfit that got the boys blushing and the Varia wondering who the hell taught the kid fashion. She wore a metallic dark blue set of a bikini top, hotpants, and matching long gloves and thigh-high boots. She wore a golden beaded tiara, beaded belts on her waist and golden star earrings. She also wore a light blue belt-like choker and belt-like straps on her upper arm.(Sailor Starfighter from SS Stars) Her hair is tied up into a high ponytail with a matching ribbon and braided, bound at the tip with a matching hairtie.

'What the hell are you wearing?!' all of them yelled while from the other side, Bel whistled appreciatively.

'Wow, she's not just cute but she's hot too.' he said. 'Ushishishishi...'

'You sure about that Bel? She's a nutcase like Luss!' Squalo snorted.

'And she just gave him source materials for his fetish and you know how loud he plays those things in his soundproofed room.' said Mammon. 'Just woe betide who opens his bedroom door.' besides the boss, all Varia Guardians all had that misfortune when they needed Lussuria when he's not in his office or training areas.

'Cosplay~you seriously think I'll let my closet get damaged from this fight? No way, they're all expensive!' Mai huffed as she walked into the ring. 'This one's disposable at least!' she said, while ignoring the cold since she could warm herself up with the heat from her flames. What, lightning is just 'sharp fire' along with electricity into the mix!

'Then, now for the Battle of Lightning...Leviathan VS Fiore Potter. You may now begin!' twin 2 declared when lightning struck again.

'MAI!' Tsuna cried as Mai and Levi got struck. Levi endured as per his Varia training but Mai was unaffected one bit. 'Huh?!'

'Like I said...don't worry about me.' Mai giggled in a cutesy girl pose at her family. Her using her flames to warm herself saved her butt. With her flames flowing within her body, it also protected her head to toe by hardening defensively.

'I wonder what she did to get unscathed...even that guy took some damage.' Ryohei commented thoughtfully.

'Mai mastered her powers so she definitely has a safe way to protect herself.' said Reborn. 'She told Iemitsu all her abilities and she got plenty from what he told me.'

'What did she do?' Tsuna asked him.

'Mai circulates her power through her body, accepted the strike, and let it flow throughout her body guided by her own flames and then pass it out through her feet, discharging it into the ground safely. This trick requires great focus and concentration. Its something only a Lightning Master can do or those born with Elettrico Cuoio, those born with skin good for conducting electricity, something Mai doesn't have but Lambo has.' Reborn told them. 'Mai's technique takes years to master but she's a genius with great mental strength. Her ability is perfect personified for this task.'

'Maybe that'll make Levi get serious.' said Bel when they heard that explanation.

'Yeah.' Mammon agreed. 'Levi is completely dedicated to the boss. 'He accomplishes his jobs and is punctual, and became a guardian...all to get the boss' approval. If he hears there's someone better suited...he'll definitely get jealous.' Levi and Mai started their fight with Levi taking out one of his electric parabolas while Mai created a lightning construct sword and parried with him in combat.

'OK...now _how_ is she parrying with him?' Yamamoto croaked out. 'For all her abilities, she's physically frailer than us yet she can match him toe to toe in physical prowess?'

'In the Dying Will Flames of the Sky Family, each flame has a specific trait.' Reborn spoke. 'Its main ability is hardening. Good for defense or penetrating attacks. Indeed, Mai is physically very frail and light in weight, but she compensates by hardening her bones and muscles to stand her ground, and using electricity to magnetize herself to the floor each time she steps and parries with Levi as to not get blown away so easily while at the same time being able to maintain her movement and dexterity. You need sheer mental focus to juggle everything. A feat very few can do whether you're a genius or not.' he explained. "Although when Iemitsu met with her, she just recently learned what hardening is as last time, she didn't know about it which is why Hibari was easily able to defeat her. But it seems its not just her body but also her construct. What talent." he smirked. "We really lucked out with this girl as a form of fortuitous event by several years!"

'Well...shit...' Squalo whistled upon hearing that. 'Looks like the girl is ironically, their most skilled it seems.'

'Looks like it...' said Mammon. The girl has many abilities to consider and even then not thought of. They focused too much on the aspects and the ranges it could do, they did not think bigger and go outside the box.

Levi was getting more furious and madder. "She seems to have just about everything!"

'Ohya, you look constipated.' Mai remarked thoughtfully as her ponytail rose up like a Scorpion's tail and fired a beam at his face since they were too buys pushing each other into a pointless game of pushing due to indeed, magnetizing and hardening herself. So she wanted him out of the way!

'Wha?!'

'You can do even that?!' Levi swore as he dodged the point-blank beam.

'...she's unreal...who's scarier, her or Mukuro?' Tsuna sweatdropped.

But that was not all.

When another lightning strike occurred...this time, it was different. She absorbed the lightning, everything going to her, further increasing her own power.

'Normally I'd like to play longer but seeing as we're all kids, we can't exactly afford getting a fever so I'd like to end this quickly.' she said as Levi got himself ready.

'Then I'd like to end this quick, too!' Levi growled as in a blink, he stabbed her in places with the pointy parts of his Parabolas, causing Mai to gasp as she did not expect that. But all he managed, were inch-deep piercings! 'So you're hard enough not to become shish-kebab, so what?!'

'You did great in piercing me at least.' Mai praised while wincing from her wounds. 'Although going near me while I absorbed so much gigajoules of electricity will be a fatal mistake on your part.' she grinned as she released a powerful lightning twister discharge. 'SPARKLING TWISTER BLADE!'

Levi did his darndest to dodge everything but not only that...

The rooftop exploded as a barrier of electricity quickly surrounded Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Reborn as the rooftop collapsed from that powerful attack, and destroyed the Elettrico Circuito when the blades sliced up the lightning rods too.

xxx

When the dust smoke subsided with everyone getting back their footing...and Levi is still alive.

"That technique is damn lethal..." Squalo watched on apprehensively. "When she said Gigajoules, Levi did well in evading the blades from that lightning twister or he's more than just chopped up crispy-charred pieces..."

"That bitch...she surely spent up plenty of power...how come she isn't even winded one bit?!" Levi swore while he is still on an adrenaline rush, having barely just survived THAT.

'Levi's damn lucky to survive that.' Mammon commented. 'Our Varia training saved his hide otherwise he's a statue of charcoal by now.'

'Yeah.' Bel agreed.

'The girl isn't even the least bit winded.' Squalo pitched in. 'It wasn't her own energy she used after all...she spent the lightning she's absorbed.'

'The school rooftop is all gone!' Gokudera shuddered.

'Hiiie! Hibari-san will be pissed for sure!' Tsuna freaked out as two floors worth comprising the whole part of the rooftop in the building they were on is now no more than rubble and they're now in a classroom!

'Ah~! He's still alive and Hibari's gonna have a bitch fit...' Mai sighed at the damage she caused as they were now in a classroom. 'Oy, funky twins, can we continue in the quadrangle?' she called out to the Cervello.

The Cervello exchanged looks.

'Very well. To avoid casualties among spectators, we will permit this.' said twin 1 as the Varia, Cervello and Mai jumped off the building.

'Hey!' Ryohei yelled.

'That was close...' Iemitsu shuddered as he and Basil barely avoided the rain of rubble. 'We came to watch by going up and now we have to go down again!'

'Down stairs we go! Come on!' Yamamoto cried as they all ran downstairs while at the quadrangle...the fight continued on. This time, its back to weapons again and in a high-level fight and that's the sight they saw. This time, Levi obtained damage and is also injured, not just Mai herself...Levi was the first to fall with Mai showing more injuries than the piercings she took, and her gloves and boots torn up, showing bleeding slashes.

'...Levi is unable to continue on fighting.' twin 1 announced by the time they got down to the Quadrangle. 'Therefore the winner for the Battle of Lightning is Fiore Potter!' she declared as Mai took Levi's half of the ring and fused it with hers with a cat-like smile.

'Tomorrow night's match will be between the Guardians of Storm.' said twin 2.

'You know you're a pretty good fighter.' Mai told Levi while poking his head with a finger. 'Just that, your hotheadedness worked against you. Too bad~' she quickly dodged Gola Mosca shooting Levi just like Lussuria with quick back flips. 'Whoops!'

'Its done already?!' Tsuna gasped out as the Cervello and Varia disappeared in blurs.

'Yep...' Mai chirped as she got her ring. 'I won, Tsuna-sama!' she chimed happily, showing off her prize.

'That's two wins!' Gokudera cried in delight.

'I'm glad you're OK Mai.' Tsuna gasped in relief but...

'I think she's not OK.' said Reborn, still sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder...indeed, Mai didn't look too good.

'I feel really woozy...' she said feebly, looking ill from blood loss. 'Tomorrow will be Storm...' and she collapsed.

'Mai!' Tsuna freaked out as they caught her and noticed her additional injuries. 'This is bad...she got pierced in places before and now additional injuries...'

'She's losing blood...we better go to the hospital quick.' said Iemitsu. 'We have a car!' they boarded the car with Mai lying on the laps of the boys while Iemitsu and Basil were on front. 'What caused the explosion anyway?!'

'Mai created a devastating twister of lightning blades using the lightning she absorbed when lightning struck the field the Cervello cooked up.' Reborn explained to him. 'Levi barely survived that, being a Varia Quality. Had it been anyone else, they'll be in charcoal pieces then become dust. Its that powerful. And the only thing to worry about is her blood loss and her injuries.'

'I hope the hospital is still open...this isn't funny anymore.' Tsuna choked out. 'Everyone is getting hurt because of these rings...oniisan and now Mai too...I don't want anyone else to get hurt anymore...' he said in utter distress.

'Its inevitable Tsuna.' said Yamamoto. 'All we have to do is not get injured too much and we'll be OK.' he reassured him.

'I'll be alright tomorrow Juudaime! No need to worry about us!' Gokudera added. 'We won twice now! It'll be a doozy and I got in a better mood!'

xxx

Hospital...

'Reborn, we should go to the Alley for some of 'those stuff'.' said Tsuna as he talked with Reborn alone. 'What do you think?'

'Let's see if we can purchase some then.' said Reborn. 'We might need a Healer's Prescription since Blood-Replenishing Potions might be distribution-restricted.'

'How about through the goblins?'

'...we try. We better go see Iemitsu for the money. It might cost a pretty penny. She'll pay him back anyway.'


	9. Chrome and Mukuro

Chrome and Mukuro

Hospital...

'Really? You bought Blood Replenisher for me?' Mai croaked out, stunned with how far Tsuna went. 'These things are expensive!' she squeaked as she looked at the empty bottle in her hand with instructions at the back.

'Well, you're in a really bad shape and we had to carefully make you drink it to make sure it really goes down the hatch.' said Tsuna as Iemitsu did the job last night after purchasing a bottle while the blonde reeled from how badly it smells. 'Given the blood you lost, only one bottle is needed and Reborn healed you with his flames before we had you drink it when you were out cold...but you're still on bed rest for a couple days until you no longer feel the effects of blood loss.'

'Right...'

'And no using of powers, either.' Reborn added, taking the empty bottle from her. 'It might work against the magic of the potion so watch it. Well, we'll dispose of the bottle now.'

'Take care now Mai. The others are preparing for theirs, too.' he said. 'Today is Gokudera's match. I hope he gets away with less injuries...'

'It won't be that easy...we're just amateurs against a bunch of trained killers.' Mai told him. 'What works for us is their arrogance and tendency to underestimate us just because we're kids. But given how I did...it will now work against us so I'm a bit sorry for that.' she lamented apologetically.

'We'll do our best Mai.' said Tsuna, promising her.

'And that means I'll train you harder to prepare for that scenario dame-Tsuna.' Reborn told the brunette who became white granite. 'That is indeed a grim possibility.' he said. 'Let's go.'

With that, Mai is left alone in her room.

At least her room has TV so she wouldn't get bored...

By that night, she heard that Gokudera and Bel nearly died from the wind turbines and Tsuna begged for Gokudera to quit than die as it would be pointless to have the ring if he died and he cared more for Gokudera than a ring, and Tsuna had a breakdown from nearly losing him.

'Nearly ground beef from the Turbines, you said?' Mai looked visibly ill as she talked with Gokudera in his room, taking her iv drip with her when Reborn took Tsuna away after the other guardians consoled the distraught brunette.

'Yeah...sure I didn't win but losing was worth it.' said Gokudera, looking happy. Mai blinked owlishly.

'Eh? Why?'

'Juudaime...he said **I** matter **more** to him than the ring.' said Gokudera happily. 'It feels like I really won. These injuries are nothing compared to that!' he cried enthusiastically. Mai smiled at that. Indeed, Tsuna cared more for them than being Vongola boss.

'Well, we're lucky with our boss.' Mai told him, her own mood lifted. 'Other bosses would just ditch us like yesterday's fashion trend if we screw up.'

'Yeah, we lucked out.' Gokudera agreed with a wistful smile. 'Juudaime is a really great person. Nobody just sees that since they just see what's not good about him. But dang, these wounds hurt!' he winced as they're still stinging, being fresh. 'Fucking turbines and those damn bitches for bringing in said turbines...geez!'

'Makes me wonder how much of Vongola's money they're spending on this.' Mai snorted wryly. 'If this keeps up Vongola will be bankrupt sometime soon.'

'You kidding? Vongola's one of the richest famiglias...arranging these things probably even didn't dent their bank account!'

Next night, its Yamamoto who came, injured. Mostly cuts from blades and his eyelid.

'Now what happened to you?' Gokudera asked him as Yamamoto laughed.

'Same as Mai-san! But I got away with lighter slashes at least otherwise Tsuna will freak out again.' he chuckled before he wore a somber smile. 'The look on his face when Gokudera nearly died...I can't add to that by nearly dying too but it was difficult. But I'm more worried about Squalo.'

'Hah?!' his fellow Guardians sputtered out.

'Now what happened?!' Gokudera demanded.

'Well, my battle arena is filled with water...' Yamamoto told them. 'Then we have to defeat the other within a time limit before they release a Great White Shark!' Gokudera and Mai looked horrified. 'I managed to beat Squalo...and I tried to save him but he kicked me off and let himself...' he said with a grimace.

'Well...shit.' Gokudera croaked as Mai looked ill. 'Nasty way to go.'

'I don't like where this is going anymore guys.' said Yamamoto. 'I don't want to see Tsuna cry over us anymore nor see any more of us get hurt. Anyway, how are you two faring?'

'I'm almost better but I still can't use my powers.' said Mai. 'I'm on restriction by Reborn.'

'It feels like someone poured vinegar on my wounds because they fucking hurt.' said Gokudera unhappily while wincing. 'Owww...'

'That's harsh.' Yamamoto chuckled. Gokudera's injuries are worser than his after all. His cuts are nothing.

xxx

Next night...

'Nee Gokudera...feeling a bit better?' Mai asked her fellow guardian when she peeked into his room.

'Well, a bit better compared to yesterday...the nurses changed my bandages, cleaned and re-wrapped.' said the bomber. 'What of it?'

'Dino-sama offered us a ride to the Mist Battle even if its a bit late.' Mai chirped. 'Who cares what we wear, free ride is free ride!'

'Really? Then let's go!' Gokudera forced himself up, hissing from his wounds from his legs, prompting Mai to help him out. 'Oy, you're also injured!'

'Its not my legs that's hurt.' Mai rolled her eyes. 'Come on!'

And so...

'You kids sure are bull-headed.' said Dino as Romario drove them to school. 'You kids are injured with things no kid your age should have...' Mai is pierced in many places but nothing too vital and slashed up too, while Gokudera nearly became the first sample of ground _human_ meat.

'Well we really want to know who our Mist is.' said Mai. 'We five know each other, he or she is the odd duck out.' she pointed out. 'And Iemitsu-sama said we're family so family shouldn't be strangers!' Dino laughed jovially at that. And to think this girl used to be a cold, cynical burglar who only cared for herself and survival...and meeting Tsuna turned her into seeing things more brighter and more innocently...although there was little improvement in her personality as she retained her ruthlessness, and is a big fan of disturbing topics.

Even better, Reborn classified him as an Uke too like Tsuna. Whyyyy?

By the time they arrived, Gokudera looked flabbergasted as Mukuro appeared in a swirl of mist while chuckling in a familiar voice. 'You're showing off quite a bit aren't you? For mafia-style.'

'That voice is so deep...is he older than us?' Mai blinked owlishly.

'Sonova!' Gokudera gasped out at the voice. 'HE'S the guardian?!'

'Storm and Lightning, Don Cavallone, please remain outside but you may watch.' said twin 1. 'You weren't entered in the enclosure provided, so that is your restriction.'

'That can't be helped, we are late.' Dino grinned.

'You two!' Tsuna sputtered, seeing his injured Guardians. 'What're you doing here?'

'Curiosity?' Mai chirped with a cat-like smile. 'But you guys seem to know this fella that got you all high-strung~ care to fill me in?'

'Before we met you, we had to deal with this guy and he's the first criminal we met.' said Gokudera. 'Rokudo Mukuro...he killed so many mafioso and Juudaime told us why. A week before you came, he was our opponent before we had to deal with you.'

'Its been a while.' Mukuro greeted. 'I have come back...from the other side of the cycle.'

'...his head **looks like a pineapple**.' Mai remarked as Mukuro stiffened, as he turned around to see who said that. Ken and Chikusa gulped because that usually pisses him off.

"She just said taboo!" both of them thought in horror.

Mukuro saw Gokudera and an unknown girl who both possessed Vongola Rings, fresh from the hospital. He didn't say a word and decided to let the girl off as she has yet to know 'Mukuro Rules' anyway.

Just this once.

Only one freebie!

'Rokudo Mukuro...I was wondering where I heard that name before, but now I remember.' said Mammon as he got up. 'About a month ago, someone tried to escape Vendicare. That someone was Rokudo Mukuro.' Mai tugged on Dino for an explanation.

'Vendicare is a prison for the most dangerous humans in this planet that now law enforcer can handle. It mostly houses dangerous, out-of-control mafioso.' Dino explained to her. 'Its located in a very cold place, and its so dark its said that you never see the light of day ever again. Its said that if you committed a grave crime so grave and that included killing high-ranking mafioso for no reason, the Vindice will show up and drag you off, before they inform the other bosses of their latest quarry and why. And Rokudo Mukuro along with his associates, are in prison for killing a lot of low-ranking famiglia.'

'I don't understand...isn't killing normal in the mafia community?' Mai asked him as Dino twitched.

'You watch too much anime.' he deadpanned. 'Reality and anime are different. Yes, its normal as long as its a 'job' and you're paid for it. However if you kill for no reason particularly high-ranking members, say hello to the Vindice and you'll be shacking up in Vendicare. Balance of power between all organizations must be maintained or a sudden shift will cause chaos in the balance of power, and there will be mafia wars in a bid to increase territory and even more killings and bloodshed. Rokudo Mukuro's murders of 50 and more low-level famiglia members caused just that after the Vindice imprisoned him two years ago. It was a royal mess, but an opportunity even I used. Hey, I'm a mafia boss too you know.' he said wryly.

The fight begun with Mammon starting to freeze Mukuro in a blizzard but the illusion affects EVERYONE too but Mukuro is the only one to be in ice...but he burst out with flowers and wrapped Mammon in vines. Tightly.

'That's the real Mukuro!' Yamamoto gasped out. 'But what happened to that girl?!'

'Mai, what do you see in our Mist Guardian with your radar?' Reborn asked her. 'You saw her before she transformed.'

'Hai...' Mai remembered seeing a girl in green clothes lying on the floor, but with obscured features due to the fog. 'She possesses a powerful, but inexperienced bio-signature. But when she did a sex change,' a lot of people CHOKED. 'Her own signal somehow got stronger yet no outside interference to influence this strengthening signal but...I see a linking string of something else influencing the change of the signal. From her inexperienced power it instantly turned into master.'

'Well, now you can tell when its Chrome or when its Mukuro.' Reborn told the kids. 'The case is this: Mukuro can exist through Chrome. But Chrome can't live without Mukuro.'

'Er...explain?' Mai croaked out. 'I don't think we get it.'

'A month ago after Mukuro broke out, Chrome, then Asamiya Nagi had a car accident that cost her, her right eye, and most of her abdominal organs.' said Reborn grimly. 'She was taken to the hospital, but...she also has the misfortune of being born to a wealthy family who are also more career oriented than family oriented, hardly seeing the others. Too distant. A famous actress mother, and her businessman father who didn't care about her and pretty much left her for dead.' she said to the teenagers' horror. 'The only way to save her is an organ donor through close relatives but only her mother's is compatible...due to that, her mother left her for dead, unwilling to leave her career which she deemed more important than her own child.'

'Horrible...' Tsuna shuddered.

'While Chrome was dying, she met Mukuro and awakened to her power. Mukuro saved her by creating illusion organs for her but as she just started, she cannot maintain those organs on her own so he maintains them for her...and the trident is their link. When Mammon broke her trident, their link broke and her organs vanished, prompting Mukuro to take over so she won't die.'

'Talk about a rough life...' Mai winced. 'But its also fair trade...he's in prison but he can be out anytime he wanted and Chrome would live longer.'

'That's exactly the case.'

Soon, Mukuro defeated Mammon. Mercilessly too.

'Now then...is this acceptable?' Mukuro showed the Cervello the joined Mist Ring. They exchanged looks.

'Mammon is now unable to battle.' said twin 2. 'Therefore the winner of the Battle for the Mist Ring is Chrome Dokuro.'

'Mai! Go check!' Tsuna yelped. 'Is Mammon really ripped to pieces?!' Mukuro in his opinion, went too far!

'Honestly, still so naive.' Mukuro huffed in amusement. 'Still showing sympathy to the enemy...Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

'Nope...he escaped through the gym windows up in the ceiling. Still alive and kicking.' Mai reassured him. 'I guess when Mukuro inflated him, he was able to prepare his escape while panicking because that really looked painful...'

'Kufufufufu...indeed.' Mukuro chuckled. 'From the start, he had every intention to escape anyway...but still, detection is pretty convenient...but I do hope you see more than just life signs...because something surprising is in store for you. Even I am awed at what's going on behind the scenes, but I'm not such a nice person to go poking into business. But I'm sure your friend knows what I'm talking about.' he said, eyeing Mai.

'...not here.' she said. 'I've had doubts but still...I lack details before I can make something out of it.'

'Mukuro-sama!' Chikusa gasped out as Mukuro returned to them.

'Amazing-byon! You sure kicked ass!' Ken cheered as Mukuro just looked smug.

'Well, I became your guardian simply because its convenient.' Mukuro purred. 'Because I'm closer to possessing you.' he said with a playful smile that triggered something horrifying.

As soon as Mai heard those words, steamy images manifested in her head.

'Y-you bastard!' Gokudera swore as Mai...

Those words translated differently in her head.

'K-kyaaaa!' she squealed excitedly in a high-pitched voice. 'A love proposal from your own guardian, Tsuna-samaaa!' she cried in glee, blushing while having a nosebleed. Dino, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei(who had to be educated) looked on in alarm and horror.

Reborn face-palmed.

Colonello just looked at Reborn inquiringly.

'You don't want to know.' he said. 'Trust me.'

'You got it all wrong you weird pervert!' Gokudera sputtered out, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. 'Mukuro didn't mean THAT kind of possessing!'

'Not cool man, NOT cool!' Ryohei choked out, wide-eyed as Mai is in her own fantasy world.

'...its official, they have their own Lussuria over there.' said Bel wryly. The Cervello were speechless.

Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa just blinked owlishly.

'How does she see my possession of you romantic? Weird girl.' he remarked cluelessly.

'Believe me you don't wanna know!' Tsuna shivered, looking blue and ill that got Mukuro more curious. 'Mai-san please stop that way of thinking, I beg you! That's wrong in oh-so-many levels!' he wailed.

'...I'll have Chrome check later.' Mukuro sighed as he wobbled. 'So...so tired...' and he collapsed, reverting back to Chrome.

'Ah, she collapsed!' Dino gasped out as Chrome fell asleep.

'Mukuro recklessly used up a lot of power to manifest himself into reality.' Reborn explained. 'We won't be seeing him for a while.'

'What about her internal organs?!' Tsuna yelped in panic.

'Its OK. The link between them is restored.' Reborn reassured him as the Trident is there. 'Her organs are OK.'

'Geez, this girl gets tired so easily...so much for humans.' Ken grumbled as the others sweatdropped.

'You're human too asshole!' Gokudera said snidely.

'Let's go Ken.' said Chikusa.

'Yup.'

'W-wait, you're leaving her?!' Tsuna sputtered out in disbelief.

'What, she's got two legs anyway.' Ken huffed. 'When she wakes, she can go by herself. Its not as if she's Mukuro-sama anyway.'

'Now that's just plain cold.' Mai huffed, her cheeks puffing up.

'We will continue on with the next battle.' the Cervello declared. 'Tomorrow night will be the last Guardian Battle between the Guardians of Cloud.'


	10. A Big Choice

A Big Choice

Nakayama Hospital...

Everyone gathered in the lounge.

'Xanxus is still that confident even though its five wins on our side against Xanxus' one.' Dino frowned. 'What the heck is going on? What does he know, that we don't?'

'Mukuro knows but won't tell us...but Mai, what do you know?' Tsuna asked Mai who frowned.

'Gola Mosca is strange...I just don't get him.' said Mai.

'What don't you get about him? He's just a big guy in a weird costume with a weird name?' Ryohei asked her. Mai shook her head.

'...Romario-san, do you have a pen and paper on you?' Mai requested as Romario took out a pen and notepad and gave it to her. Mai began drawing an obese human figure on the table. 'Let's say this is Gola Mosca. But as you know, I sense humans by their bio-electric signals. In that case, this whole silhouette must be full in my radar. Like seeing a human-shaped light. However, Gola Mosca...is this.'

She drew a crouching human figure where the heart should be, and a branching series of veins all over inside the Gola Mosca figure and the source is the person.

'Wha?!'

'It means a human is inside Gola Mosca.' said Mai grimly. 'Gola Mosca is just a machine powered up by this person...and this signal is very similar to that of Tsuna-sama and Iemitsu-sama but stronger.' the boys and men in the room stiffened. 'This must be what Xanxus is confident about and banking on. And given how Hibari works...'

'Similar to Tsuna and Iemitsu...you say?' Reborn swore. What the hell is going on here?

'Hai...and Gola Mosca is running on his power too.' Mai added. 'If anything were to happen to this person...and I just learned about the Vindice from Dino-san...it may all end if we accidentally kill this person. One or all of us may go to Vendicare.' she said softly. 'This is his bet.'

The boys don't like the scenario one bit.

'I better go tell Hibari.' Dino said urgently, taking the notepad with him and he ran off with Romario.

'...good thing we have you.' Reborn said darkly. 'Right now, Vongola is in a state of internal strife in Italy because of this conflict.' he said. 'If this person is who I think it is...this is worse than I thought.'

'Who do you suspect is in Gola Mosca, Reborn?' Tsuna choked out.

'...The 9th, your predecessor.' the famiglia stiffened. 'And the 9th who declared the order of Ring Battle is none other than a fake!'

'HAH?!'

'But Reborn...if that's true, then what the hell are the Guardians doing?!' Mai gasped out. 'I was taught about the flames...and how our Sky is important to us Guardian Flames! Yet if the 9th is really inside Gola Mosca, how could they let this happen?!' she cried in anger as the boys gave her odd looks and she answered. 'To the rest of us Guardian Flames, our Sky is very precious. They who welcome and accept anybody no matter who and what you are...they are home. Without the Sky we're nothing...and without us, our Sky has no life. Together the seven of us are a family covering for each other, and we can't be without the other.'

'We are driven by our instinct because Skies are home. They draw people in, grab and don't let go.' Reborn continued for her. 'Without a sky, we can't exist. The sky is our centerpiece. the glue that hold us together and complete our being. All Guardian Flames would harmonize with their Sky and for each Guardian, they have a destined Sky they'll meet and once they harmonized, we guardian flames of the Sun, Cloud, Rain, Storm, Lightning and Mist will do our damndest to protect that bond. If we lose our sky...its like we lost our whole world. Sometimes, due to that fear, Guardians avoided Harmony even if it means a chunk of themselves are gone because what would happen if they lost a sky they harmonized to, would be several times worse.'

'Hey, we didn't know that!' Yamamoto did a double-take.

'So Juudaime is that important...' Gokudera crowed out.

'Wow...' Ryohei blinked. 'So the reason why Gokudera is extremely protective of Sawada is because he harmonized before we all knew about the flames? And we all harmonized too?' indeed, Gokudera is the most protective and defensive of Tsuna as well as possessive of him. Yamamoto would hang around when he could as well. Ryohei has yet to feel that feeling and Mai is another story, willing to do pretty much anything.

'Yes.' Mai deadpanned. 'We're lucky our Sky is nearby and all of us happen to be in just one town and all of us harmonized with you boys being so since last year before Tsuna-sama found out about the flames when this Ring Conflict started and I just found out from his father because I could actually use my power. Nobody else is _that_ lucky...other skies and other guardians take years before they find each other or worse, never.'

'Er...what about HIbari and Mukuro?' Yamamoto croaked out.

Tsuna and Gokudera shook their heads as one.

'You crazy? Given their personalities, that's like, trying to climb Everest with bare hands!' Gokudera sputtered. 'It'll take a miracle!'

xxx

By the riverside where Hibari awaited his tutor, Hibari is informed of the grave circumstances by Dino and what's in store for him in his match tomorrow and what's at stake at his match tomorrow. He has to destroy Gola Mosca utterly and save the person inside the machine without harming him because that person may be who they think he is, and killing him will land them all in prison!

'So that's how it is eh?' Hibari frowned, seeing the image Mai drew.

'Yeah...but for now, Xanxus doesn't know we figured this out. That we know what he's up to. Mukuro gave us the hint and we figured it out from there.' Dino told him. 'None of you must absolutely go to Vendicare.' he said seriously.

'Hn. As if I'd want to share houseroom with that pineapple bastard anyway.' Hibari grunted. 'He can have it to himself.' Dino sweatdropped. He learned that if things are worded the right way, Hibari will move the way you want him to.

xxx

Fushigimori Alley, Tokyo the next day...they inquired at the hospital to see if they have the ability to regrow organs...

'Oh, that CAN be done, but very costly for the patient so think really carefully.' said the Healer. 'A human body's ability to replicate their cells the muggles called Mitosis is naturally limited, only enough to heal injuries helped along by potions. But regrowing organs would take away some of your lifespan, depending on how many needed regrowing...especially if done all at once!'

'A right eye, and pretty much her entire abdominal region, but her Reproductives are still intact.' Reborn told the Healer. 'For now, our patient is living off of Illusion Organs created by someone so the illusions are tricking the body into thinking they're real and function like the real thing. But when their link is broken, its fatal.'

'That's a long list...and I've never heard of Illusion Organs...' needless to say, Reborn had to explain away about the Dying Will Flames, a power only muggles and squibs can access and what each flame type can do, and explained the mechanics of Illusions the medical way. 'I see...so in a way Squibs can have these abilities?'

'Indeed, but I'd rather not advertise that.' said Reborn, working his arcobaleno powers on the Healer, making him stay silent about the topic forever.

'Very well.'

'So how many years will be taken?' Tsuna croaked out fearfully.

'If all at once, that's ten years of the original lifespan gone kid.' said the Healer. 'And a normal muggle can only live seventy or eighty unlike wizards and squibs who have a bit longer. We really need willing consent and I do mean willing...'

'Ah...'

When they left the hospital, Tsuna then went shopping on Mai's requests for beauty products using her money. Well, she still has plenty of Tokyo and Namimori's money...

xxx

Hospital...

Mai watches over Chrome who is still sleeping off her exhaustion.

'Hummm...also a pineapple head but she's cute but a tad skinny...since we're both girls, we might have the same interests I think~' she giggled.

'Mai.' said Tsuna as he returned with Reborn. 'Here are the stuff you requested but you're already all set so is it for her?' he asked her, giving her the shopping bag.

'Yep! She'll be shacking up in my house for a few hours before she goes home to those doom and gloom guys every day from now on. I decided that.' Mai chirped. 'Its only us two girls in this group after all! So what did the doctors say?'

'Well...regrowing what she's missing will consume ten years of her lifespan.' said Tsuna nervously. 'So this is a big decision for Chrome to make.' he said. Mai winced.

'Ten years?'

'That's what they said. So its up to her if she wants to regrow her organs.' said Reborn. 'Talk to her about it later when she wakes.' Mai nodded as they left.

Two hours later, Chrome woke up, seeing a very cute girl in front of her. 'Hi!'

'U-um...hi?' Chrome squeaked timidly.

'I'm the lightning guardian, Fiore Potter but I prefer my japanese name, Nogami Mai. I lived with the letter for years after all.' Mai told her. 'Its just us two ladies out of seven guardians since everyone else are boys...unless Mukuro is sharing the Mist Position with you?'

'I think its like that.' said Chrome. 'Mukuro-sama cannot be here so I act in his stead.'

'I see I see...well, here are the new rules now.' Mai winked. 'After a bath and a little pampering, we're going shopping!'

'E-eh?' Mai took Chrome to the Bathroom to use the products on her and instructing her what to do because 'they're medical'. Upon getting the desired effects, Chrome was amazed with herself as well although the potion to straighten teeth can't be consumed just yet, due to her illusion organs. 'Mai-san, what's all this? Isn't these instant-effect products expensive?' she croaked out. She was pretty sure not even her mother knows of this.

'Meh, they are but its Vongola's money anyway.' Mai winked. 'You don't have to worry about it.' she said before going serious, 'And also, Tsuna-sama found a way to fix your...organ problem even without that bitchy woman but its pretty costly and in the end, its your choice.' she said. 'For now the only ones who know are Tsuna-sama, myself, Reborn and now, you.'

'My choice?'

'Yeah. Regrowing everything will take ten years off your natural lifespan.' Mai told her softly. 'We have the...resources for that but due to that cost, you must decide if you want your organs back. To avert that cost, we can just make it look like an accident and give you her things.' Chrome balked at that.

'Uhm...I-I'll talk to Mukuro-sama about that when he wakes.' said Chrome with a shudder on how casually Mai can talk about killing her mother. Mai nodded.

'There's no rush, our resources won't go anywhere. You have all time in the world to think and think hard because its costly.' Mai reassured her. 'So let's shop in Tokyo and you'll be going home to Kokuyo every night from now on, but stay in my house for a few hours after school. I'm going to physically train you since men don't know squat about training girls.'

'A-ano...I don't go to school. I just wear the clothes.' Chrome told her timidly. 'Because they already signed me off as dead and my files are gone.'

'They...who? Your parents?' Chrome nodded in resignation. Mai muttered darkly about this.

'Tsuna-sama will be furious about this...' Mai growled angrily. 'But don't worry Chrome...they're not worth it. They're trash. Not worth your tears.' she comforted the brunette with a pat on the shoulders. 'What's more important is you found people who actually cared for you. People actually worth crying over. Mukuro saved you and gave you a home. Tsuna-sama and the other boys will care for you too if you let them...I can tell you're kinda shy.' she giggled. 'They won't bite!'

Chrome just looked sheepish.

'Come on, let's go to Tokyo my way! With my ability we can cheat traffic although we can't do that while carrying shopping bags!'

xxx

Ikebukuro, Otome Road...

'A-ano, Mai-san...are you seriously going to pay for everything?' Chrome squeaked incredulously.

'Its our family's money anyway, not my money, no big deal!' Mai chirped to Chrome's sweatdrops. But little did Chrome know that its actually Mai's stolen money, not yet her own funds. First stop was cute underwear and pairs of tights and stockings before actual clothes and shoes. Since autumn, winter and spring are pretty chilly weathers with Spring being mild in comparison, they shopped for both autumn and winter clothes, and matching shoes in either high end fashion, or goth loli. In the end, Chrome has enough to fill a closet...and they had to go to Kokuyo to prepare a closet just for her, and buy it in town...

'Whoa! What the heck?!' Ken yelped as the two girls came to Kokuyo Land with a lot of shopping, and a clearly-controlled pair of men carrying a drawer and a closet.

'Oh, we went shopping!' Mai chimed. 'Girls should have plenty of clothes you know!'

'And where did you get the money?' Chikusa added incredulously.

'Ummm...sponsored for.' said Chrome shyly as the girls cleared up a room just for Chrome in the building(Mai was horrified that they LIVE here but they really don't have a choice: Chrome is 'dead' and the other two boys are fugitives). They planned on buying furniture to make Kokuyo land livable and use the rooms where glass windows aren't shattered.

In fact, they have more shopping to do.

Clothes(something the boys don't care for much).

Furniture.

Cooking ware.

Dining ware.

Pesticides and mosquito nets.

Portable, and battery-powered electronics, heaters and portable gas stoves complete with gas tanks to enable cooking.

Mai is appalled that to get by, they eat snacks! Choco balls, pocky, chewing gum(Mai gave Chrome an odd look when she told her Ken swallows his gum) and other junk food are not really meals! No wonder Chrome's as thin as a twig and apparently, so are the other boys, Mukuro included. She also informed the boys of the arrangements they have no objections with.

xxx

'So you girls did shopping today huh?' Tsuna asked Mai as the main guardians are together while Chrome would be a bit late with Chikusa and Ken.

'Yeah, her closet and shoe closet for now and I bought her a complete set of manga in Otome Road.' the boys went green, thinking she bought the poor girl THOSE. 'I'll use my remaining Tokyo money...just don't tell Chrome I'm using my money. I told her we're spending Vongola's money as a Guardian Perk so she won't hesitate to take it and just let me buy stuff for her.' the boys sweatdropped.

'Hooo? So that's how it is?' all of them got startled by Mukuro possessing a bird.

'Mukuro!'

'You didn't detect him?!' Yamamoto sputtered out at Mai who shrugged.

'I can't detect spirits unless they possess humans!' Mai shrugged in a 'what-can-you-do?' manner. 'I've never encountered animal possession before!'

'That's nice of you to be kind to my dear Chrome.' Mukuro chuckled. 'And she told me many things...some of which, are a big decision to make indeed.' he said. 'We have decided...and Chrome herself will tell you although I'm not happy with what she chose.' he huffed. 'I prefer the easier, less costly way in my opinion but she's way too nice.' and he was gone with the bird's right eye changing back, and flew away.

'What's he talking about?' Gokudera asked Tsuna curiously.

'Its about her organ treatment that we offered.' said Tsuna. 'There are two ways. Both are costly but the other option is a bit cheap.' he said with a wince. As if he could call it that! The so-called cheap way is to...gulp...kill her mother and take her organs! 'Its classified so I can't talk about it. Its under Omerta. I'm the only one who knows along with Reborn.' he lied.

'Heee...'


	11. Hibari's Ploy

Hibari's Ploy

That night...

Its Hibari VS Gola Mosca.

A crucial fight because they must determine WHO is inside Gola Mosca. The 9th or some unfortunate sod?

Its now 11 om and Hibari came, confident, ready and just eager to kick machinery ass.

There's a ring prepared for them in the sports field too, to Ryohei's horror.

'Now what kind of crazy they cooked up?' Gokudera wondered aloud. 'Everything other than turf-top and Chrome's matches are total nutjobs for arenas.'

'Haha, senpai and Chrome-chan are lucky in that regard.' Yamamoto chuckled. 'I'm kinda jealous.' he pouted petulantly. They sat by the grassy part of the grounds together while the Kokuyo Gang sat a distance away from them. Apparently under orders to watch from Mukuro.

'There's a barb-wire fence, an _electric_ barb-wire fence, automatic gatling guns...who knows what else the Cervello cooked up.' the bomber grimaced.

'I really don't like to know what they came up with this time...I wonder if my match is just as insane?' Tsuna whimpered, burying his face in his hands.

Because of the fact that Mai could use her lightning flames, Reborn trained him in flames in advance because as boss, he cannot lag behind from his subordinates. That's impermissible. He learned how to use his flames but as he is now, he can only do so in HDWM and using his gloves as he can't fight without burning his hands yet. He didn't have the same mastery levels as Mai after all. Physical training, Meditation and Flames and in the ten days before the Varia came, they were working on the Primo's technique as it was what stopped Xanxus before. And they're STILL training during the day, and trained enough to no longer need a bullet although Basil still gave him his pills that his father invented since activating on his own is still difficult.

But still, it raised his confidence points even though he's no Xanxus, Mai and Mukuro in regards to mastery and skill in power.

'The mission of the Cloud Guardian is to be the aloof drifting cloud who protects the family from an individual standpoint and whom nothing can ever bind.' said twin 2.

'Basically he does the job on his own terms and his own methods to interpret what the boss wants done and accomplish his tasks all the same while nobody can boss him around.' Mai snorted. 'Assuming both the boss and the Cloud truly know and understand each other in perfect sync that is...'

'So Tsuna, be good buddies with Hibari and we know how to be his buddy.' Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna shivered horribly.

To be worth Hibari's respect, you have to be stronger than he is.

Fuuuuuuck.

'...we have prepared the most extreme field for him.' twin 2 continued. 'The field is surrounded on all sides with barbed wire, as well as eight automatic batteries that shoot at any mobile object detected within 30 meter radius. Furthermore there are countless pressure-sensitive mines buried under the ground. Once activated, an alarm will immediately sound followed by an explosion.'

'That's a battlefield!' Ryohei exclaimed in horror.

'So its just barbed wire...who needs an electric fence when there's eight motion-sensing gatling batteries?' Tsuna groaned in a deadpan voice.

'If you're scared you can just run.' Xanxus sneered.

'Up yours, scarhead!' Gokudera retorted.

'Then we shall begin.' said twin 1. 'The Battle for the Guardian of the Cloud, Gola Mosca VS Hibari Kyoya, begin!'

Hibari looked at his opponent who is just a machine with a trap if he wasn't careful enough. If he wasn't, either he alone or all six of them will join Mukuro in Vendicare as Mukuro is the seventh guardian. Chrome is just his stand-in so she's spared if he accidentally kills the prisoner. He was made to study the blueprints of a Mosca so he has to thoroughly destroy everything but leave the 'passenger's seat' intact.

He found this highly annoying and it pisses him off, and it took the fun out of fighting by having a hostage. Damn herbivores.

When Mosca lunged at him, Hibari knew what to do.

He disabled the weapons systems and the sensors systems...then systematically beat the tar out of it in pieces along with its control systems and anything else while getting his ring.

All in a span of one minute.

If that wasn't bad-ass, they didn't know what is.

However...

Its still moving!

'There's something they didn't tell me about...' Hibari swore as he evaded the attack and kicked away the power core way over to the other side...towards his group!

'EEK!' and they scampered away to avoid it.

However, with remaining power Mosca is still functioning!

Hibari guessed that the Varia added some more kinks that Vongola did not know about. But his mission is to save the power supply captive or all of them or he alone would go to Vendicare if the hostage is who they think it is.

He took his sweet time to pulverize the mosca until it no longer moved, and even kicked the pieces at the gatling guns, and at the grounds where the mines are.

Boom.

Pandemonium all over while he remained safe at the center.

'Hibari!' Ryohei yelled.

'Hibari-san!' Tsuna cried out in worry as they watched in horror as all the mines exploded.

'Hn. This leaves a bad taste in my mouth.' they heard Hibari say. 'Oy, you king of monkeys...' he called out. 'Get your ass over here now. That fat-ass left a bad taste, I want someone decent in your band of chimps.' several jaws dropped in disbelief and began sweating buckets.

'I-is he...crazy?' Mai giggled weakly. 'He wants to take on the boss killer?'

'I didn't think sanity is in his vocabulary since he was born.' Gokudera said sarcastically. Cue more sweatdrops.

Xanxus grinned...and obliged him.

'Uhm, guys? While Xanxus is distracted since I got the feeling Hibari-san did for us, how about we rescue whoever's in here?' Tsuna piped up as they quickly left with Mosca's power source and went into the school building's clinic. There, Mai used her lightning as a laser cutter to hack her way through and there...an old man in a get-up fit for mental patients complete with full-body restraints.

But an old man Tsuna and Reborn knew.

'Jii-chan?' several heads looked at him. 'He's the ninth!' Tsuna exclaimed in recognition. 'I remember...he visited with dad once when I was a kid...back when dad was still telling us that he works for a Construction Company and he's his boss...he's the Vongola Boss all along!' he cried in realization.

'And Xanxus stuffed the ninth in Gola Mosca?' Gokudera swallowed as the man regained consciousness and saw the children. Timoteo slowly woke in the eyes of the children.

'Tsuna...yoshi-kun?' he spoke softly and apologetically. 'All this...is my fault. I'm sorry.'

'What're you talking about?!'

'All this happened due to my weakness...that Xanxus woke from his long sleep.' Timoteo continued.

'What do you mean by 'sleep'?' Reborn frowned. 'After the Cradle Affair, Xanxus was cast out of the Vongola and kept under strict surveillance wasn't he?'

'Cradle...?' Tsuna croaked out.

'It was eight years ago. The largest coup d'etat in Vongola History.' Reborn explained. Eight years ago...they'd be kids at the time still in grade school and kindergarten! 'Because the rebel army was led by Xanxus, the 9th boss' son, this was treated with utmost secrecy. The only ones who know the truth are the upper echelons and Vongola's highest elite who participated in that battle...'

'And now he's telling middle schoolers.' Mai muttered wryly.

'I told you kids because as successors, you now count among the higher echelon.' Reborn answered flatly to their disbelief while he sent mail using his phone.

'Xanxus was stopped there eight years ago.' Timoteo continued. 'Since then, he's been asleep while his hatred and grudge grew to frightening proportions...GUHAA!' he coughed up blood.

'Reborn, what happens if flames are drained off the elderly at a fast flowing rate to power up a machine?!' Mai asked Reborn who looked on in anger.

'Organ failure and breakdown. It won't matter how old or young you are, that's what happens.'

The teenagers gasped in shock while gaping at him, and at Timoteo.

'I already called Dino to send doctors over for the ninth while we were talking.' said Reborn. 'They'll hurry up, given the situation.' he said grimly.

'Tsunayoshi...I heard many things about you from Reborn...about your school and your friends...the girl you like...you are a child whose heart is mismatched for a mafia boss.' said Timoteo with a sad smile. 'I also know that up till now, you never went into a fight willingly...' he said as he reached for Tsuna's forehead with his finger, 'And how these lines would show in a frowning brow with fists clenched as if praying...and all that is why I chose you to be my heir.' his finger lit up with his flames.

Reborn watched in silence as he wondered what the ninth did that for as he succumbed to exhaustion.

'This is unacceptable...' Mai shook, her head bowed her fringes concealing her anger. 'For his guardians to allow this to their Sky...they have a lot to answer for. He's still alive but terribly weak...and fading if the doctors don't get here soon.'

'Before you explode in fury, we better hear their side first as to indeed, why did they allow this, Mai.' Reborn told her. 'Before we heap judgment.' soon, Dino came with a team of his famiglia's doctors to get the ninth to treatment with Mai's warnings. 'We better return outside to see how Hibari is doing.'

They watched that Hibari is still a maniac, enjoying himself, causing the boys who knew him well to face-fault.

'...he looks like he's having fun...' Chrome commented.

'...He's just an idiot who's into getting off in the heat of battle.' Mai snorted.

'An idiot indeed but he's our idiot.' Reborn deadpanned. "And as the Cloud, he's getting stronger the more he fights, due to the propagation power of his flames." he thought.

Propagation.

Most flame users only literally follow that one word of their flame's abilities.

But Hibari is using the true power of Propagation and this is why Vongola's Cloud Users are feared. The truth is passed on from predecessor to successor but Hibari is unwittingly exercising it. If Hibari trained with the Varia in a week, he would actually gain a lot just by fighting them. The fearsome power of propagation lay in experience and knowledge. Not special moves unlike other flames.

The Cervello finally put a stop as they both went against the rules, and declared the final battle to be between the bosses tomorrow.

xxx

'Tsuna, are you ready for fighting that guy?' Yamamoto asked the smallest boy worriedly.

'I admit I'm nervous but I have to...a lot is at stake.' said Tsuna. 'If I lose...everything that happened so far will be made worthless. I have that dreadful feeling...oniisan...Mai...Gokudera-kun...Yamamoto-kun...Chrome and Hibari-san...if I lose, all that will be for nothing. What if, if I lose, its not just the Sky Rings, but YOUR rings are compromised too?' he croaked out. 'It might be...the final trap. Its why Xanxus didn't care about the results of his subordinates other than shooting them.' the other guardians stiffened. 'First the ninth and this could be...'

'Given how the Cervello work right now, that could be the scenario we're in for, and he's hoping for.' said Reborn. He is also agreeing with Tsuna's feelings since training with his flames fully awakened his intuition. 'The Varia losing would no longer matter as long as Xanxus wins if you lose.'

'...'

'For now, no training tomorrow. You need to be in top shape.' Reborn told him. 'Go to school as usual.'

xxx

School the next day...

Mai wasn't in school.

'Mai-san didn't go to school today.' Yamamoto remarked. Usually, she would never skip school and treat them to lunch. Due to that, it was a battle for food sold in the cafeteria.

'She didn't.' said Tsuna. 'She said she'll take Chrome shopping and she told me that her parents signed her off as dead so she couldn't go to school...so she asked me to ask Reborn if files for Chrome would be forged so she could. Mai-san is absolutely livid that if she sees the parents, we may have to restrain her.' he said weakly.

'Mai would empathize...she also came from a shitty family.' Gokudera sighed. 'In her case its relatives. She'll help Chrome.'


	12. The Final Night: Race against Time

The Final Night: Race against Time

Mukuro watched over the situation by 'head hopping' once fully recovered from his battle with Viper. He really doesn't see why the guy? woman? has to change his/her name. Its pointless but for now, he wants need-to-knows.

First into Gokudera, the bomber who is the closest to Tsuna, he looked into Vongola updates. Apparently something new occurred while he got imprisoned a week later.

A week since his incarceration, there's another criminal. Only, she isn't a mafia...at the beginning. She was more a burglar out of necessity, being an orphan and a master of her lightning powers, yet very, very physically frail if a few hits from Hibari defeated her. Gokudera had been her theft victim too, his money and food taken...and is defeated by Hibari the next night. Prior to Namimori, Tokyo had been her haunt but moved away when security increased. While she's powerful, she's hesitant in killing teenagers and kids but no qualms with adults...but upon joining Vongola out of debt, she would be willing to kill for Tsuna but fully aware Tsuna wouldn't want her to. But look at Tsuna the wrong way, she would maim for life if only to fulfill her 'no killing' promise.

The new addition is a self-made orphan after running away from her horrible relatives with whom she 'has no human rights', and self-taught herself after two years in daycare as well as giving herself a name, and fully-aware of her powers at a young age while gaining ideas by reading manga. She opened up to Tsuna because of harmony and empathy which led to CEDEF investigating her, and learning her background that not even her horrible relations know. She is in fact, from an Old Money Family her mother married into, learned her real name(but prefers her Japanese one), and wealthy enough to pay Japan's debt for ten times before going broke. She's willing to do anything for Tsuna and his interests, and because they were similar, would look after Chrome during the day before sending her home at night. Mukuro felt Chrome would be in good hands.

He just hoped that she would NOT corrupt his vessel after getting wind why the girl squealed that day, and why the boys freaked out when he said he would possess Tsuna...she took it 'another way'...

But he chuckled.

The idea isn't so bad...he's bi after all and he's pretty cute...there's so many ways to possess after all.

He watched the two girls do shopping, with Mai having Chrome control a truck and the driver for their use. Having read so many manga and watched anime, she was also teaching Chrome as well some tricks...and bought her manga for ideas. Horror and Fantasy genres.

And she was bought a portable battery-powered DVD and an anime collection...

He had to quickly interfere and say only the genres allowed.

While he is OK with it, he wasn't sure if his friends would!

xxx

Kokuyo Land, sundown...

Chrome is dead. DEAD TIRED.

They shopped in Ikebukuro for more anime and manga and her portable DVD with a boxful of batteries, then at shopping malls to buy cook and diningware, and when they had more time...furniture for the boys' rooms. She was at least, glad that Chikusa and Ken cleaned up their rooms.

And since their kitchen(elsewhere in Kokuyo Land) is not yet done with fully-equipping, dinner is again, take-outs of reheated bentos and canned drinks.

Mukuro had gotten an earful from Mai on their crazy ideas for what they think is 'meals'.

Chrome decided to rest, unable to even read a manga book, tired from carrying a lot of things...but around 8...her phone rang. 'Eh?'

 **Chrome-chan, we got summons to the school. All guardians must be present.**  
 **-Mai**

And she wasn't even fully rested yet. Darn.

Back at Namimori however, while Mai went out, a Cervello snuck into her house, and used her cell phone lying on the living room couch to deliver the message to Chrome as they didn't know where she lives.

None of them knew the gang lives in Kokuyo, not in Namimori.

xxx

Hours later with Mai unaware her phone was used...

'Seriously?!' Mai blinked as she was just fresh from marinating herself in the hot bathtub to relax her muscles when a Cervello practically trespassed into her bathroom. 'OK, now what, can't you just yell from outside the windows?!'

'There is a compulsory summons for still-living guardians.' said the Cervello. 'Please come at the usual time.' and she left.

'...you gotta be kidding me.' Mai groaned. 'Looks like Tsuna-sama's worries came to reality when he suspects something would be up...

She would come with hyperspeed. Screw coming early!

xxx

10:55...

'The only one not here yet is Mai-chan.' said Ryohei. 'She's extremely late!'

'Here she is now.' said Tsuna, pointing upwards. His fellow guardians looked up to see a streak or green heading their way at high speed and she arrived, wearing a blue dress, a white jacket and matching flats.

'You're late!' Gokudera scolded.

'I was in the bathtub when I got the call!' Mai went bighead on Gokudera who balked and her fellow guardians sweatdropped.

This however, caused Chrome to blink.

Didn't Mai just tell her that they got summons earlier...? Mukuro in her head answered her that it wasn't Mai who mailed her that message...it was the Cervello.

'Well, we can now begin the Sky Battle.' said the Cervello. 'Firstly, we will collect the guardians' rings.'

'Huh? After we fought like mad to get this ring we have to give it back?' Ryohei asked her, baffled.

'If you are the true guardian, there's nothing to worry about.' said twin 1. 'In the end, they go to their true owner anyway.'

So reluctantly, all rings are returned.

'I lost it.' said Hibari in a totally uncaring manner, just when he just gave it back to the Cervello after his fight since he doesn't care about it.

'We already have it in custody.' twin 2 deadpanned. After confirming all presences of the rings, they continued explaining.

'The rules of the Sky Battle are similar to that of the other guardians. However, the battlefield will be the entire school.'

'That's huge!' Yamamoto remarked incredulously.

'In order to watch such a wide battlefield, we have installed large screens at the observation box as well as other various locations. Also, the guardians will be watching the battle with a camera-equipped wristband.'

'I see, its like a little TV.' Ryohei marveled as they put it on. Mai watched before looking at her own wristband.

However, she noticed the shield-shaped indention on the watch...and this scenario is quite familiar in her many manga and anime...and she saw a small hole and she noted that if she wore her watch, that same tiny hole would be where one of her veins would be on her wrist.

She wore the watch, but hardened her skin enough.

To her chagrin, she could not warn anyone else lest Tsuna gets disqualified and they would lose Vongola to Xanxus. When the Cervello and the others weren't looking, she mouthed to Reborn and Basil, 'poison needle, watch, be quiet' in English.

Reborn looked grim and Basil looked utterly vexed.

xxx

School Rooftop...

Mai was in a direction wherein she was sure her back is against the camera, controlled her skin hardness so the needle can dent her skin, but unable to inject, but she still 'gasped in pain' the same time Levi did. She watched as the poison trickled down her arm which is really hardened unlike her wrist, and she superheated the surface to make it evaporate while concealing from the cameras.

'Hey! How come you're not affected?!' Levi demanded

'Actually, I am.' Mai lied while rubbing her wrist. 'I have the ability to numb my pain for fifteen minutes by manipulating my own bio-electric signals so the pain receptors in my body are stopped...just what the fuck are those whores thinking?! Ooh if I talk to the ninth, you think we be allowed to kill these bitches?'

'I wish we are!' Levi snarled angrily '-but they're high-ranking officers!'

'That means Vindice-level guarantee...fuck this!' Mai swore unhappily while rubbing her arm, putting on a good enough act...but when Levi collapsed...so did she.

'Heh, apparently not immune from paralysis?' Levi snarked with a forced grin despite his own state.

'Oh, shut up!'

And so, she rolled her eyes while waiting...she just hoped Tsuna would win. But when Xanxus started shooting...AT THEM...the ring fell off the pole they were on...Mai 'forced' herself to get up, and took the ring, inserting it into her watch.

'Phew! Saved by your boss before my fifteen minutes ran out!' Mai whistled as the antidote also trickled down her wrist, which she also evaporated just like the poison. 'And hup!' she knocked Levi out with a stunner while saving him too. 'Sorry but I got business! Toodles!' and she flew off.

xxx

'Mai-sama and Hibari-sama are free!' Basil exclaimed in delight from the observation box as Mai flew off to the Storm Arena.

'Of course.' he smirked. 'Mai is our most competent Guardian and Hibari despises being bound and restrained by anything.' he said as Hibari also had to deal with Belphegor who came to kill him and take his ring, and Hibari wouldn't have that of course...fighting ensued.

Reborn figured all that anime made her very, VERY genre-savvy. She was the only one to realize the truth behind the watches, but is vexed with the fact that she has to keep quiet or risk disqualification if the cat is out of the bag. It also enabled her time to prepare herself and is actually the only one spared from the poison before it was even administered.

She may be able to fool anyone with her acting earlier but he isn't. He wouldn't be one of the world's best if he can't even determine real from fake acting!

xxx

Down at the sports field...Hibari just finished his battle with Belphegor by the time Mai arrived to get to him and Belphegor who lay, defeated on the ground.

'Hibari! Go get Yamamoto-kun and senpai! I'll go get Gokudera-kun and Chrome-chan!' she said, floating above the defeated Storm Varia, taking his ring and flying off.

'...tche.' Hibari snorted, but did so anyway. No student of his school will die on his watch!

xxx

The Gym...

Mai saved Chrome first as out of all of them, she was the most physically worse off being malnourished and lacking in some organs so the poison affects her the worst out of them. But...Mammon was free and having her hostage.

'Give me your rings or she dies.' said Mammon coolly as Chrome is being tied with a rope and hanging over spikes.

'I wonder who is faster...you or me?' Mai smirked as behind Mammon, is a spark and without warning, he was shot, destroying his illusions and Chrome fell limply on the floor.

'Guhaa!' Mammon cried in pain and it was followed by an electric shock. 'Mugyaaa!' and he fell unconscious.

'They say lightning can travel faster than sound...and they're not kidding~!' Mai smirked as she took Mammon's ring and released Chrome, and having her wear her ring. '20 minutes passed by...ten left to go.' she carried Chrome with her to go to Gokudera who is really bad off. He was found in his fighting area, dying. Since his legs are still out of commission, he couldn't be the first to get the Storm Ring with Belphegor ending up getting it when Xanxus started shooting.

'Mai...' Gokudera gasped out as Mai used the Storm Ring to release him.

'Both of you will be giddy for a while...' said Mai as she created lightning platforms to put them on.

'Whoa?!'

'Relax, I can control it you know.' Mai snorted. 'You guys aren't even touching the platform! To create magnetism and electromagnetic waves, you need electricity first! Right now I'm repelling opposite magnetic waves so you float, and using the waves so we can float and fly! I'm taking you to the observation box so Shamal can look at you two!' and she did just that.

'Mai-sama, Gokudera-sama, Chrome-sama!' Basil exclaimed as at the spectator's box, there's a bonus: the Cavallone and Squalo.

'Dokuro!' Ken called out to the unconscious substitute.

'She'll be a bit weak...she just got the antidote.' Mai deadpanned as they stayed out of the box. 'I'll leave them here. I'll go check on the others.' and she flew off. Hibari is a bit woozy from blood loss, Yamamoto and Ryohei are OK as well.

'Right now, she's our most reliable person.' said Reborn in utmost praise. 'And the smartest. Her years in the streets combined with her otaku smarts from too much anime made her formidable.' he snorted. 'I should ask her what I should make Tsuna watch in his spare time.'

xxx

'You guys seem OK.' Mai chirped as three of them are together when she found them.

'We made it in time, yeah.' Yamamoto grinned. 'So where are we going?'

'The the audience stands where its safer for now...I took Gokudera-kun and Chrome-chan there.'

'I see...so we're all OK, that's cool!' Ryohei cheered.

'But are we really OK?' Yamamoto asked her worriedly.

'Well...here's one thing I didn't say when this fight started...' she said sheepishly. 'The whole school is surrounded by hostile energies beyond fifty or sixty that didn't belong to the Cervello...but someone came and started bulldozing all of them...just now. This person is incredibly strong and fast...whoever this is, they're like a whirlwind!'

'That means after this, they intend to kill us all if it wasn't for this mysterious person?!' Yamamoto yelped in alarm.

'Yep...but if this person did not come... **I** will kill **THEM**.' Mai spoke darkly. 'And I have no reason to fear the Vindice because THEY started it and we can say we defended ourselves from the Varia. Tit for tat if it came to that!' she growled with a dark expression to match.

'Even though Tsuna didn't like killing?' Yamamoto pointed out.

'Its evil necessity. I'll do what I must for us.' Mai told him stiffly. 'What you guys won't do...I'll do. I'm a criminal after all. I'm used to doing dirty things.' she smirked. Her words surprised Ryohei.

'Huh? Criminal? What're you talking about?!' he asked cluelessly. Mai didn't look the type!

'Didn't you reform?!' Yamamoto balked in disbelief. At this Ryohei had no choice but to believe when his kohai said that.

'Reformation takes _years_ , not weeks.' Mai snorted. 'That's why they built juvie centers didn't they?'

'I was going to kick you there until you decided to stop after you got investigated.' said Hibari. 'And you no longer have a reason to remain a Serial Burglar.' he grunted. 'Anyway, use some of that to fix the school.' he demanded.

'Make the Cervello pay for it! I'm not paying for the mess _they_ made, no way!' Mai snarked.

'Mai-chan please say it isn't true!' Ryohei wailed. 'That you guys are just kidding?!' he sputtered out, unable to believe his fellow guardians' claims.

'I used to be a burglar who terrorized Tokyo and this town, senpai. But back then I didn't know I was heiress to big money so I stole to live since I was in elementary.' Mai told him to his disbelief. 'Hibari and Tsuna-sama stopped me back at spring and asked to investigate my background in hopes there's a way so I'd stop thieving...and there is. I no longer steal now but my ruthlessness as a criminal remains. That's why if I was given the opportunity...I'll kill the Varia myself before I die from whatever weapons they have.'

Ryohei just looked pale while Hibari and Yamamoto were silent.

xxx

The one who came is an old face: Lancia.

He swept up the Varia assassins as a way to say 'Thank you' to Tsuna...and it was Yamamoto who told Mai and Ryohei the story behind that.

Tsuna also won his fight against Xanxus, and the Varia are all detained, with awaiting judgment from the ninth and the CEDEF Boss...since both are in hospital.

'By the way Mai...I believe you have something to say to your fellow Guardians.' said Reborn as they were all on the way to the hospital in Dino's limo. 'About what you realized before the battle began.'

'What she realized...wasn't it the Varia goons all over the school?' Ryohei asked him.

'Not that although we didn't know that...'

'I didn't say anything earlier because if I was loud about it, disqualification is a possibility because everyone would throw a fit about it because the Cervello kept it even from the Varia.' said Mai, utterly apologetic about it. 'I knew about the watches the minute we were given them.'

'EHHHH?!' the boys, Chrome, Dino and Romario yelped, while Hibari twitched many times.

'I saw the indentation on the watch that was a perfect fit for the shield-shaped symbol of our rings...and you guys saw a small circle on the opposite side of the watch with a small hole in it? You would know _because its what pricked you in the same place_...a part of our wrist _where most of our veins are_.' the others stiffened as who could forget THAT? 'From watching too much anime and its a familiar scenario...I knew what would be up. I was able to tell Reborn and Basil in english and they could lip read.'

'She was also the only one among you NOT poisoned at the beginning.' Reborn revealed to another disbelief. 'She was able to fake acting very well. She could fool the Cervello but not me. She faked the paralysis symptom of the poison while she revealed another of her identity, her ability to numb pain. So how did you do it, Mai?'

'I hardened the skin on my wrist. Soft enough for the needle to dig into but still unable to pierce my skin and inject poison...it safely trickled down my hardened arm where I evaporated it while not letting the cameras see. Same goes for the antidote too. _I was never poisoned right at the start_.'

'No fair!' Ryohei whined.

'I wish I have an ability like that...' Gokudera moped.

'If you guys trained in your flames and poisoning happens, only Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun will be OK other than me. But in my case, nothing can inject but if I'm forced to swallow, I'm helpless too so the boys are the only ones totally safe.' said Mai wryly. 'The Rain Flames' Tranquility can neutralize poison, leaving only harmless liquid and the Storm Flames can disintegrate it and they'll just need a hospital to fix the damage or if available instantly, the nearest Sun user.' she said. 'And Hibari's propagation can boost his body's natural resistance and immunity if he wanted but he'd still need help. Not only that, he can also aid others in this regard by propagating their natural immunity...possibilities are endless.'

'Alright, all of you will undergo flame training starting tomorrow.' Reborn informed them. 'We will be very strict with you!'

'Hai!'

'Uhm...about me...' Chrome said shyly. 'I can already...because Mukuro-sama trained me last month.'

'You're still not exempt from callisthenics and physical training in my house during the day.' Mai deadpanned.


	13. Calm before the Storm

Calm before the Storm

Hospital...

While the boys are injured, Chrome only got scrapes and still weak from poison and Mai is the only one unscathed out of all six guardians.

But she was strong enough to walk to tell the boss what she decided. Mukuro didn't like her decision but despite that...she didn't want the 'cheaper option' and he was more for the cheaper part for her sake, not the costly one.

She looked for Reborn who is with Tsuna in his room after being treated by Sun Flame Users.

'Boss...Reborn-san...I decided.' she said. 'I'm taking it. The costly one.'

'...we will get ready then.' said Reborn. 'For now, stay with Mai in her house, you three.' he said. 'We have to prepare it for a few days before we can begin.'

'OK...'

xxx

'Oy, you guys won't tell us about this...all I know is that there's a way to regrow organs in exchange for a decade of lifespan due to overtaxing the body's ability of mitosis!' Ken grunted. 'Why won't you take the cheaper method byon?! She left you for dead! She doesn't deserve your mercy at all!' he cried, shaking her.

'Why didn't you choose the easy way, Chrome?' Chikusa asked her, pushing up his glasses.

'...I just...don't want to.' said Chrome softly. 'Even if she's like that...she's still my mother.' she said.

'Er, you DO realize that at some point in the future, if you, Mukuro-sama and that woman meet in the same room due to Vongola involvement or some legal business, Mukuro-sama won't be able to hold back.' Ken snorted. 'Some punishment is due. _Dying would be kinder than **what he'd do to her for you**_.'

Chrome gulped audibly.

Indeed, Mukuro is scarier.

'At any rate, however depressing to hear, its her choice. And in medical treatments, the word of patient is law.' Mai sighed. 'Just to remind you...an ordinary human only has seventy or eighty years...assuming we live that long because we're in the mafia.' she said. 'We'll contact the needed people first and have them get ready for you, Chrome-chan. We're also looking into less-costly avenues and we do mean less-compromising...the only ones aware of the process is Tsuna-sama, Reborn and myself. This process is under Omerta levels.'

xxx

And so...next morning...

Mai cooked up plenty of food for breakfast and lunch. Practically getting up extra early.

Cooking two pots of rice, loads of side dishes, soup, and her bento.

Her three guests woke up to the smell of food.

'Whoa...'

'Well, my godfather is a total kitchen disaster...if he cooks, the kitchen would end up looking like a warzone.' Mai snorted. 'I had to learn and get better!' she said wryly. 'Well, he's on Britain due to business so if a man dropped by dressed like nobility with long hair, that's him. He doesn't know you're here so tell him you're my guests if he ever comes while I'm at school. He knows I'm in the mafia so its OK.'

'...'

'So he involved?' Chikusa asked her.

'Only in the know...but not involved. He's my acting family head y'know.' said Mai as after she served the meal, they began eating. 'He's too busy handling our family estates than get into the Mafia. And also, we're 'old money nobility' so there's politics too and he's out to make life difficult for those attempting to get to me for my money just because I'm an orphan and CEDEF is helping out. Being a rich girl means greedy men wanting to marry you or have their sons marry you for money. Its complicated. Chrome, you know what to do while I'm out and your job is to train and eat till you're really full! You're skinny like a twig you could use some meat over those bones!'

'H-hai...'

xxx

At school...Reborn and Mai taught the boys how to activate and use their flames. Mai then taught them numerous ways to use their powers while within their ability...and indeed, she is incredibly creative with those abilities. Although Hibari demanded she focus on him first so he can leave sooner as he hated crowding.

However, due to difficulty of first-time activating for Yamamoto, Gokudera and Hibari being first-timer flame users, they had to rely on their rings for easier access...and every after school was spent with training.

However, a week later...Mai took Chrome in a blindfold to Fushigimori Alley. To the hospital.

'M-Mai-san, why do I have to be in a blindfold?' Chrome stammered out. She has a black blindfold on, and Chikusa's spare beanies.

'Well, this is top secret as its still not patented. They require at least 100 successful patients before they can patent it and so far, you're the fifth case.' Mai told her. 'Reborn-san and CEDEF pulled all stops to find these guys who are so hidden and wanting secrecy first. That getup over your eyes and head is so just incase Mukuro shows up he also won't see a thing.'

Chrome is already in a hospital room, waiting for the healers arranged to meet them.

'So what happens first?'

'Well, they'll focus on your missing eye...then these following organs of the digestive system: small intestine, colon and the appendix attaching it to your rectum. After that is the Bile tract and Pancreas. Next is the Adrenal Glands. After that is the abdominal Lymphatic Nodes and your Spleen. Then the Urinary System. After that, you're home free but you know the cost.' Mai sighed. 'I really wish you went for the easier option such as nearby organs! Heck, and as long as its a cute girl Shamal will work for free and no cost for you. Money or lifespan!' she griped 'You should remember that some people aren't worth being nice over to.' she said as a team of Healers came.

'So she is the patient, Potter-sama?'

'Yes. Just remember secrecy.' said Mai as the Healers nodded.

'The first procedure is putting the patient to sleep...the one time we did this while the patient is awake, he screamed so loud because regrowing is really painful we decided to make them sleep while this is going.' another Healer shuddered and Chrome meeped nervously.

'Erm...how long this will take?' Chrome squeaked nervously, quivering in her seat.

'In a short while. Less than an hour in fact but still painful. We'll extract several blood samples to add to our stuff here to regrow the proper organs that you're currently missing. Now, time to knock you out!' Mai knocked Chrome out with her power and took her eyepatch, Mist Ring and her Trident before leaving the room.

Mai used that time frame to withdraw the money to pay for the operation.

The operation costs 100.000 Galleons, Sickles and Knuts because of how incredibly rare and expensive the ingredients are, and that, the hospital also pays the Potioneer who made it and she paid the hospital up front.

An hour later...

Chrome woke up in Mai's bedroom, ready to go home...and can see in both eyes!

'I...I can see in both eyes...' Chrome gasped out as she looked at herself in the mirror.

'Well, you now have fully-functioning organs again.' Mai told her. 'However, your organs are all what we call 'newborn' unlike your 13 years old body...needless to say, until your organs are four years old, you cannot eat solid foods. You can only eat soft foods and soups the way you are now.'

'Oh...OK...but how do I get those?'

Needless to say, Mai taught her how to make vegetable soups by chopping them up, putting them in blender till well-blended, pour into a pot with some seasoning and let it boil and she has her soup. She can even eat tofu and eggs as they're not that hard...fish is also soft, if boiled! Then there's congee! Fruit is also soft, if chewed real well.

Sure that as due to her case, she'll be hungry often but that would encourage her to keep eating more and more while still doing her training. And she's eating both vegetables and protein, practically healthy foods! That's not so bad...

xxx

Spring next year, before sophomore year ends...

They would soon be glad that they trained...

'Hey Mai-san!' Yamamoto called out. He was with Haru, Kyoko, I-Pin and Lambo.

'What is it, Yamamoto-kun?' Mai asked him.

'We're looking for Reborn-kun...' said Kyoko. 'He's been missing for a while now and now Tsuna-kun vanished too!' she said as Mai flared her bio-radar all over Namimori at this while the girls and children felt something tingly wash over them.

'We were looking for Gokudera to help out but he can't be found too.' said Yamamoto.

'Hahi! I felt tingly for some reason just now...' Haru gasped out.

'Me too...' said Kyoko.

'Me three! It feels weird!' I-Pin chimed.

'Lambo-san doesn't feel anything though...' Lambo blinked owlishly.

Yamamoto knows of Lambo's unusual skin, of course he didn't feel anything.

'...Tsuna-sama, Gokudera-kun and Reborn-sama are not in town...they're not in Namimori at all.' Mai declared. 'Maybe they went out of town on an e...'

All of them got struck by something and appeared in a place full of containers in various colors.

'Y-you guys...' Gokudera croaked out as the other teens are baffled.

'Gokudera? Weren't you out of town?' Yamamoto blinked.

'We're in Namimori idiot! Future Namimori ten years from now!' Gokudera yelled. 'We were taken from our time due to the disaster here!'

'Hah?!' the two newcomers yelped as Gokudera pointed at the flying boy in the sky and Mai quickly maimed him, causing him to cry in pain.

'Eek?!' Haru yelped in horror at the girl's ruthlessness.

'...maybe a more detailed explanation would be nice...assuming this IS the future, Gokudera-kun.' said Mai wryly. 'Where's Tsuna-sama?!'

'In the warehouse to save turf-head's sister.' said Gokudera. 'He should be done about now...' he said as cue a loud crashing noise off the rooftop, and a frozen, dark-skinned man. 'Yep, he's done.'

'We better go see him!' said Yamamoto as they went to where Tsuna is...and at the warehouse...Tsuna explained the situation to the newcomers as calmly as he could. Their future of being hunted down, Vongola almost destroyed, and everyone they knew either dead or missing...to their horror.

However, there's a difference in this time...

Lambo is the Lightning Guardian, not Mai. Meaning, they were taken to a parallel future where they didn't meet Mai. A world where Mai obediently stayed in that apartment and continued living miserably with the Dursleys, no doubt. Something Mai didn't take too well in how her parallel self is so weak and wussy.

Elsewhere in the future world in Britain, 23 years old Fiore Potter vanished right before her subordinates' eyes in the Auror Office in pink smoke, causing quite a ruckus, and one Irie Shoichi wondering who is this lady who appeared in his safety machine where the others are...she sure looks the very picture of overworking and stress!

When Tsuna finished explaining...all of them are horrified that caused Haru to burst into tears, Kyoko to look grim and Yamamoto dumbstruck.

'In the meantime, we should go to the Vongola Base.' Mai suggested. 'After us newcomers are recorded, I'll go to Tokyo to get information about the status of my family.' Tsuna knew she meant Sirius and about her other self. 'Millefiore doesn't know about them as I'm not a Guardian of this era...hopefully they're OK. Darn it, they make my real name sound bad!'

'Real name?' Haru sniffled.

'Her real name is Fiore Potter.' Gokudera told her. 'She just prefers being called Nogami Mai since she hates her real name.'

'I didn't know that...' Kyoko croaked out. 'We all knew she's foreign and we thought its weird she has a Japanese name...'

xxx

The base...

'Who's that girl?' Lal Mirch frowned as she saw the newcomer come in with the others.

'She's Mai, our Lightning Guardian...in a world where Lambo isn't the Lightning Guardian...compared to Lambo, she's very competent. Her competence is reason why I trained the boys early than planned in my schedule.' said Reborn with a smirk. 'In our current era, she's our strongest but no doubt Hibari will quickly catch up and reclaim his title as Strongest Guardian as Clouds are supposed to be.'

'Oh...'

'I should tell you all about that girl and how things wound up this way with us.'


	14. Helpful Shopping

Helpful Shopping

That night...after dinner...

'Alright you kids.' said Lal, having heard everything from Reborn(including about the magic society and its existence). 'I heard the whole package from Reborn...and I'll now train you in how to fight in this era.' she said. 'Giannini, is there a place in this hideout where we can get violent?' she asked Giannini.

'Hai. I have arranged it as Juudaime asked me so.' said Giannini. 'Because the other boys are so destructive he felt it necessary to have a special room where they can vent!' Tsuna sweatdropped.

'Er...who exactly, is violent?' Tsuna choked nervously. 'Surely we can't be THAT bad in ten years?!' he cried incredulously.

'Its Hibari-san, Mukuro-san who occasionally visits through Chrome-san, Sasagawa-san too and while Gokudera-san tried to maintain peace for Juudaime but loses his temper too easily and joins in,' Gokudera had a comical arrow stab him while he balked in real time. '-even Yamamoto-san pitched in due to all the crazy.' several jaws dropped. 'He hopes that with the 'venting room' built, they'd be calmer when they go out and less trouble in the base, and less bills to pay.'

Tsuna is utterly horrified, his jaws shaking and now has another reason NOT to want to become the next boss.

'Whoa, really?' Yamamoto croaked. He could NOT picture himself going violent. Seriously.

'Really. You guys are a bunch of nutcases, only the boss and Chrome were the sane ones in the bunch.' Lal said wryly as awkward silence fell.

'Uh...I guess insanity comes with the jobs we have?' Mai sweatdropped. 'You didn't mention Lambo though.'

'He freaks out like a kid and runs away to hide until its over.' came the flat snark, causing the teens to face-fault. 'Anyway, take us to that room.'

xxx

In the Venting Room...

'Not a scratch for a venting room.' said Gokudera wryly as indeed, its a wide space yet looked brand new.

'Of course!' Giannini chirped cheerfully. 'Its made of intense reinforced alloys although it can't withstand flames yet.' he said. 'Due to current technology its still not possible, 'Well, I'll take my leave...' and he left, not really wanting to be in ground zero...

'Well now, we'll begin.' said Lal.

'Learning how to use Boxes is an efficient way to get used to fighting in this era.' said Reborn.

'There are many types of Boxes...and we need flames to activate them. And we need our rings to use our flames to open these boxes.' said Lal. 'Think of it this way...the flame is electricity or power supply, and the box is the appliance that needs power to function.' she said as she activated one of her boxes that released a centipede. 'Of course, the power of your rings can also be used as is...as simply flames, like you do. But still, boxes are needed. Without boxes and good quality ones, you won't last long in this world.' she said grimly. 'There are many types and countless functions. Basically, all boxes are only capable of functioning if charged in the beginning. If the flame dies out, activity is terminated.' she said as her centipede stopped functioning. 'But there are also some that required charging after release. Its been confirmed.'

'Those boxes are used by the enemy side?' Mai asked her.

'Yes. They unfortunately, have better boxes.' Lal griped. 'Its hard to get good resources with all this going on. Funds are also hard to access since leaving is nearly impossible.' she scowled. 'And lastly, if the box won't open, its because the flame you gave it is either too weak or too low...or the attribute is different.'

'So there are boxes for all flame types?' Mai asked again. 'Is it all that specific or are there neutral boxes that can be activated by any type?'

'Yes.' Lal nodded. 'There's also a rare case. Sky Flames can open any box regardless of attribute. However, the potency in other boxes are halved as a result while Sky boxes activated by Skies are 100%. And Neutral Boxes indeed exist. Do take note of that.'

'Hey hold on a minute, ten years Yamamoto said something about waves.' Gokudera added. 'But isn't that basically what becomes flames?'

'Yes. Wave Energy is our life force.' Lal told them. 'What turns them into flames, is our resolve and will itself. We are born with a fixed amount of potential and there's no changing it.'

'So about the boxes...is their strength and durability affected by how much power or how strong our flames are when injected into it?' Mai asked her.

'That too.'

'Sooo where do we buy boxes?' Mai asked her. 'I'm an unknown, and I can leave my ring here to avoid giving my identity away. I can purchase boxes for all of us as needed.'

'Mai, are you serious?!' Tsuna asked her worriedly. This world is dangerous and yet...!

'She's right. She's an unknown in this world.' Reborn quipped. 'Millefiore knows Lambo is the Lightning Guardian, not her because in this world, we never met Mai. In this world, she never ran away from her relatives when they went to Japan. That's why Mai is safe to go out. She can safely go and buy us much-needed boxes.'

'So...shopping lists, anyone?' Mai smirked. 'Supportive, Defensive and Offensive Boxes...just like in video games!' she squealed giddily in delight. 'And does future Otome Road have new material?!'

The boys and Lal Mirch exchanged looks.

'Mai-san please, no weird anime, OK?' Tsuna whimpered.

xxx

'Mai really worries me.' Tsuna sighed. 'She's really milking this for all its worth and recklessly goes out...'

'She has a point. In this world, Mai is not a Vongola Member.' said Gokudera. 'In this world, she is still Fiore Potter living in Britain and just an ordinary civilian. She'll be OK!'

Tsuna thought wryly as 'ordinary' as she could get. Fiore Potter of this world would still be mistreated by her relatives but upon discovering magic and Hogwarts, he wondered if she used the opportunity to be free and be happy...

xxx

Tokyo...

To Mai's relief, Fushigimori is still OK. She went straight to Gringotts, proved her identity(much to the Japanese Branch's shock: its not everyday time travel is possible) and thus, is able to access her fortune...that was after forking over a copy of her memories to give to the Fiore Potter of this world if she was ever found as when the past selves are brought here, the future selves vanish and Britain is panicking that she went MIA in The Ministry, the Head Auror Office. She, the Victorious Woman and Bachelorette-in-Demand.

Mai preferred that she's still recorded as MIA and kidnapped though...and as an adult in this world, demanded her account records...and dealt with everything the way she wanted it to, and asked for information about her parallel self and made arrangements for her parallel self to communicate with to the British Branch before withdrawing 1 trillion yen into a suitcase but she could not get information about Sirius for reasons not even Oniwakamaru would say. Upon withdrawing the money, she also bought an Expandable Backpack, and promptly went shopping...and bought A-Class Boxes that cost her quite a fortune. She bought twenty supportive boxes, twenty defensive boxes and twenty offensive boxes for all types and in total, cost her nearly a billion in expenses. Not only that, she also purchased several A-Class Rings that are far pricier(which must be in her magical bag or all these rings would be detected). Cost her 50 billion yen in total this time...and she bribed the dealer into telling her who creates the Box weapons. Because she wanted 'unique' Box Animals for her family.

Upon getting to contact Koenig, the last scientist who produced the Box Weapons, she demanded that in return for 100 billion yen, he make her the animals she specified with their assigned attribute. All A-Class Boxes. With abilities and functions she wanted per Box Animal with a 'gimmick'. But Koenig, due to what she asked for asked for another 50 billion due to the fact that she demanded them in a damn week when they're not exactly easy to make meaning he would barely have any sleep...she said she would pay when the week-long timeline is up but willing to extend a week if some things just can't be helped as long as he gets the job done. But she still bought A-Class Cloud Box Animals for Lal Mirch as the woman surely would NOT want Pokemon. Hey, they're kids, dammit.

Then she went shopping for clothes in Otome Road, knowing the sizes of her peers at just one glance, and knowing what suits them being an otaku...and bought new anime, and portable DVD Players.

With her shopping venture done, she went home to the base, carrying several carton boxes of everything around late at night. This was due to the fact that she must hide the existence of magic after all.

'Well?!' Lal demanded as Mai came home with her shopping. She came home with several boxes, so...

Mai upended one box, revealing shitloads of boxes to many disbeliefs.

'...you really went all out, didn't you Mai?' Reborn chuckled in amusement. 'How much did they all cost?'

'Well, the rings cost 50 billion yen in total since I bought ten A-Class Rings per flame type...' The boys and Lal turned into cracked white rocks from shock. 'And the A-Class Boxes cost me nearly a billion in total. Apparently, A-Class Box Animals are all based on either rare, extinct or mythological creatures or just normal animals with more abilities than low-ranked boxes while A-Class Offensive and Defensive Weapons are er...military-grade weaponry enough to start and end wars but given our personalities, I bought what suits us best.' Mai told them to additional horrors. 'The Supportive Boxes are a real doozy though. I also plan on buying C-Class Boxes but there's only so much I can carry!' she exclaimed.

'Er...this is good.' Tsuna squeaked out weakly as they looked at the piles of boxes. He's pretty sure they'd be well-armed knowing her.

'Before I give out rings, I need those Mammon Chains so we won't be detected.' said Mai. 'The Underground Dealer was hesitant in selling me the rings because all Mafia Famiglias now have Ring Radars. Even he has one. But when I showed him my bag is safe, he sold me the rings.'

'Alright.' Lal was eager to have a ring for herself, and wrapped a Mammon chain around a cloud ring she picked up, and tested it out on her centipede...and flame output is impressive. '...I can actually release my full strength in this thing...its A-Class alright.'

'So what animals do you have in there?' Gokudera asked Mai excitedly.

'Well, our animals are specially ordered so what I have here is only Lal-san's Cloud boxes.'

The boys wondered if they really wanted to know what she meant by that.

But the box weapons and equipment at least, have labels to their relief.

They were also relieved that Mai bought them clothes in this era as well, so they'll be fine regardless of how long are they stuck here until they complete their mission in this era before they could return home.

That, and Lal grilled them all hard in training in getting used to their equipment powered with their powerful flames at their strongest to be able to use the weapons in full power.

Tsuna has machine pistols and a shoulder cannon that enables him to do Zero-Point Breakthrough little by little the more bullets and ammo strike the target, a megaphone that allows him to release petrifying roars, and a medallion that enable him to absorb flames when activated, and an enemy flame coming right at him.

Yamamoto has a Swallow and Akita Dog, and a Water Box from his future self. He also took a Syringe that can inject either a tranquilizer or a poison neutralizer, a Gunbai that fans Rain Flames in a powdery form that puts the target to sleep or paralysis but also works as a melee weapon, a kimono and sandal set that will switch with the clothes on Yamamoto's body when activated, and an actual katana.

Gokudera has a Storm Hammer that destroys anything it hits...even a whole house up to a five storey building, a dagger that can cut anything, a bottle containing 'liquified' Storm Flames capable of melting anything and a Storm Box that creates a barrier of storm flames.

For Ryohei she bought A-Class Boxing Gear and shoes, and a Sun-Type Medical First-Aid Kit.

For Hibari she bought him A-Class Tonfas, sharp caltrops, and basically...ninja gear of Flash, Smoke, Stink and actual Exploding bombs, and kunai.

For Chrome, she bought defensive and protective gear for both herself and Mukuro. In fact, All guardians have the same protective gear set that protects their important parts. The best part? They can re-size it to fit them by controlling the flames with their body size in mind!

Mai has has no need for Box Weapons since she has pretty much...everything on herself, that anyone can just damn get it.

'You...' Reborn twitched as Mai is the only one who did not participate in Box Weapon Training. 'You seriously offered Koenig billions to make you customized box animals?!'

'Hey, its a kid's dream come true!' Mai squealed. 'I'm sure the boys will be happy with what I picked for them!' she chimed.

Reborn sighed.

'So? What did you get them?'

'Its a surprise for them OK? I bought one for I-Pin and Lambo too...for now, I'll go check on the girls and the kids.'

xxx

'Hahi?! You bought us clothes?!' Haru gasped as Mai came in with boxes of ten changes of clothes, shoes and underwear.

'Yeah. No telling how long we're stuck in this screwed-up future.' said Mai. 'I bought clothes for us who are currently here. Even the boys have clothes! I also know what goes well with our looks, so have a look at yours!' at this, Haru and Kyoko, more distracted with the purchases, saw fashionable clothes indeed and are very happy.

xxx

Late at night...after dinner...

'I wonder what Mai-san bought us...' Yamamoto wondered as there are six boxes...two each for them.

'Knowing her its probably expensive.' Gokudera grimaced. 'She's got funds to burn and she's richer than all mafia families combined, so...' yes, there's clothes...and even accessories and underwear. Not only that, also toiletry.

Tsuna noted its magical toiletry...Shampoo, soap and toothpaste and his instinct told him its less potent than what Mai gave to him.

'Er...how do I use these accessories?' Tsuna choked out, looking at the accessories. 'I wouldn't know where to put them and what to wear them with!' he said, looking at the many rings, necklaces, chokers, arm and wristbands...

'Yeah, I'm at a loss too...' said Yamamoto. 'Gokudera give us a hand here! You're the only one among us wearing accessories so which goes where?'

'I wouldn't know until I see all your clothes and shoes!' said Gokudera, somehow quickly wearing glasses on his face and hair in a ponytail. 'Time to do some fashion coordinating!' he said. 'Good thing the floor is clean...'

With that, he helped his friends coordinate outfits with accesories. Its pretty easy for the half-italian, having lived in a fashionable country for most of his life. Hey, Italy is the country of amore! That, and to dress fashionably is simply another way of saying that you love yourself and confident with how you look and he made sure to tell them that.

Things aren't peaceful for long though...


	15. Household Crisis's

Household Crisis's

Next morning...

Mai woke up to help out in the kitchens, but its just Haru. 'Ah? Kyoko slept in?'

'No...she was gone when she woke...maybe she went to take a shower?' Haru suggested. 'At any rate, let's start making breakfast.' during breakfast making, an alarm sounded but she ignored it. The boys will get her if she's needed.

But still, a fully-cooked meal, the blonde did not show up.

'...that's a long bath desu...' Haru sweatdropped. 'The boys will be here soon too...' Mai activated her radar.

But...

'She's not marinating herself in the tub, she's not here!' Mai sputtered out.

'Hahi?! How would you know that?!' Haru yelped in alarm.

'Details details! For now we have to tell the guys what's wrong but before that, we check her bed or the showers! She may have left something before leaving.' Mai cried, not wanting to explain her powers to a civilian as they scampered for the girls' room where they tiptoed quietly as I-Pin is still asleep. Haru climbed to the upper bed where she found a note...

'She's really gone!'

'You girls are late!' Gokudera said wryly.

'Nevermind that! Trouble!' Haru cried panickingly.

'We know...its Hibird right?' Yamamoto grinned.

'No! Kyoko-san's not in the base!' Mai groused out. 'We can't find her anywhere!'

'She what?!'

'S-she left a note...' Haru choked out. 'I'm going to my house. I'll bring back snacks for Lambo-kun and I-Pin-chan.' she read aloud. She gave the note to Tsuna who read it again.

'That Sasagawa...she's not the type to be reckless.' Yamamoto commented thoughtfully.

'She must be really worried about Ryohei.' Reborn told them.

'We understand that but going out when Millefiore practically painted bulls' eyes on us?' Mai drawled sarcastically.

'Mai.' Tsuna spoke to the foreign girl who nodded.

'Wakatta.' she vanished in a spark, startling Haru.

'Hahi?!'

'Er...long story.' Gokudera coughed.

'...alone?! But there's a lot of enemies outside!' Giannini cried in protest as he put on the radar screen. 'There are so many enemy signals and one of whom, a powerful one!'

'She'll be alright.' Reborn held out Mai's ring, currently in Mammon Chains. 'She didn't even need a ring to activate her powers. They will never find her...and she's skilled enough to defeat Levi of the Varia, an A-Class assassin during the Ring Conflict. For now, we focus on locating Hibari. Let's leave Kyoko to her.'

'We will go to where Hibird is through the B-Hatch.' said Lal. 'Just remember, we are up against Gamma the Lightning, one of the Captains of Millefiore's Black Spell Division.' the boys exchanged looks.

'Lightning my ass, if there's anyone who deserved anything referring to mastery of lightning, its Mai!' Gokudera grumbled. 'He's just a cheap two-bit hack compared to her!'

'We agree on that, Lal-san...she's a true lightning master.' said Tsuna confidently. 'We all have full confidence in her. As soon as she ensures Kyoko-chan's safety, she can either be sufficient protection or reinforcement by herself. For now let's focus on gathering everybody and bring Hibari-san his boxes if he really is there.' he said optimistically. The boys ran on ahead.

'...'

xxx

The residential areas...

Nobody paid attention to a girl dressed in goth loli even though her looks are commented upon favorably and she simply said she's going to a cosplay party hosted by a japanese friend. She located Kyoko in Hana's house. It was easy. One's bio-signals never change. They stay that way forever unless their emotions cause it to flicker.

But as she walked around, she saw numerous men in black...she released enough electromagnetic waves to mess up their cars and their cell phones but enough not to get detected. She destroyed their cars and phones, and other gadgets. Smirking in glee, she then caused a ruckus by using sharp, hardened lightning to pierce gas tanks...and let it burn...and explode!

BOOM!

She did that to more and more mafia cars, effectively killing all enemies within town...before going to Hana's house.

'Mai-san!' Kyoko freaked out as Mai literally climbed into the window...to the second floor outside the house!

'What's with the explosions?!' Hana demanded.

'Oh, I wouldn't know...they just blew up on my way here.' Mai shrugged. 'I think my life is more important than checking out the explosions, hows and whys. I'm only a kid.'

O.O

'Urk...good point.' Hana cringed. And she wondered how many of their peers time-traveled exactly. Kyoko and what she told her is shocking enough as it is.

'Anyway, time to go back now Kyoko.' said Mai. 'Tsuna-sama and the boys are worried...and the people who harmed some of your friends and families are still lurking around.' she said softly.

'You're oddly not worried about yours.' Hana deadpanned.

'This future era is different from the time we know. We were taken to a parallel future world where people here never knew me.' Mai told her. 'Here, my family doesn't live here and are not targets. To these people who hunt us, we don't exist on their hit list. I can worry more for the others than my own.'

xxx

Back to Vongola Base...

Hibari received the goods, taking four Cloud Rings for himself, and the boxes obtained. He tested them out on the grounds.

The Caltrops come out as flames first and penetrate into the soil, concrete or reinforced floors. And anything Hibari considers enemy, the caltrops will automatically stab into enemy feet as many times until they run out of flames. He was also getting a good kick out of the other weapons and other items.

'I have certainly received the goods.' said Hibari.

'Mai also entrusted this to you since you're the only adult guardian left.' said Reborn as Tsuna gave him the rather big suitcase. 'She trusts that for Vongola, you'd know what to do with that. That's around 712 billion yen since she spent 288 billion on us so we can fight back.' Kusakabe looked dumbstruck as Hibari's eyes widened.

'And where did she get that money?!' Kusakabe sputtered out. 'Not even Vongola spends so much unless its utterly necessary!'

'She's rich.' Tsuna said with a wince. 'She's wealthy enough to pay Japan's national debt ten times before going broke.' he said with a wince. Kusakabe's jaws dropped and Hibari looked thoughtful at the money. 'Although I wonder how will Mai explain to her future self here though...here, Fiore Potter is not a Vongola Guardian. In this world, she's an ordinary civilian in England. This Vongola never met her as she never chose to run away from her horrible family when they came to Japan for a business deal when she was six.' he explained. 'Thus this Vongola never had her as the Lightning Guardian.'

'And if our future selves vanished to be replaced by us...no doubt Future Mai got replaced too.' said Gokudera. 'Disappearing from England and caused a ruckus.'

'Is that so...' Hibari glanced at Kusakabe who moved to stand up and leave.

'She also made contact with the scientist who created the Boxes.' Reborn added as the two men froze. 'She paid him off to make the family customized box animals...and in two weeks or possibly more, we will get it.'

'Who...is this person?' Hibari asked him, his eyes flashing in anticipation.

There were three scientists involved but two died. The last one became an underground arms dealer.' said Reborn. 'This scientist is Koenig. She gave me the information.'

xxx

'Reborn...they're obviously interested in future Fiore...but how can we explain away why they look different? Can we use the Omerta excuse again?' Tsuna asked him. 'Nobody knows what Mai truly looks like before she...changed permanently.'

'Aa. An Omerta between our circle.' said Reborn. 'I only told Lal because she is an Arcobaleno and she swore to Omerta as well.'

'I hope we can do it with just that...Hibari-san can really be persuasive if he puts his mind into it...' Tsuna shivered. 'I hope they don't meet her yet until they see her true form first from their digging.'

xxx

'A fever eh...?' Mai frowned as she scanned I-Pin's bio-signature. 'Last I checked, this base is squeaky clean I could use the floor as a sub-par mirror.'

'Er...she and Lambo-chan played in the bathtub too long...'

'That explains it.' Mai chuckled. 'I'll go get Yamamoto-kun to fix her.' she said, carrying I-Pin into her arms. 'The ones in this box are all pain relievers...I guess with senpai and future Yamamoto around, they really don't need fever medicine.'

'That's so impractical-desu!' Haru cried in annoyance. 'What if somebody got sick and they're not here?!'

'Er...boys being boys, they idiotically wait it out?'

'NANI?!' Kyoko and Haru aren't too happy about that...

The girls unleashed their fury on the boys, blaming them for not having fever medicine and only just painkillers. Since their future selves aren't available, they're taking it out on them to numerous sweatdrops.

'So Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun I need you two to work together!' Mai chirped. 'Disintegrate only the cold-causing bacteria, then cool down the fever! Can you two do it? Concentrate OK? Ryohei-senpai isn't here so it falls to the two of you to relieve a fever!'

'Erm, right...' the boys gulped as they took I-Pin into a room.

'Can they really do it, Mai-chan?' Haru frowned, her cheeks puffed. 'I have no confidence in irresponsible boys-desu!'

'Maa maa, its their ten years self, not our boys.' Tsuna chuckled. 'I'm sure our present selves have more...common-sense and sensibility...' he defended feebly and sheepishly.

'I hope so-desu!' Haru grumbled. 'We have an incomplete medical kit-desu!'

'We'll buy complete ones, don't worry!'

xxx

'This is scary...haha.' Yamamoto chuckled. 'To think our flames can be used for something like this too but this is my first time playing doctor...you got experience?' he asked Gokudera nervously.

'Only in fighting injuries, not this!' Gokudera choked out. 'But Juudaime is counting on us and this is just another training exercise...yeah, that's it...gulp...' he stammered out. They have to make this work!

xxx

And so...

Kyoko checked the temperature to see a normal temperature. 'Wow! I-Pin chan's temperature went back to normal!' she cried in astonishment.

'Present-selves are reliable than the older-selves! I'm astonished-desu!' Haru chimed as the Guardians sweatdropped. 'I-Pin-chan you OK now?'

'Aye!' I-Pin chirped before turning to the boys and bowed. 'Thank you!'

'Haha, don't mention it!' Yamamoto grinned before slinging an arm on Gokudera. 'For first-time impromptu doctors, we did pretty well!'

'Get your arm off me baseball-freak!' Gokudera cried while blushing from embarrassment due to the fact that he really is shocked that he did it right. 'But still, I never thought our abilities could be used that way...'

'As long as you continue to broaden your minds and imaginations, our abilities are just mere words but a very broad range of ways to use them.' Reborn told them. 'Keep on thinking and studying, you'll surely discover more.'

'Ussu!'

'Yeah!'


	16. Fun with Partners

Fun with Partners

The next day...

The Guardians are called down to the Training Room.

'All of us training...' said Gokudera, shivering in excitement.

'I wonder what the demon instructor will have us do this time...' Yamamoto wondered aloud. 'Its not fair Mai-san is off the hook!' he pouted.

'That's because unlike you guys I have had plenty of years to master all my stuff.' Mai droned on wryly. 'And you just started very recently!'

'Ehehehe...that's true...' Tsuna said sheepishly. 'I wonder what they'll make us do...so far, we got the hang of our weapons...'

And so...

Down there, Lal Mirch, Reborn and Bianchi are there, causing severe stomachaches and prompting Yamamoto to help him up.

Not only that, Hibari is there too.

'H-Hibari-san too?' Tsuna blinked as Hibari zeroed in on Mai.

'Girl.' he said. 'Fight me.' he ordered as he took out his Cloud Tonfas. Mai activated her powers and the two got into a high-level melee fight with each other that caused shock, disbelief and awe at the high level. The speed and power is amazing.

'I taught Hibari what our Hibari knows as of last night, so this one's level increased.' said Reborn. 'Making him a more powerful opponent than he was before and this adult is twenty times stronger than ours. Ours is just versatile.'

Soon, Hibari is satisfied.

'You're pretty good,' he said. 'I'll ask you to look after Namimori and terminate any enemy you see. Dismissed.' and Mai left.

Tsuna is soon surprised that HE is HIS trainer this time...and this one is a life-and-death situation.

The boys realized that Mai was sent away due to this training. If she sees this...

She would freak out and all hell will break loose.

xxx

Namimori...

Mai is using her Bio-Radar to locate her quarry all over Namimori.

Its easy to tell flame-adepts apart from Civilians...and she would kill by overloading electric signals to their brain, causing Brain Death. Giggling, she also destroyed their boxes and rings. Although she can't destroy A-Class Rings...she tried before. She thinks she could with her Lightning Ring though but Reborn has it on her request.

Her phone rang.

'Moshi moshi? Heee?' Mai smirked. 'Izzat so? See? You can make it after all considering the stuff I sent you. Fufufu...ehh?! You want more of it? Fine but one carton box and that's it! Too much of it for months on end you'll be an insomniac forever, denied sleep for eternity from addiction you better not forget that!' she went to Tokyo to obtain her special-ordered boxes.

She grinned in glee as she went to Fushigimori to buy more of that tea blend that rejuvenates and soothes physical and mental exhaustion. She bought some for Koenig in exchange for making his deadlines.

xxx

That night...dinnertime...

'Okaeri.' said Reborn when its just the Mafioso. 'Now then...what are the boxes?'

'But first, reason why I called Hibari-ojisan here...' Hibari twitched as the boys balked.

"O-ojisan?" Tsuna squeaked.

"He's only 26!" Yamamoto sweatdropped.

"Is he THAT old in her eyes?" Gokudera thought while Hibari's right eye is twitching.

'You have your A-Rank Ring, right?'

'Hn.'

Mai have him two more rings.

'That's a C-Class and B-Class Ring. It has to do with these boxes. For us kids, demonstrate the full power of these three rings so what comes next will be easier to understand.' she said as she looked at the boys. 'Memorize this power output! C-Class!' Hibari emitted full strength before it shattered. 'B-Rank Next!' the ring also shattered. 'Finally...A-Class power.'

Needless to say, almost all of them DROWNED in his power.

'Holy smokes!' Yamamoto yelped, wide-eyed in shock.

'Mai...what's going on...?' Tsuna choked out as she gave them all boxes, and a sack to Kusakabe.

'I had boxes customized. Our adult and present selves have the same box sets but for me and Lambo-kun, its different. I'm a girl and he's a boy after all.' Mai chuckled in amusement. 'In our year 1994, this doesn't exist yet. It'll be on air in 1997 and we're high schoolers by then.'

'You damn otaku...what did you do now?' Gokudera snorted before chuckling too.

'Why don't you try activating your boxes~? C-Class Flames first, but you can choose any class anytime, but I recommend mastering the low levels first before you gun for the A-Class Level.' the guardians exchanged looks and Tsuna went first.

'I'll go first.' he said as he picked one of his boxes.

'Ahhh Tsuna-sama, that one is B-Rank right off the bat! It has two forms!' So Tsuna did. The thing that came out is...a cross between a dog and a lion...?

'Graaaw!'

Everyone stared.

'What did you do?' was the universal question as Mai handed everyone notepads next.

'To be different from the enemy at least...I had him make us _Box Pokemon_.' Mai took out the anime in question, causing Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto to face-fault in their seats. 'I did a heavy research while I was in Tokyo and the money was enough to get Koenig interested in the customization. And unlike normal Box Animals...we get the better deal because they have more abilities and tricks...moreover, they can fight independently supporting us so they're a real asset, not a liability. They will also 'obey orders' transmitted to flames injected into their boxes like typical box animals if you want something done straight away. Get studying~!'

'So what's yours?' Reborn asked her, giving her her ring. Mai activated hers on C-Class and its a black and yellow cute thing with red cheeks.

'Pichu!'

'Oh, I forgot, they make great companions too just like any other pet.' Mai chuckled as Pichu jumped into her arms. 'But just like any box, they stop upon running out of power. But instead of going immobile, they go back to their Box instead.'

'Right guys, you heard her!' Reborn clapped his hands. 'Get used to your...pokemon!'

'I think we should watch those tapes sometime guys...this looks interesting!' said Yamamoto as they left the dining room.

'...what the...heck?' Lal twitched. 'I don't get it. Not at all!' she sputtered out, baffled and confused.

'Happy watching marathon.' Mai just gave her the DVDs.

The arcobaleno twitched.

'Well, let's watch the boys in the Control Room and see how they fare.' Reborn suggested.

xxx

Training Room 1 which the boys all shared...

'Let's see...I got a Growlithe, Dratini and Torchic Pokemon and their evolutions and ranking are stated here too.' said Tsuna, looking at his notepad. He looked at the one currently out. 'So you're Growlithe?'

'Graw!' Tsuna released his other pokemon with all of them sporting their flame colors and altered coloring to match. Growlithe is already orange to begin with, with black marks and Torchic is also orange from the get-go. Dratini however has a makeover of orange instead of the blue in both games and cartoons.

'I want to see what's mine!' Gokudera grinned as he and Yamamoto took out theirs. Gokudera has a Charmander, Eevee and Corphish. Yamamoto has a Squirtle, Chikorita and Wingull. In Gokudera's case, his Eevee has red and pink fur, and Corphish is red and white. Chikorita is in varying shades of blue while Wingull's feathers is a shade of alice blue and azure while retaining the yellow beak.

'There's even height, weight and abilities listed per form depending on flames we give.' said Yamamoto. 'Let's get used to the C-Rank form first. Amazing, its just like having several boxes at once!'

'And that's real neat and convenient too!' Gokudera agreed.

In the Foundation's Area, Hibari's personal training room...

He found himself having a Machop, Sneasel and Pidgey. Machop is mostly lavender with purple crests, and eyes. Sneasel is dark purple in color with white claws and heliotrope 'feathers', and Pidgey has red-violet plumage, cream-colored underbelly, pink feet and black eyes with black eye markings. And they suited his needs alright when he studied the notepad and had them spar with him...the last box however...is basically just a pet for companionship. A Skitty. And Skitty is a D-Rank form while Delcatty is a C-Rank. Even then it is still not defenseless.

Just who told that girl he likes...cute things...? He'll bite them to death! Its his hard-kept secret!

Hibari will be on the warpath after this.

xxx

'It seems even Hibari enjoyed his new toys.' Mai quipped as Pichu is still on her shoulder.

'But this looks like its worth it.' said Lal. 'Those unusual animals from a kid's cartoon show.'

'Well, we have unpredictability on our side too.' said Reborn. 'And dangerous box _monsters_ made to look like pets.' he snorted. 'Totally unconventional and unexpected. But Mai, are you sure about this? That the work is perfect?'

'It is.' said Mai. 'Supply cannot keep up with demand and its just Koenig working to deal with all the popular Box Animals while his subordinates work on the weapons. I bribed him with special tea that enables him to keep working while still in 100% perfect shape both physical and mental functions. However if abused too much, he'll be an insomniac forever so I warned him that during my demand, I give him only one more extra carton box or else. Even a Mafia Boss WILL kill for that tea due to all that desk work.' she cackled. 'Well, I'll go check around Namimori again so the boys can focus on training...'

'Have you even mastered your partner?' Lal deadpanned.

'It was too easy with a willing, eager-to-help partner.' Mai smirked as Pichu cuddled into her cheeks. 'Isn't he so sweet?' she cooed, petting her partner before leaving.

'...'

xxx

Namimori Shopping Area...however...

She found several bio-signals.

That of the boys' future selves and hers...underground.

She whipped out her phone to call the base.

xxx

Vongola Base, Control Room...

'Mai, doushita?'

/Reborn...the future selves' bio-signals...they're located underground in Namimori Shopping Area, the newly-built one./ Mai reported as the arcobaleno stiffened. /I sensed them here...I'll be locating ways of entry and after that, report back. But just to be safe since locating hidden doors is not my specialty, I need an extra brain here. I'll be waiting at the school's rooftop./

'Is that so? Please do. I'll send someone.' Reborn sighed. 'Looks like we got something new to do...rescuing the future selves without causing...damages to both the past and the present. The only one unharmed will be Mai.' he said.

'How will she be unharmed?' Lal frowned.

'I told you...Mai's wish changed her appearance, body structure...everything down to the last DNA in Shamal's reports. And she's now a Squib. She's totally different from her counterpart who did not change and is still a witch. They were never alike. Only those completely alike 100% will be affected. She is perfectly OK by simply being different...and that this world's history about her is also different. Meeting each other is thus, perfectly OK.'

xxx

Tokyo...while Reborn is OK, Mai has her concerns since this wasn't her forte. As far as she's concerned, her duty is only to her famiglia and her boss. Things like time-travel and parallel worlds is not her piece of cake.

'You found your future-self, Potter-hime?' Oniwakamaru spoke as Mai nodded. Something of this degree must be informed personally. She is the last Potter Head after all.

'Hai. But its Millefiore who has my, and my famiglia's bodies.' Mai narrowed her eyes. 'Moreover we can't mess with time. My face might be different because of my wish, and I'm a flame-using Squib, but the fact remains that she and I are one person. But I still hope to meet her in a way because we are totally-different people. This has to be handled delicately...or as delicate as mafia-style can get.' she sighed. 'How are things in UK's Community of Idiots?'

'So far, we reassured the Ministry that ehem, you're still alive as your vaults remained active through Family Bloodline Magic. However, finding you is their responsibility so now they're turning Britain upside down.'

'Really, talk about brainless and incompetent!' Mai huffed. 'Have they ever wondered if my kidnappers took me overseas? This level of stupidity is amazing I'm so shocked.' she said sarcastically before scoffing. 'But it suits my own needs...and that depends on the information you got for me.' she said, patting the big envelope, containing information about her. 'If her life in the community of fools is appalling...I'll have you fake her death, and have her live with future Vongola once I tell her things should we meet. We'll make arrangements.' she said. 'After all, its not fair that only I got to enjoy life while my other self has it shitty. If permitted...I'll kill them all myself and put an end to a race of lazy brainless pigs and their chances of spreading that stupidity to the next generation.'

'Very well hime-sama. We will have you watch over your future self.' Oniwakamaru nodded. 'I'll inform the British Branch.'

'Aa. Time Travel...existence of Parallel Worlds...if the wizards hear of this, crazier things might happen so we better keep this quiet too. Just within our circle. If muggles can create this technology, what more of wizards? And chaos is happening because of it. We cannot have this leak out or all parallel worlds will collapse because some idiot decided to play God. To begin with, these worlds existed because of decisions we made in the past, and the results whether pros or cons that are the result of these choices in the present and future. There are thus, an infinite, countless number...created by our decisions and the results..so on, for eternity.'


	17. Prelude to a Big Fight

Prelude to a Big Fight

Namimori...School Rooftop...

'Mai-nee.' Fuuta de la Stella spoke.

'Reborn sent you then?' Mai smiled at the young child shacking up in Tsuna's house while in this era, he's nineteen. 'Lend me a hand. Everyone's future selves...I worry about them as well as my future self.'

'Hai. I might be a bit rusty...I trust you were told about why it took me long to recover from losing my power since ten years ago...when I was kidnapped by Mukuro.'

'I heard about that. But even a little is better than nothing, Fuuta-kun.' Mai smiled kindly at him. 'Everyone is counting on us.'

'Pi-chaa!' Pichu raised his tiny arms at Fuuta in a friendly way.

'I heard you also have made a Box Pokemon for Lambo...what is it though?'

'I gave him an Elekid. But future Lambo may be able to activate his evolutions when he gets stronger. I gave I-Pin-chan a Chansey and a Hitmonlee. I didn't know your flame type so I couldn't commission one for you though...'

'Ahaha its OK.' Fuuta smiled. 'I'm not a fighter, I'm an informant diviner and Bianchi-neesan is my protector. Oh yes, Chrome-san has arrived too, rescued by Ryohei-niisan.' Fuuta added. 'But she has...two eyes instead of one?' he said, utterly baffled. 'And she actually has no organ issues!' he exclaimed in amazement.

'Long story about that one...but it looks like we need to help future Chrome-chan out too...and Tsuna-nii asked me to tell you that in five days...we will attack the Millefiore Base in Japan...probably, that one you found in the Underground Shopping Mall where the missing future selves are but we're checking on that too to see if its indeed Millefiore Base...all we got from you is that your future selves are there.' said Fuuta. 'We should look too.'

'Yeah but you do the computer job...I suck at computers and I'm still learning...'

xxx

'EHHHHHHH?!' came the disbelieving roar of future Sasagawa Ryohei. 'Lambo isn't your Lightning Guardian but someone else?!'

'Yeah.' said Tsuna, glancing at Giannini to put up information and Ryohei looked up at the monitor. 'Nogami Mai. She's reliable and really strong even Hibari-san approved. I chose her because Lambo is too young...and if we never met her, I just didn't want to picture how the Ring Conflict would turn out...' he shivered. 'A five years old kid against Levi? That's the stuff of nightmares!'

'Hooo? How did _your_ Ring Conflict turn out? I wanna hear!' Ryohei cried excitedly.

xxx

Three days later...Mai and Fuuta returned to base after living in hotel rooms.

'Man, what a headache...I want to sleep the rest of the day off...'

'Ehehe...we had to memorize everything real well...the timing, how the hatches work, security and what it can do after all...I'm only intermediate in computers with Bianchi-nee and the real good ones at this are Hibari-san and his Foundation, and Hayato-nii.' said Fuuta sheepishly.

'Well, we got ten years to work on everything.' said Mai wryly. 'Ten long years...'

'Ah, okaeri, Mai-san.' Chrome greeted.

'Hello too Chrome-chan.' Mai greeted tiredly. 'How long were we gone in our world before you got chucked here?'

'Er, a few hours...' Chrome stammered out. 'Then I came next after a day went by...Ken and Chikusa are worried too, especially when the pantry's about to run out and they don't know how to cook...but even so, they have money for konbini-bentos...'

'I really, really hope we can get back soon...' Mai shivered. 'OR Sirius gets back...I fear for my house!' she stammered in horror, her hands on the sides of her head. 'Can Mukuro possess at least one of them if he actually knows how to take care of the house?!'

Chrome laughed weakly and nervously.

'Anyway, we'll go shopping later after Fuuta-kun report and sleep...you don't have clothes in this world yet.' Mai sighed. 'A day went by for you but for us, its been a week and some.'

'Y-yes, I heard...' Chrome shuddered. How is the time difference between worlds so different? Sure the boys told her but its all too surreal...and incredible too. 'But still...I can't believe it...its too weird...' she said, shaking her head. That, and Mukuro suffered a crippling blow she had to send him energy through their wave as she freaked out when she felt their bond _break_. He was grateful...although he did wonder how does she have complete organs...

'Yep...and this world is too different. Too gloomy too.' Mai snorted. 'For them being in their twenties, they're damn gloom and doom because of the Millefiore. Oh, I have to give you your Box Pokemon too...you'll be sharing it with Mukuro though...so tell him knock knock and get used to them when you're done getting to know them.' she said, patting Chrome's shoulder. 'Your pokemon are in my room.'

Chrome sweatdropped.

She heard about the Box Animals and Weapons, but her tutor went the extra mile...and wanted a kid's dream come true upon getting wind of anime that still did not exist in their time. She just wondered what she would get!

She got a Ralts and Misdreavus in varying shades of Indigo and white. Ralts specializes in Mental/Telepathic Illusions and Hypnosis while Misdreavus specializes in Real Illusions of Mist Flames. In the Training Room...Chrome contacted Mukuro when she felt he was a bit better considering she sent him all her wave energy(rendering her very tired into collapsing) when he got taken out by Byakuran, causing him severe damage. He was able to recover somewhat but he couldn't visit for a while nor try out the ahem, Box Pokemon the unknown Lightning Guardian commissioned for Vongola.

He just really doesn't have the strength right now, seriously. He's been using the energy given to fix himself and the other Chrome so he's not quite there yet but he's really wondering...not even Chrome knows how it was done as it was under Omerta. She had been blindfolded, and even wore a beanie over her head pulled down to her eyes and had to sleep because regrowing while awake and aware causes patients to scream bloody murder in pain. Now, her Organs are only months old she's on 'baby food diet' and it'll be four years before she can eat solids again. And this Chrome looked better than his, too.

He wondered if the same can be done for his Chrome of this world.

He'd have to ask by possessing past Chrome. Materialization just is not possible right now.

xxx

'Eh? Yes, the treatment exists in this world too but I'm pretty sure she told you the cost.' Mai narrowed his eyes at the male half of the Mist Guardians. 'Nobody's too happy that she chose the costly venture instead of the cheap one too. While money is not an issue, her lifespan is. The only ones who know this treatment exists is Tsuna-sama, me, Reborn-san, Chrome-chan, Chikusa and Ken. We just told everyone else that she got organ transplants from another compatible with forged medical records too.' she sighed. 'And its for the greater good that this treatment is to be secret unless something real drastic happens. If its known that it exists publicly...people will hardly care for themselves until they realize that they'll die whether they get treated or not. Regrowing small organs doesn't cost much, but several organs and two systems in one go? Costly.'

'I see...' Mukuro frowned. 'The cheaper option is killing that woman and take her organs for Chrome.' he's known that for years of course.

'The you of our world said she's too nice.' Mai sighed. 'Tsuna-sama is fully aware of the cheaper venture too but is conflicted with killing someone, and said someone is so callous and heartless enough to just let her daughter drop dead without a care that she's her own child. Chrome-chan and I both came from shitty families...its easy to relate.' she said softly and somberly. 'I punished mine with total humiliation and exposure as death is too easy and cheap but she's too damn nice. To that undeserving skank at that.'

'I see...'

'How she got a sweet daughter being a total bitch I'll never know.' Mai snorted, putting her hands behind her head. 'Chrome-chan's adorable and sweet.'

Mukuro just chuckled. He likes this one. Practical, cynical, knew how hateful the world is and fought her way to make things better and a realist he was pretty sure she's in the wrong organization. She'd fit in better with the Varia, given their personalities and given how she talks in her japanese when she's in a bad mood(think Revy from Black Lagoon). But in good moods, she winds up talking like a real girl. He decided to find the future version of Mai's body as she suspects that their future selves' bodies are under Namimori's Underground Shopping Mall. Under that.

He found future Chrome there. And everyone else. Even the not-quite-dead body of future Tsuna. And he found her. Future Mai who looked quite different from the past Mai.

Needless to say, he got more than what he bargained for when he went probing. And upon probing present Mai when everyone is fast asleep...he got his answers...which he found intriguing and worth going around over for.

But still, what a stark difference.

xxx

Fourth day later...Briefing Room...Ryohei assembled everyone. He found Mai and Chrome wandering around, talking, and everyone else in the kitchens due to Gokudera's new addition...a cat. A bad-tempered one at that.

'...several files containing the enemy's information were uploaded into the server in Hibari's hideout.' Ryohei told them. 'It appears to be a blueprint of the hideout and data about the installations inside.'

'Mukuro did it, didn't he?' Mai mused thoughtfully.

'Its very likely of him to indirectly help the mafia out...but the transmission was cut off around two o'clock.'

'I-its when I lost my link to Mukuro-sama...' Chrome stammered out. She was lucky she has organs, otherwise...

'Then what is this black room?' Lal asked Ryohei.

'We don't know.' Ryohei sighed. 'There were files we couldn't use as well. But they seemed to contain important information about the target.'

When a round white thing came up...

'I-I've seen this before...' Tsuna croaked out.

'Me too...' Chrome gulped.

'Really?! Where?!' Lal demanded.

'In a dream most likely.' Mai snorted as Lal looked furious. 'Don't get your blood vessels popping Lal. Illusionists are psychics who use telepathy to implant images in our heads to begin with. Seeing images in 'dreams' is not so far-fetched. And it might be because of that information cut-off that he sent that image through a dream with people he has a strong link to.'

'That's right.' Reborn agreed. 'What else did you see, Tsuna, Chrome?'

'A red-haired guy I never met before in glasses.' said Chrome.

'Irie Shouichi...we met him before...when Lambo caused a mess in his mansion...he's just our age!' Tsuna exclaimed in realization. 'He created this thing! And I feel that something very important is inside...could it be the bodies of our future selves?' the younger counterparts have varying images of their future selves in various conditions inside the machine...

'It could be...' Gokudera shivered. 'This sucks.'

'So this machine is the key to solving the mystery in Irie Shouichi and the problems in this era.' Reborn remarked thoughtfully as he jumped off Bianchi's lap. 'Let's go training Yamamoto. At this point, you're the one left behind.'

'Ah, OK!' and the pair left. 'Hop on kid!' Yamamoto offered as Reborn jumped to his shoulder.

'Sankyuu.' and Yamamoto ran.

'Well, we have new goals now.' said Ryohei. 'Getting to that machine and rescuing the adult boss and guardians.' he gulped. 'I'll go tell Hibari.' and he ran off.

'Well, meeting's concluded.' Mai sighed as they stood up.

* * *

A:N- I'll soon write Interlude: Wizarding Britain


	18. Strike!

Strike!

Fourth Day, 2:15 pm...

'Oh dear, we're running out of meat and eggs!' Haru cried in alarm. 'Beef, chicken, pork...we're almost out!' she exclaimed as she looked in other parts of the fridge too. 'I don't even see fish!'

'We better tell Bianchi-san.' said Kyoko as the two girls ran to find Bianchi who was in the control room managing Gokudera's training. 'Bianchi-san, trouble!' she cried. 'We're running out of meat, seafood and eggs!'

'I see...I'll notify the others right away.' said Bianchi. 'Anything else of concern?'

'The rice, tofu, condiments too...and the baking stuff!' Haru exclaimed.

'Alright, I'll go tell the others.'

xxx

This is how Mai got herself on said errand by Reborn. Because of her expandable backpack, she can stuff so many things in with no one the wiser. She can stuff several shopping bags in and its all OK. Now he has to get Chrome ready so that nobody will see, smell and hear her when she gets back because Mai must 'do something in the base while undisturbed as her last training session'.

Plenty of baking goods, meat, rice, tofu, seafood, mushrooms and condiments...as well as liquid dishwashing soap and extra sponges, all of which, stuffed in her backpack with the eggs on top.

Soon, at the base...she was able to effortlessly avoid Kyoko and Haru as the laundry room is right next to the kitchens...unloading everything carefully and neatly...with the excess just outside.

'Phew...I bought too much but its all good to have a fully-stocked fridge given our situation...' she mused thoughtfully. 'Well, I'll ask Kusakabe if their kitchen has extra room...' she went to the intercom. 'Giannini! Can you ask Kusakabe if Hibari-san's hideout's kitchen has a bit more room? Some stuff don't fit in our fridge and cupboards!'

/I'll ask!/

Minutes later, Kusakabe came to see several packs of fish fillets, a5 grade kobe and matsusaka beef by pounds, several plastic bags of mushrooms, some bottles of condiments, packs of spices and flavorings, and a small stack of egg cartons.

'...I overestimated the fridge and cupboards capacity...' said Mai sheepishly.

Kusakabe sweatdropped.

'I'll go call Sasagawa-san for a little assistance...' and some pushcarts. Once the excess stuff is out of the way, all is good. And she began making the rice so the ladies will only worry about the main dishes later when Chrome came by with vegetables.

'Ah, making your soup, Chrome-chan?' Mai asked as the brunette nodded and went to take out a soup blender Giannini made for her as Chrome cannot eat hard solids just yet. 'Do you want some fish and eggs for tonight?'

'Yes please.' Chrome smiled as Mai began making soft fish dishes and poached eggs for her while Chrome began chopping vegetables for her soup and make extras incase she goes hungry again later. Her meals aren't exactly filling and taxing on the wallet...so she tends to eat every three or four hours unless congee or kenchinjiru is made for her. But for now, easy on the new organs, nothing 'too digestively taxing'.

Soon, Chrome began eating her dinner and the other girls arrived.

'Chrome-chan always eats ahead...' Haru mused as Mai was washing the meats when the girls came back with vegetables.

'It can't be helped...due to her condition, she has to eat often since soups are easily digestible. And when the boys eat, they take up the whole table. and they eat everything after a day of hard work.' said Kyoko.

'Well, tonight's dinner is titled 'Spoil the Boys Silly Tonight' because tomorrow is their big day ladies.' Mai grinned. 'You ladies cook, we handle dessert! I already handled the rice, so the rest of the goods have plenty of room to stew in here!'

'Hai~!'

Needless to say, the boys are indeed, spoiled silly.

xxx

'Mai-san...tomorrow...it's time isn't it?' said Chrome nervously.

'Yeah...Briefing Time soon after I go to the Foundation for a couple minutes...with the stuff Fuuta-kun and I found. And we have to go to Hibari-san's hideout to make sense of the stuff Mukuro got for us.' said Mai. 'And given what we know...it won't be an easy fight unless we rescue our future selves and blow the place up sky-high.'

Chrome swallowed.

Its just seven guardians and one Arcobaleno against 500 people in one base...of varying strengths. And there are a few people in there with B and A-Rank Rings. Majority are C-Class Rings and strength though. Only she knew that, the boys have yet to know because she could keep quiet.

xxx

Hibari's hideout...

Mai came, dressed in a white kimono with a baby blue obi. Both plain and her hair simply worn down, reaching length was up to her knees.

'You look like a yuki-onna, Mai-chan!' Ryohei laughed boisterously. Really, nearly-white blonde hair, pale skin, vivid gray eyes and rosy lips...then wearing a white kimono!

'Ah, shaddap.' Mai grumbled. 'It can't be helped what you look like, you know.'

'Chop some of it off, its a liability.' Hibari remarked as Delcatty is on his lap with him petting it.

'Hey, its extra limbs.' Mai snorted. 'It got Levi off my face after all. So what's the game plan guys? Let's take into account four hardened veterans and four beginners at this sort of thing...and also, we'll be using our boxes, three A-Class Rings and five S-Class Rings.' she said as Pichu approached Delcatty and tried to be friendly but Delcatty is apparently lazy and enjoyed its master's attention, making Pichu pout and go back to Mai.

'We have recorded video footages of your training, our abilities and personalities into account, and your fight with Hibari-san.' said Kusakabe. 'Then with the information gleaned such as numbers, ranks and location...the Hyper Computer has computed...0.00024% had Lambo been our Lightning Guardian. But with you and the Box Monsters...yes, we call it Monsters since we wouldn't ahem, get respect if we called them Pokemon, our chances rose to 60%.'

'That's not so bad.' said Ryohei.

'Its 'not bad' because out of all Guardians in the past, she is the only one willing to ice people and she already caused Millefiore's agents to drop dead from Electric Brain Death since she came here and the Foundation had to dispose of them carefully.' said Reborn bluntly. 'And do jobs nobody wants to do. Future Hibari and Mukuro are willing to do the same as well. They are fully aware of this and while Tsuna wasn't too happy about it, he reluctantly lets her because he sees his future as Vongola Boss to be a pile of bodies he was working on ways to make that pile less and less to make it non-existent and stop her from killing someday.'

'Tsuna-sama is too kind and too gentle...but that's what I like~!' Mai squealed giddily before blushing. 'And perfect material for being an Uke!' Ryohei, Kusakabe, Hibari and Lal spat out their sake/tea from getting startled at that word.

'O-oi oi Mai-chan, Sawada's a man you know! A. Man!' Ryohei sputtered out, stammering out his defense of his boss. 'Not funny! Not cool!'

'...well, this is YOUR time but our time is quite different.' Reborn snorted. 'It won't be long now...' Hibari and Ryohei exchanged perturbed looks.

'Sawada having affairs with men...' Lal blinked. 'Well, he is a tad girly in looks its a miracle no men hit on him so far...' how is he so physically different from his parents nobody knows. 'As a child, its said that he looks like his mother but as he grew older...he looks like the Founder who just put on a pair of asian eyes and dyed his hair brown. Same body frame too.'

'That would be because of tight security until Millefiore came I believe.' Reborn said wryly. 'For now, let's not tell the boys and Chrome. Their morales and spirits are high. They tend to come up with good ideas in that state and kids are more creative than adults. Factly speaking. One of them might be able to create a miracle that will increase our chances to more than 60.' he said. 'Let's begin with the formulation...in a way easy for the kids to understand of course.'

xxx

That night...

'Alright everyone,' said Giannini, around 11:30 pm. 'To help you with the fight, I upgraded your equipment,' he said. 'To start off, the Vongola Rings.' he said as the image of Tsuna's ring is up on the screen. 'I have put on a Mammon Cover. This is your automated Mammon Chain Ring Cover! If it is on, it can keep your rings from being detected!'

'I like this better than wearing chains with our rings...they're uncomfortable and itchy!' Mai complained.

'This is really great!' Yamamoto chimed.

'With this on, they can't detect us too while still using our powers.' Gokudera grinned, putting his cents in.

'Its the perfect plan to fight less enemies.' Lal agreed. 'Now we won't lose time.'

'Thank you very much.' Giannini smiled. 'Now everyone, please put on your earpieces.' he said as while everyone has an earpiece, only Tsuna has headphones. 'This type of gadget can help communicate easier.' he said as the fighters put them on. 'With a press of the switch, all of you will be in sync, so you wouldn't have to worry about losing connection. I haven't tried them out yet, so please try them on.'

'How's this, Juudaime?' Gokudera turned into his piece.

'Yeah, I can hear you well, Gokudera-kun.' Tsuna smiled when Ryohei took a quick inhale, prompting Chrome(who's trained by two criminals) and Mai to look on in alarm and quickly pulled out their earpieces...just in time as Ryohei boomed into the earpiece,

'TESTING TO THE EXTREEEEME!'

Everyone else wasn't so fortunate.

...having THAT in point-blank range into their eardrums caused them to flinch horribly at the loud holler in their ears. 'How was it?'

'You're too loud you idiot!' Gokudera gasped out, shakily recovering from the holler.

'Owwww...' Yamamoto whimpered from his poor abused ear, holding a shaky hand to his ear.

'We're just nearby, he didn't have to be so loud...' Tsuna whimpered.

'...one would think they'd learn their lesson by now...' Mai muttered with a sweatdrop.

'I also have one more present for you guys.' said Reborn, walking on the table. 'These shirts are made from threads spun inside Leon's body. They're strong enough to withstand dying will flames.'

'Leon?' Tsuna blinked.

'Aa. Leon's worn-out from spinning for all of you.' said Reborn. On his hat, a rather emaciated chameleon came out. He looked more like a green worm given four legs and overly-large eyes.

'Sou ka...arigato, Leon.' Tsuna told the exhausted chameleon gratefully.

'With this, you guys are ready.' Reborn commented. 'And its your time now.'

'And just to remind you guys, the power of our partners depend on the purity of our flames, not how much power we put in it.' Mai reminded them again. 'Always put in pure flames to access stronger evolutions incase things go crappy. The purer the flame, the more energy they have and can fight alongside us longer. And senpai, you got well acquainted with your Chansey and Hitmonchan I hope?'

'Yeah.' said Ryohei. 'I got well-acquainted with them to the extreme!' he grinned. Having a boxer partner is extremely cool! 'And also that Chansey is convenient...it'll be of great help.'

'Chansey?' Tsuna inquired.

'From the anime, its an egg-laying pokemon specialized in healing.' Mai explained. 'I have Koenig design Chansey so that it will lay cooked, soft-boiled eggs saturated with Sun Flames that we can eat and our injuries will heal in a snap. The effects are faster if the eggs are lain as a Blissey. However, the eggs have real-time shelf-life. If they go bad, they will stop glowing in sun flames and of course, the flavor will be nasty. However, if you have internal bleeding, broken or dislocated bones, watch out because they could heal wrong. Our powers aren't exactly miracle-workers you know. Avoid internal injury and broken bones as much as possible.'

'A snack and medicine at the same time...this is so cool!' Yamamoto marveled.

'Oh, and because they ARE eggs...they CAN be squashed.' Mai chuckled as Giannini took out a curved some-what small backpack. 'This is a backpack designed to withstand impact and at least, 500kg of physical force. It can hold up to twenty eggs the size of ping-pong balls. Of course, one egg is enough for the whole body so only consume as needed. Too much eating will cause Cellular Destruction and only one egg every three hours. Don't forget.' she warned. 'No snacking! Senpai will supply us with eggs so carry these with you always...no telling when we'll head out after all. And also, press a finger on the locking latch and inject your flames into it. That way, only you can open it. Do it now, not later. That way, we're reassured that its really ours.'

'Security is good.' Reborn added. 'Even if you have the same type of flame, Wave Energy is as unique as a fingerprint. Its flawless.'

'Alright then...' the others injected their flames into the locking latches.

'Meeting adjourned.' Lal declared. 'We will inform you when we'll begin. Leave your bags here.'

'Well, get ready now, shower, eat, whatever. Tomorrow will be an early day.' Mai told everybody. 'No breakfast time, we're leaving straightaway and early as possible...just like in field trips.'

'This is no field trip though.' Tsuna deadpanned.

xxx

Shower Rooms...Ladies' Area...

'This is it...I'm kind of nervous...' Chrome stammered out nervously.

'Things will be OK Chrome-chan. As long as we keep a cool head, we'll be OK.' Mai reassured her while they soaked in the furo.

xxx

Shower Rooms...Men's Area...

Its a total disaster for them. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei at least.

'Sawada, you're late!' Ryohei called out as Tsuna came in.

'Sorry! Its just that I had trouble with my zippers!' Tsuna apologized as he came into the shower area with a towel around his waist.

However, as he came, Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyebrows rose as Tsuna has a creamy, flawless skin, a slender, smoothed toned body emphasized with a small waist, and small ankles due to the fact that he's a year younger than them both. His hair is as fluffy and soft as ever too. It does NOT help that he really does look effeminate, resembling his mother more than he did his father.

Even Ryohei's eyes widened as Mai's words back at Hibari's meeting room rang in his head.

...perfect material for being an Uke!

 _...perfect material for being an Uke!_

 _...perfect material for being an Uke!_

 ** _...perfect material for being an Uke!_**

Yep, it rang in his head four times.

Shower was TORTURE. They're all naked in there, scrubbing themselves as they never get the chance to really be squeaky clean, and then lathering their bodies with soap...

They tried NOT to look at their oblivious boss.

"J-Juudaime...he's flawless!" Gokudera gulped, blushing stark red, Tsuna's stomach, legs and rear flashing in his mind. He's having problems between his legs, too.

"I-I feel really weird down there...and my junior is getting really up...what do I do?" Yamamoto thought panickingly. He also feels the need to release pressure even though he has no need to pee...but he also suffered images in his head.

"Darn it, Mai-chan! You just HAD to say Sawada being... _that_ way..." Ryohei choked as he turned away. "Hibari falling into a landfill, Hibari falling into a landfill..." he repeated in a mantra. But try as he might...he too, has problems.

All of them wanted a part of it too.

Their traitorous minds showed something really interesting...

They all suffered mental breakdowns that they quickly washed up and left.

'...they must be more excited about this mission than I am...' Tsuna sighed as he soaked in the furo. Oblivious to his Guardians' Problems and Budding Desires. 'Me, I could use more comfort...'


	19. Discomfort

Discomfort

While the boys left for the locker rooms...

'How come you guys left same time I did?' Ryohei blinked owlishly.

'Er, I got a cramp senpai.' said Yamamoto lamely. 'I just wanted to wait it out in my room.' He did NOT want to tell them the truth that looking at his boss made his thing go stiff, and he didn't know why...it was weird! The more he thinks of Tsuna in the baths in just his towel the more uncomfortable it is!

'I just want to sleep! Gokudera griped while trying hard not to blush at his boss' natural...beauty His slender body and limbs, his creamy blemish-less, smooth skin. 'What about you turf-head?!'

'Well I forgot something to the extreme!' Ryohei reasoned while also trying hard not to go pink. He really blamed Mai for her remark about his boss earlier and now seeing his younger self looking so...EATABLE...his mind produced images of him doing unmentionables he just had to run after a good shower lest he feels he may do something he may regret.

He really, REALLY blamed Mai for this. Seriously.

But his night is not a peaceful one...

His dreams were haunted by extremely disturbing dreams of his boss and no cold showers helped him this time.

xxx

Yamamoto's room...

"Tsuna...when did he change so drastically?" Yamamoto wondered. It was like after meeting Mai, he did a 180. His looks, his er...smarts...everything. Although he would usually come to school whimpering and wincing in pain because of Reborn's training. But he didn't understand it. His pops was just as crazy but maybe swordsman crazy is different from mafia crazy? If any it made Tsuna appreciate peace more and more that he always took the peaceful way out with little reluctant pragmatism to get it done. KOs yes. Beatings and blown up by Gokudera NO. Pain-less with emphasis.

He once asked what they were doing and he wasn't sure if he'd believe him...that's until he saw the fight against Xanxus.

And to think he used to be clumsy, no-good Tsuna.

But when he asked how he changed so much...

'You know, I'm always all alone...I never had any friends.' Tsuna told him. 'To everyone, I'm no-good Tsuna who's not worth anything...my life only changed when Reborn came and crazy stuff happened...then I met you guys.' he said. 'I wouldn't trade crazy for the world as long as everyone's here and I'm not alone anymore...and I have what I need to protect it. Being lonely and rejected by everyone outside your house for many years really hurts.'

Yamamoto understood him.

What Tsuna didn't know is that he knew how miserable he is for months since middle school started. He was observant under his facade, and he knew how fickle peers can be. Approaching Tsuna wasn't easy lest you damn yourself too so it pained him to watch from afar getting picked on by practically everybody. Yet he didn't do anything when no one was around...and he wondered why Tsuna saved him from his suicide when he never saved him from bullies not even once.

Apparently Tsuna is the only one willing to risk life and limb while his friends watched from afar.

He soon saw what was truly important.

A friend who would act than a friend who does nothing in your trouble hours.

So he stuck around...and by hanging around with Tsuna and Gokudera, his world felt complete and everyday was heaven. Then he heard how Mai spoke of the Flames Family a year later. So they harmonized with each other without knowing it? That they couldn't be without anyone in their family?

He somehow liked that.

It means he won't be alone anymore either.

But now...what's with these weird thoughts in his head?

Just because he took a bath with his family but what's with these weird thoughts in his head that made him want more than a boss-guardian, brotherly relationship? He didn't feel this way when he saw Gokudera and Ryohei naked! Just...

...what the hell?

His mind showed him Tsuna's graceful, slender legs, round, firm rear, a small waist...and creamy fair skin...nevermind that he's toned from training.

When those images went through his head, he felt his junior stiffen again...

Not again...

But...

Tsuna's head switched with someone else too...but he was lost in his own misery that he did not recognize whose head replaced Tsuna's.

xxx

Ryohei really has extreme issues.

HE COULD NOT RELAX TO THE EXTREME!

He went back to the bathroom to see that Tsuna is still there, relaxing in the furo with his partners who were splashing around and his boss is just watching them fondly.

He stole Tsuna's pajama bottoms as his mind went dark while heading for his room...to do extremely naughty things while looking at it.

"Sawada...I'm so sorry but my extremely filthy mind made me do this!" Ryohei apologized as he jacked off to images in his head. Tsuna's deliciously delectable body...and images of him taking his boss for himself and make him scream for him in extreme want and need, hearing 'Oniisan...' in gasps of pleasure that he gave. "Dammit to the extreme! I need to calm down because we have an early start tomorrow!" he swore furiously while blushing.

He rubbed himself to these images and looking at Tsuna's pajama bottoms...until finally, he calmed down.

Then he needed another cold shower and imagine something disturbing.

Oh yeah, that new horror movie that just came out...

But his dreams...

Were of him making out with a very submissive boss.

xxx

By the time the girls were done bathing, Mai felt something jolt in her.

'Mai-san?' Chrome blinked. 'What is it?'

'...my BL senses are tingling...' Mai muttered, complete with the salute-search pose and actually looking around.

The illusionist sweatdropped.

She really did NOT want to know...for her sanity's sake, thank you very much, knowing of her trainer's...interesting choice of interests. One of them at least...

Ken once wanted to watch one of Mai's tapes...and they mistakenly played anime GAY porn...

Ken shrieked so loudly in horror, Chikusa looked like he suffered extreme Cardiac Arrest and Chrome...she was utterly petrified from shock and her mind went blank that she has no memory of what happened next.

 _Mukuro, sensing what got his vessel in utter shock went to see gay porn playing and both Ken and Chikusa 'suffering' on the floor._

 _'...can you explain what's the meaning of this?' he asked, pointing at the interesting flick. He's bi after all and apparently they weren't._

 _'W-we wanted to watch anime but we didn't know what's good so we picked randomly...' Chikusa stammered out feebly, still paralyzed from the show._

 _'We regret it! Waaaaah!' Ken wailed in a shrieky voice in utter horror while rubbing his eyes. 'My eyes! My eyes! And my ears!'_

 _Needless to say Mukuro turned the DVD off._

 _'...next time, you guys do research.' he chided. 'Chrome is still innocent and I think the video broke her.'_

 _Needless to say Chikusa and Ken indeed, did research on the titles of the contents in Mai's video shelf for the sake of their sanities. They just...can't picture men doing it. Man and woman, yes but both men...? How the hell did the media make it possible?! And its weird in a freaky-way that also damages one's ego as a man!_

xxx

Gokudera knew he'll SUFFER when Tsuna returned to their shared room, fresh from the bath.

Sure he's only seen his face and hands, but upon seeing everything else, he could think of nothing by Tsuna's legs, ass and waist. He's even smooth and hairless unlike them. He has no bodily manly hair at all!

He's beautiful.

His heart is beautiful and now his body too.

Ba-dump.

BA-DUMP.

Erotic images and poses lined his mental faculties... "N-NO!" he cried, hitting his forehead on the wall. "S-such sinful...I cannot think of Juudaime this way! Me, the most loyal and his right-hand man?! HAH?!" he mentally freaked out in a high-pitched voice in a johnny bravo pose of despair.

'Gokudera-kun?' he gulped air so fast it was damn painful in the chest to see Tsuna in. 'What's wrong?'

'Oh! Uh I hit my head on the wall when I rolled wrong!' Gokudera quickly fibbed.

'Are you OK?' Tsuna asked worriedly as he sat with his guardian, nursing a bump that wasn't there though...and what Gokudera noticed, is his bare legs.

'N-nevermind that, how come you're half-dressed?!'

'Someone took my pajama half!' Tsuna pouted. 'Its probably Lambo who dunnit but I can't afford to stress myself since we have an early start tomorrow...I'll just worry about it when we get home!' he grumbled in a huff. Its cold too darn it... 'For now, just lie down and I'll take care of your head until it no longer hurts, OK? Kaasan always said that if we bump our heads, we rub them gently in a massage.' he said kindly and Gokudera's face lit up on fire but purred like a cat from being massaged in the head.

"Juudaime..." he purred. Gokudera felt he could die a happy man tomorrow because he would die knowing he was cared for by a man he devoted himself to as a subordinate. 'Juudaime, about tomorrow...'

'I know...I'm nervous too, to be honest...but we have to live no matter what.' said Tsuna somberly. 'I don't know what will happen to our world if we die here. Our families back home...what would happen to them if we die in this world? Would we...cease to exist?' he wondered apprehensively as Gokudera stiffened.

What would happen indeed.

'That's why...let's all do our best tomorrow. We live for everyone back home, who cares what happens in this job...as long as we live, its OK. You, me, Yamamoto, Mai and Chrome too. All of us must go home...together. To everybody...no matter what.' said Tsuna, forcing a smile.

Gokudera blinked before smiling.

'Hai!'

They'll definitely survive tomorrow!

xxx

Namimori, 4:00 am...

Hibari went and massacred a large number of Millefiore Black and White Spell troops, after luring them into a place using the transmitter Glo Xinia planted in Chrome's bag...

xxx

That same morning, Namimori Base...4:00 am...their beds vibrated so strongly it startled them all awake!

TsunaxGokudera Room...

'Hiiiiieeeeee!'

'Uwaaaaaaa!' both boys yelped, startled from the shaking.

Yamamoto's Room...

'Eep!' Yamamoto gasped out, wide-eyed when his bed suddenly shook.

Chrome and Mai's Room...

'Kyaaaaa!'

/You guys got 15 minutes to get ready. After that, we're leaving!/ Lal's voice rang through the intercom.

And so...the fifteen minutes was to reheat the breakfast Haru and Kyoko made last night just for this, and eating breakfast.

'Man, what a nasty way to wake us up.' Gokudera shuddered as at the kitchens, all of them drank coffee and ate breakfast quickly. Breakfast meals were typical breakfast things. Chrome's breakfast was chicken congee with chopped scallions and diced onions, and a pile of eggs. With ketchup.

'No kidding, that was freaky!' Tsuna shivered.

'But efficient and doesn't disturb neighbors but its still freaky.' Mai twitched.

'You kids just eat quickly because after this, bathroom break and we're outta here!' said Ryohei as the kids quickly got rushing.

Yes, Ryohei distracted himself with food...

* * *

A:N- Challenge Fic: to those interested, PM me. I want to see a story like this sometime but I can't find any...

What if Hibari and Fem!Tsuna's relationship was similar to that of Mukuro and Chrome? Only, its not a car accident and becoming a  
vessel?

Hibari saved Tsuna from a life of bullying and loneliness and in turn, she devoted herself to the person who saved her, and thought  
of nothing but his interests. She worked hard to understand him from afar, and moved according to his wishes. A perfect secretary  
and a subordinate trained to have hidden claws and fangs under her submissively obedient, loyal personality and a perfectly masked  
face that hid her emotions. Now what would Reborn do to make someone like this into a Mafia Boss?

Timeline:

Tsuna age nine, Hibari age eleven- they meet. Hibari sees her pain, hopelessness and utter resignation and he decided he can't have  
a casualty in his town and he would not let her remain a victim forever and never see the pair of eyes she wore when he saved her.  
He personally trained her mind and abilities but for someone who is hopelessly clumsy, she's a good fighter when raised. And his single  
complement earned him her loyalty and devotion when a year passed by.

Tsuna trained hard to be capable of standing by his side in return for him standing by her. He 'gave her life' that she felt that someday,  
she will give it back for his sake. She's an incredible coffee and tea-maker, a cook and baker, mastered office organizational skills and even  
sewing. However, she is is no longer hopeless in school but 'barely-passing'. But she didn't care. Hibari is her world and that's all that mattered  
but a lot of people won't let her have this single wish. Not even Hibari himself when he feels she must leave the nest for her to grow more...


	20. Merone Base: A VERY LONG DAY (Part 1)

Merone Base: A VERY LONG DAY (Part 1)

After breakfast and a bathroom break...

'Yosh, we have one minute-long briefing before we get out.' said Lal as the kids are all in the Briefing Room. 'We are made up of two parties: one led by myself, Sawada, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Sasagawa. The second party led by Hibari are Mai, Dokuro, Kusakabe and very reluctantly, I-Pin.' she said as I-Pin was given a ring and her two boxes.

'I-Pin?!' Tsuna gasped out. 'Did she even train?!' he cried worriedly, looking at the five years old child. He avoided Lambo fighting Levi with the thankful arrival of Mai but now this is even worse!

'Aa. Yesterday under me.' said Reborn. 'As expected of the World's Third Most Promising Assassin, she learned quick.' he said. 'She will be of great help as our group needs two healers and also, two groups to deal even better damage.'

'The first group is also the decoy party.' Lal continued. 'Because its the second group who will deal the most damage unseen. While we defeat fighters, they trash the base in a nutshell using all means necessary while searching for that white machine and Irie. If found, DO NOT kill him and that means you Mai.' she said, giving Mai a pointed look. 'Everyone else in Millefiore is fair game however. Let's get outta here! Team two, when Hibari returns, assemble at the foundation!' and they ran off, with the girls going to Hibari's hideout to wait for the man himself to get done.

'I-Pin-chan, will you really be OK?' Chrome asked I-Pin worriedly.

'Aye!' chirped the five years old whose sun ring was modified to fit a child since really, a teenager and adult's finger size is totally different. She also wore a waist holster where her two boxes are.

'Millefiore's gonna have a field day...' Mai snorted wryly. 'They never used a child but we do. This makes us look like bad guys.' she deadpanned. I-Pin went gloom and doom too.

'Indeed but all mafia use children anyway, Mai-san.' said Chrome sheepishly. 'We're just middle schoolers too.'

The Foundation...they waited there with Kusakabe for a bit. He is also equipped with his own boxes that Mai bought for everybody and he is a Rain type like Yamamoto too.

'Kusakabe-san.' Chrome greeted as Kusakabe also stood still.

'Kyo-san will be back soon.' said Kusakabe. 'He just went out to destroy a horde of Black Spell and White Spell that attacked us just now.'

'How and why?!' Mai gasped out, startled by this revelation. 'Aren't we all hidden?!'

'Erm, about that...' Chrome stammered out. 'When I came to this world, I appeared in Kokuyo Land.' she said. 'Its in utter ruins worse than what we know...I'd know since we always clean once a month.' she admitted. But this world's Kokuyo wasn't furnished at all. Its bare. 'And I fought a Millefiore Captain though I didn't know that...thanks to everyone's training, I pulled through...then I called for Mukuro-sama when I checked my bag and found a glowing thing and I had no idea what to do with it.' she explained. 'He then said its a transmitter and he'd tell Hibari-san...who'll then tell Sasagawa-san about it who's near my area. I then got instructed to bring it back with me and give it to Hibari-san although I never thought they'd use it this way.'

'Ah...so that dude's transmitter is weaponized by us then and Vongola just turned the tables this way. It also makes it easier for us infiltrators to decimate everyone else before going in. That way, less trouble in the underground base for us.' Mai mused thoughtfully. Soon, Hibari was back, unscathed.

'Kyo-san, we're all ready here.' said Kusakabe in a reportive voice.

'Good.' said Hibari. 'Dokuro will be concealing us from surveillance cameras and systems until we're deep into the base.' he instructed Chrome as she took out a box and summoned Mismagius. 'Let's go.' and they departed as well. They used a different hatch in the subway.

However...

'Nogami, I want you to cause Brain Death to other idiots, but leave any B or A-Classes alive.' Hibari instructed to many disbeliefs. 'I'll handle them myself.' Kusakabe squawked in comical horror. 'Kusakabe will handle the blueprint guide.'

"You just want to fight them!"

'Alright.' said Tsuna as she activated her Bio-Radar. 'Er, these two guys is a bit into the shopping mall where the others are. There are none in her area so we can proceed with a pile of bodies.' Hibari just grunted. And so, they went on but Chrome could not conceal them from flame users...

'I-Pin-chan this is your show.' Mai told I-Pin. 'All of us are seasoned but you could use a little battle experience with your boxes.' Mai instructed as I-Pin stepped forward.

'Aye!' I-Pin got ready to fight.

'You're making a child fight us?! Ridiculous!' one of the Black Spell sneered as I-Pin activated Hitmonlee since Tyrogue is a no-go right now.

'What the hell is THAT?!'

'Let's go, Hitmonlee!' I-Pin cried as the two martial artists set to work, beating up the Black and White Spell members with no injury on I-Pin's part.

'...it seems to me they rely more on tools and boxes than their own actual fighting abilities.' Hibari mused thoughtfully.

'Yeah...maybe its the Captains or Vice-Captains who are an actual challenge.' Kusakabe commented as I-Pin is soon done, with Mai causing Brain Death afterwards.

'Gokuro.' Hibari praised as I-Pin blushed. 'Are you used to it now?'

'Aye!'

'Good. Let's go.' and they continued running, occasionally only stopping over to make I-Pin fight, only stepping in when necessary. And to get to next rooms, they had to go through vents and hatches...that has security. Kusakabe who's in the lead disables the laser beams and they had to crawl in seconds quickly, and in attacking lasers, Pichu who's walking with him in front goes to disable it by causing temporary malfunction until they go by.

It was how they were getting around so far...unaware of the trouble the first party is in.

xxx

After Dendro Chilum, Tsuna's group encounter's Ginger Bread, a Magician's Doll as stated by Lal Mirch.

Tsuna's solution?

Yamamoto to stealthily fill him with Rain Flames and activate it when given the signal while Ginger Bread was gloating on how Colonello and Viper were killed while they were within Sun Flame webs. Then Tsuna had him activate it.

'Wha-?!' Gokudera and Ryohei gasped as Ginger Bread erupted in Rain Flames before shattering to pieces.

'This is why he's called a Doll.' Lal gasped out as Ginger Bread is in fact, a Hollow puppet. 'Until now, nobody's been able to get this close enough to finish him off. He's known as the Ominous Hitman.' she expositioned. 'Over the last few years he appears when there is a big conflict in families and then he brings about their downfall.'

'Scary...' Tsuna gulped.

'He's like a fairy.' Ryohei scowled as Yamamoto chuckled.

'Don't you mean monster?'

'Either way I just don't wanna see him ever again.' Gokudera scowled.

'But what moved him?' Tsuna stammered out. 'He can even talk and fight! Gokudera-kun, destroy all eggs in Lal's body!' he instructed. 'Oniisan please give her an egg after Gokudera-kun is done. She's in no condition to get her own supply.'

'Right-O.' Ryohei took out an egg from his pouch, ready to give it for Lal to eat after Gokudera was done.

'Yosh! All those eggs are gone!' Gokudera grinned. 'Hurry and eat the egg before you bleed in there, puncture wounds caused by injecting the eggs are all over the place!' At that, Lal quickly took an egg and quickly chewed and swallowed it, her injuries disappearing.

"They even got Ginger on their side...just what the hell do they have?" Lal thought darkly. 'At any rate, we were able to finish him off without tripping alarms. This is a miracle already and luxuries like this don't often come conveniently.' she said as she shakily got up.

'...every three hours for an egg...so oniisan will handle the rest by himself if she gets hurt within that time out. If Cellular Degradation occurs instead of Healing, Yamamoto neutralize it.' Tsuna mused softly. 'Let's go.' and they ran on ahead.

"Miracles huh..." Lal thought. "Is it because they're kids that they can really think of things we wouldn't normally do?" she thought as she glanced at Tsuna. "I guess this is our weakness. We're...limited. These kids just might be able to do the impossible.' However, the alarms rang. 'Y-yabe!'

'When we got rid of him, he must be connected to the alarms, that freak!' Gokudera gasped out in horrified realization.

'Lal-san, the stealth ring again!' Tsuna cried.

'I'm doing it! For now we're OK! Let's just get out of this hallway!' Lal grunted. 'At any rate, we're close! We can't get caught now!'

'The Surveillance Systems...if we get to it, Hibari-san and the others can go crazy and so can we! Then this job is as good as ours!' Tsuna chirped optimistically. 'Gokudera-kun, when we get there, go wild!'

'Ussu!' Gokudera grinned, smacking his fists and palm together. 'I'll turn all their supercomputers to ashes, just you wait!'

'Yosh. While you're at it, Yamamoto will protect us with a barrier so we won't accidentally get hurt.' said Tsuna. 'After all, you're our Storm the Destroyer.'

'Just like in Video Games eh?' Yamamoto grinned. 'I started playing recently and we make quite the team given what we got!'

"This Sawada is different from my Sawada." Ryohei thought while glancing at Tsuna. "Tsuna, he...he would avoid conflict and go for less troublesome ways to do the job as long as we get out of it successful and with little to no harm. This one is eager for action as long as success is assured and he knows what to do with any situation and leading at the front. Maybe its because they're kids while my Sawada is stuck behind the desk unable to lead in battle unless truly needed." he thought fondly as his boss is often swarmed with paperwork and Reborn keeping him in shape afterward until this fiasco but due to being boss, out of all of them, he was the least experienced fighter, even less than Lambo and Chrome as a result and they all knew why he was killed so easily that they blamed his job out of grief no matter what tutoring Reborn did. Experience still makes the difference. 'Sawada...you seem really into your game.' he commented thoughtfully.

'I have to be...I promised that no matter what happens, all of us will go home together no matter what. Nobody will die and get left behind!' Tsuna swore. 'We all have a place and people to go back to after all. If we die here, who knows what will happen to our world too and we really don't want to find out the hard way. Nevermind us, I'm more worried about Kyoko-chan and Haru. They're civilians, not Mafia!'

'Yeah, I agree with that...in every world, there's one of us in it.' said Gokudera. 'If we die in the wrong world, who knows what could happen!'

'That's a scary thought so yeah...we better win and live for it to be a real home run.' Yamamoto agreed.

xxx

Meanwhile, in the Control Room...Ginger Bread has informed the Control Room that they have rats onboard...and there they are. They are seen, unaware of another hidden camera so Lal could not use the Deception Filters on it.

'What is...this? Why are...they here?! Vongola?!' Irie Shoichi, the targeted man and 2nd Squad Captain asked his Cervello Retinue when the alarms rang. 'And where is that place?!' he demanded.

'Its the 8th Underground Floor.' said Twin 1. Irie looked horrified.

'Isn't that where our Surveillance Systems are?!' he sputtered out. 'Go and send all available C-Rank and whoever's available there right now!'

'Understood.' Twin 1 left to send orders and Irie turned to Twin 2. 'What of the status of Vongola Base? Still no news from the Assault Unit?'

'Negative. We could not establish a connection due to the electromagnetic wave interference. We could not make contact with them.'

"We've lost contact with the Assault Unit aimed at the Vongola Base...and now the Vongola Tenth and his Guardians have infiltrated the Merone Base on top of that..." he then pursed his lips. 'We've been had.' he swore as Twin 2 balked. 'The electro-magnetic interference was not caused by the destruction of the electric generators at Vongola's Hideout, it was all a part of their plan.' he said, leaning onto the control panels.

'What would you have us do?'

'Let's see...for starters, turn off that noisy alarm and send a recon team to the enemy's hideout.' he said as the Cervello gave the order. 'The real battle starts now. If their target is what I think it is, they'll head here. But still...why couldn't we detect them until now?' he wondered aloud. 'Why didn't our cameras see anything?'

/That's because there's Deception Filters on the cameras./ Iris Hepburn spoke as she contacted the Control Room. /Hi~, commander./ she greeted. /This filter was responsible for them not displaying anything out of the ordinary./ she explained, holding up a small square frame linked to the gadget.

'When did they?!'

/Well, had they used a Stealth Ring, it wouldn't have been impossible to set these up./ Iris chuckled. Irie twitched.

'Iris, were you aware of the display on the monitors?'

/No./ Iris shrugged casually. /I just stumbled on the weird monitor display earlier./

'Weird...monitor display?' Irie asked apprehensively.

/When the hangar shook earlier, part of the image on the screen was fragmented./ Iris reported. Apparently Lal didn't place it properly in a hurry. /It bothered me so I went to check on it but when I did, its already too late./ she said as behind her is a very-tied-up Dendro Chilum.

'T-That's Dendro Chilum!' Irie turned to Twin 2. 'What's the meaning of this?!'

'I'm sorry Irie-sama.' she apologized. 'Although we confirmed the tremor in the hangar, I thought it was not necessary to report.'

/It looks like a compound of blunders isn't it?/ said Iris wryly causing Irie to seeth.

'Something like that...'

/Although I doubt I'm the only one to notice this anomaly./ Iris continued smugly. /I'm sure Ginger and that turban head also did.../ she said when the communications got shut. /Huh?/

The monitors turned off.

'The Surveillance System's servers have been destroyed. The system is down.' said Twin 2.

'What?!'

xxx

Down below...

'Phew...' Gokudera whistled as a cacophony of explosions occurred due to the flames. 'Music to my ears.'

'Let it keep burning.' Tsuna smiled. 'It won't be easy to put off with the amount of purity put into it unless they have competent Rains onboard.' he said. Gokudera worked with Charizard, Flareon and Crawdaunt to end the job faster until the pokemon ran out of power. 'Let's go to the main installation next.'

'Right!' and they ran off with Lal in the lead.

xxx

'What are you guys doing? What of the agents I want sent?' Irie demanded.

'...due to the assault on the Vongola Hideout, there are hardly any C-Rank Members or higher left.' Twin 2 reported.

'I know that! Is there anyone nearby?!' Irie cried in frustration.

'Spanner of Rank B's Black Spell is carrying out Maintenance Work in the 9th floor.' said a CIC Member.

'Spanner, he's around?' Irie gasped in relief. 'We're in luck! Can we contact him with his personal communicator?' he asked hopefully.

'Yes.'

'Connect him.'

'Yes.'


	21. Merone Base: A VERY LONG DAY (Part 2)

Merone Base: A VERY LONG DAY (Part 2)

9th Floor...a young blonde mechanic was working on a machine when his communicator beeped. Sighing, he put down his screwdriver and and opened his wristband communicator.

/Hey Spanner, its me./ said Irie. /The Vongola have broken into the 8th Floor's Surveilance System and destroyed the Server./ he said. /Therefore I'd like you to intercept them immediately. I'm counting on you, Spanner./

'Can I get a download of a detailed 3D map of the base to get a gist of the secret passageways? ' he requested.

/T-that's top secret, we cannot.../ Twin 2 gasped out but Irie said loudly, /Very well. Permission to download granted, Spanner./

/I-Irie-sama.../ Twin 2 protested but Irie raised his hand in silence.

/Is there anything else you might need?/

Spanner chewed on his lollipop.

'If the surveillance system is down, it'll be best to block off the enemy's routes.' said Spanner. 'Close off all the gates around the Main Routes.'

/Got it. We'll do that immediately./ said Irie before frowning. /But can those things go through narrow passageways?/ he asked worriedly.

'Sure~. Otherwise they'll just crash through.' said Spanner matter-of-factly as behind him loomed Giant Moscas.

xxx

Control Room...the Cervello exchanged looks as the information is being downloaded into the Moscas.

'Download finished sir.' said a CIC.

'Is it alright Irie-sama?' Twin 2 asked Irie in concern. 'Giving him access to the detailed maps of this base's structure?'

'So?'

'His rank within the Millefiore may be high but Spanner's still part of the Black Spell.' said Twin 1 warily.

Irie twitched inwardly and tried not to sigh loudly in exasperation.

The Millefiore Famiglia is a merging of two families to avoid war. Said war is started by Byakuran, the head of the Gesso Famiglia and the ones on the losing end, was the Giglio Nero Famiglia led by a then ten years old girl Yuni when her mother died thus leadership fell on her inexperienced shoulders, forcing her to agree with this merge if only to protect her weakened famiglia that endured countless assaults from the Gesso who suffered casualty upon casualty on the losing end because Aria, their boss was unable to lead due to the fact that she was dying as a result of her Arcobaleno Curse. They fell apart without a boss and Yuni could not lead properly.

As a result, the Giglio Nero members showed hostility towards the Gesso as they became Millefiore led by Byakuran with Yuni as Vice-Leader but in reality it was Byakuran running the show in both positions and Yuni was a mere figurehead following his orders. Thus the Black Spell loathed the White Spell who in turn looked down on them and Irie wasn't blind to the fact that teamwork is with clenched, gritted teeth at best while trying to sabotage the other and highly distrustful of the other group and keep to themselves and act as if the merging never happened until orders come.

But he was nothing like them.

He is a College Boy Civilian invited into Millefiore with his friend Spanner for their abilities(and the fact that he and Byakuran are close friends) and they both saw the madhouse that was Millefiore and saw the reality of the organization while still in the technical department before they got big promotions. Thus they did not share the same prejudice of both Black and White Spell.

And he thought wryly, for being 'fair', these Cervello sure are 'contaminated' with organizational prejudice. Probably from months of exposure no doubt while working for Byakuran until he foisted them on him.

'At this moment, Black or White Spell doesn't matter,' he groused out. 'We are Millefiore!' he rang out strongly, causing the Cervello to flinch. 'And we were both in the same Technical Department upon recruitment so I know their type. He is genuinely passionate about machinery and didn't give a damn about what everyone else thinks. We are fully aware of how the Black and White Spell felt back then but we didn't care and we carried on as normal. I believe he can carry his duties with confidence. The Strau Moscas he modified are Millefiore's pride and top-notched among Millefiore's weaponry. If Gola Moscas are ordinary cars, his Strau Moscas are F1 Machines. Anyway, get all Main Routes blocked already.'

'Sir!'

"At any rate..." he thought darkly as he pushed up his thick glasses. "Regardless of who gets a map of this base, there isn't anything to worry about." he thought wryly. After all...its in his control.

xxx

While hiding, Lal stumbled and fell on her knees. 'Guh!'

'Lal?!' Tsuna yelped as they stopped running.

'Its nothing. Hurry up and go!' she barked. 'I won't be the one to slow you down! Leave me be!'

'No!' the boys cried as one.

'This operation can only be a success if all of us return together!' Tsuna insisted strongly as he released Arcanine. 'Ride on Arcanine, Lal.' he offered. 'Arcanine, she'll hang on tight to your fur since we don't have riding gear but bear with us.' he told his pokemon kindly as Arcanine licked his face. 'Haha, you got yourself a deal Lal.'

'...sorry about this.' said Lal as she shakily got up to ride on Arcanine.

'I don't get it...tako-head destroyed all the spider eggs and the Blissey Egg healed you perfectly...' Ryohei frowned as they continued running.

'It must be because of back then...' Tsuna said softly as earlier, Lal took out a pacifier.

It was supposed to be hers but Colonello took it from her to spare her the fate of an Arcobaleno. But she could use it in exchange for her life force. 'Lal...by becoming what you are, you became a Cloud and Mist _but your real type is Rain isn't it_?' he said as his guardians balked.

'...Aa.' Lal said dispassionately. 'I'm really a Rain-Type. So is Colonello...which is why he was able to take my spot.' she sighed. 'In exchange for my life force...I can draw on its power while using it.'

Suddenly, the doors began closing!

They sprinted ahead as far as they could until the last gate.

'Crap...they began closing off the main routes...' Ryohei swore. 'What now Sawada?'

'Let's try a Storm Flame.' he said as Gokudera aimed his Storm Cannon and fired. Sure its scorched, but no hole. 'Flame resistant door huh? No doubt the walls too. And according to simulations...in times like this, a decoy is needed...a fast, mobile decoy...that'll be me.' that was originally Lal's job and leadership will be to Ryohei afterwards as only he could use the future gadgets the kids had no idea to use and barely understood the basics of it...

'EHHH?!'

'B-but Juudaime!' Gokudera protested as Tsuna just smiled.

'Fast. Mobile. That's me and I can fly on top of that.' he said reassuringly. 'Right now, the four of you must stay together. Lal is our brains, oniisan is our healer, Gokudera-kun the main offense and Yamamoto-kun the main defense. My supply of eggs is still complete so I'm OK, don't worry about me, just get to the Main Installation.' the other guardians looked pained at this.

'We're endangering juudaime!' Gokudera wailed in utter dismay. Tsuna glanced at Ryohei who sighed.

'...alright. I input the information in your hand-held device.' he said reluctantly. 'Just follow the instructions. The 10th floor's underground canal would be the ideal place to do it.'

'Alright!' and Tsuna went to Arcanine. 'Arcanine, avoid using up your flame reserves alright? Stick to normal attacks no matter what, everyone else will cover you. They need you too.' Arcanine barked jovially and Tsuna patted his head fondly. 'I'm off!' and he ran off.

'Good luck, Tsuna!' Yamamoto called out.

'Please take care, Juudaime!' Gokudera added as Tsuna waved goodbye as he ran. Lal sighed. Reborn's students sure have matured well.

But still, the Guardians worried about their Sky.

'...there he goes.' Yamamoto said gloomily.

'We have to do our part so his work won't be for nothing...we can always come back.' Gokudera forced himself to say that with a pained expression. 'Let's go.'

xxx

10th Underground Canal...

'I certainly said that but...' Tsuna whimpered with a strained smile. 'This is crazy but I have to do it...everyone's doing action and all I did is talk so far...I have to act too and this is...my time to act.' he gulped as he took out his Dying Will Pill canister. It was refilled to the brim by Reborn. Upon eating one, his Hyper Mode activated and sensed the arrival of hi-speed things...Moscas!

In the briefing, this was another thing they have to be wary of.

But unlike the Gola Mosca...no pilot.

Meaning, he won't kill anyone.

He really DID NOT WANT TO if he can help it.

He was scared of killing...so how could his guardians do it and saying 'its for him' is not an excuse.

Killing scared him. A beatdown and KO is enough isn't it?

 **'No,' said Mai pleadingly when he said his case. 'Tsuna-sama...killing is unavoidable. Its kill or be killed if you encounter a real sicko who's out to kill you. And only one will survive so please make sure that's you. You're more important to us than anything else.'** her words rang in his head.

He thought of his famiglia.

For Guardian Flames, their Sky is precious. Their home and the one holding them together.

His future guardians who have bloodstained hands just so he'd stay clean...

He didn't like that either.

While he wished that none of them would kill OR the fact that none of them are in the mafia, his misfortune was in his blood that he wound up dragging his precious friends into this mess. Where he goes, they follow. He really wished they were just ordinary kids, he lamented.

The Strau Moscas are here.

"This is it." he narrowed his eyes as his thinking was clearer and more logical in Hyper Mode. He's pretty much ready. He wore his special shirt under a black vest and a pair of jeans. He went straight for combat, utilizing pure, and hard flames for combat while using hadou to enhance his physical capabilities.

Good thing they're friends with a Squib who taught them all she knows!

xxx

'He's pretty good.' Spanner commented as he began typing on two keyboards. 'Flame Attribute is Sky...Logging the damage levels Mosca sustained in all angles and speed...' he mused as one Mosca is down, three more to go. Tsuna barely avoided rockets with Tear Gas as quickly as possible by diving into the water and wash the irritants off his eyes. 'Estimated Fiamma Voltage of the flames...20000?!' his eyes went wide. 'Its way higher than Strau's combat abilities...but if I combine all my Moscas, our fighting power can reach the same and its quantity VS quality this time.' he mused as he changed the programming.

Outside...Tsuna was glad for his training, teachings and tactics drilled into his head and more grateful to Hyper Mode. Had he fought in normal mode, his usual personality would be panicking. It seems Hyper Mode seals away his emotions to fight better, leaving only tactics and strategy behind without influence but it also made him much colder, cold enough that his personality does a 180 even though he still wanted peaceful ways out if possible. He lured the Moscas underwater and when he got followed, he endured the dive after a deep breath...then flew back out as fast as he could. He hoped to freeze them and hoped for no more surprises...

Apparently, there is a surprise.

"I knew it." he thought wryly as laser beams...Storm Flames in fact...shot at him so he got his new technique ready for his own benefit.

From inside his Control Room, Spanner watched, shocked. 'So this is the Zero-Point Breakthrough: Revised! It can really be pulled off by the human body...' he gasped in amazement out of pure interest. He then communicated. 'How do you know that Mosca's lasers were flames?'

'That would be because nothing can melt through the flames of Zero-Point Breakthrough...other than flames.' Tsuna answered him.

'Hummm...that's true indeed...so how much of the energy absorbed via the Zero-Point Breakthrough: Revised can you convert into fighting power?'

Tsuna won't answer that. Hell no.

'...so there's no alternative to fighting?'

Spanner smirked.

'Nope.'

Moscas broke out of the ice and began attacking again, Tsuna dodged before lunging and delivered a powerful stomp at the back, and smashed the head where the cameras would be, although that would be moot as there's three more camera heads to bash. The Mosca bounced on the concrete despite propulsion attempting to break its fall.

'Hummm...data acquired...I think they underestimated this guy.' Spanner mused but he was enjoying himself nonetheless. Even Captains had trouble yet this kid...Tsuna turned to look at the remaining Moscas and he saw cold beauty. He heard that the Juudaime is an effeminately attractive man...and they weren't kidding. Poor kid must have enduring bullying as a kid for his girly looks(he's half-right and wrong).

'...shall I destroy them?' he spoke just as cold. He began computing the data while thinking.

According to intel, the Juudaime has two personalities. His normal personality is that he's exceptionally kind and forgiving despite being bamboozled and exasperated by his famiglia's comically crazy, destructive antics and loathed paperwork with a passion and he accepts everyone no matter the background. Heck, he even forgave **Rokudo Mukuro** of all people and capable of _sitting in the same room as Xanxus_. But in Hyper Mode, this is what they get and this form only comes when he's serious...and totally pissed off. In fact, he often freezes his Guardians with Chrome as the exception as she is the 'only normal one in the bunch'. Freezing was his idea of 'time out', and taking their salaries to pay the bills they caused so his guardians are often short on money, and Chrome isn't.

Vongola sounded like a fun family but they were taken by Millefiore first and Shoichi agreed because he and Byakuran were College Friends(Shoichi suffered severe stomachache when he learned his best friend is a mafia boss before accepting). He regretted it now because Millefiore atmosphere is utterly uncomfortable...and that's just putting it lightly. Now, a job is a job with Vongola on the losing side since Byakuran began the Vongola Hunt.

'172%.' he mused. 'By converting the energy absorbed via the Zero-Point Breakthrough: Revised, your power increases by 3 times.' Tsuna frowned. 3 times? Well, all that training was worth it but he really didn't want the enemy to know that... 'That's a considerable figure. For a human that is.'

'What are you implying?'

'It means taking you down will be more fun than I thought.' Spanner grinned as two of his Moscas charged their chest blasters as Tsuna got himself ready for absorption.

'You still don't get it do you?' he frowned when the two Moscas turned to...fire everything at the third Mosca. 'Eh?'

His internal alarm bells were ringing.

Reborn always told him to trust his Hyper Intuition and do what he feels is best and not hesitate.

The Third Mosca is in flames...and when its chest cover was gone, it revealed three mechanical eyeballs and a different design. Then it just beat the crap out of him! 'This is King Mosca, my trump card.' Spanner told him. 'All its aspects have been fine-tuned to perfection and double the layer of armor. In addition, its eyeballs are developed in the same function as Zero-Point Breakthrough: Revised. Its an enhanced flame-absorption system. King Mosca's vastly-efficient converter increases its power by ten times...vastly superior to that of Vongola Tenth.'

'...are you that confident in your calculations?' Tsuna spoke as Spanner was surprised he's still alive. 'A tenfold increase in power isn't that big of a deal.' he said. 'If that's your trump card... _then let me show you mine_.'

He now has an opportunity to use it. Thank you for slamming him on his own ice, Spanner. He has a nice platform on his own ice but the problem is Mosca's speed so he has to make it really big with no room to dodge.

'So you have another technique besides the Breakthrough and Revised?'

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

'Either way you can't defeat King Mosca. It has all the finest attunements I, Spanner can think of.'

'Well, you won't know until we try.' "I'll beat this for sure!" he decided to reduce its mobility by aiming for its rocket blasters, but easier said than done of course...melee for now! He managed to destroy one leg in a kick before he got shot at towards the walls.

'You just don't get it.' said Spanner, working on programming. 'You've just barely begun to see King Mosca's abilities. It other words...it wasn't meant to capture you.' as the attack shot, Tsuna noticed that there's also missiles...he can't absorb it! As he dodged, Spanner continued talking. 'King Mosca's design is based on reference of you. It knows all strengths and weaknesses of your techniques.'

"Tsk! Even the platform is destroyed...what would Mai say in a time like this?" Tsuna wondered. His lightning guardian taught them how to exploit Hadou and their Flames. Interpret differently...one word can mean plenty...then he realized exactly why he needed Soft Flames. Because he originally needed it as a ground as to not lose his footing...and ground or air no longer mattered as long as he has that.

He felt like an idiot really.

He smiled, thanking his lightning guardian for saving their hides with her teachings. Afterall, who to know superpowers better other than magic users themselves?

"X-Burner...Air!"

Spanner wasn't expecting _that_.


	22. Merone Base: A VERY LONG DAY (Part 3)

Merone Base: A VERY LONG DAY (Part 3)  
(Warning: Kissing, Fondling and Groping only)

Spanner found himself lucky.

Sure, King Mosca was destroyed but he got what he wanted in the end. 'Phew!' he sighed as he got out of one of his Moscas...the one Tsuna trashed. Good thing his cockpit is designed well with anti-impact and anti-force functions so he also wasn't banged up. 'Now then...' he got a gun ready as he looked around. 'What a technique, but...' he saw the impact on the wall, and there's a crater and human-shaped dent combined. 'Looks like its not perfected yet.' and before him is a vulnerable, sleeping boss who's now a child. There were rumors that they time-traveled to the future after all and they weren't kidding. Now he was able to see Tsuna up close.

Well, wow. He looks so...so...

He got his gun ready.

'Farewell I guess...' he mused but...no bullet. Oh well. He broke his communicator's monitor for kicks. 'Whoops.'

He also broke the Black Boxes of his Moscas in a way that it won't be traced to him.

xxx

Control Room...

/This is Spanner./ Irie turned to Twin 2 for this.

'We were only able to obtain audio transmission.' she said.

'So his personal monitor was destroyed?' Irie sighed. 'Spanner, what's the situation?' he called out.

/Discovered Vongola 10th...in 10th Underground Canal Floor./ Spanner reported as the room listened in despite the loud static. And he was trying to speak loudly due to equipment damage and the static.

'What happened to the 10th?!' Irie asked anxiously.

/We collided...fell into the canal...unable to pursue further./

"Fell into the canal?" 'Is he alive?'

/Unknown...its unlikely he survived...not with the extensive injuries he's sustained./ it could mean he drowned to his death.

'I see...what about you, Spanner?'

/I'm fine. Except my personal monitor is shot./ Spanner sighed.

'Very well. Good work. Get some rest and leave the rest to us.'

/Understood./

xxx

Spanner's Room...

Spanner took his captive there, and washed him too, and removed his ring and boxes, tucking them away safely.

Doing that was pure hell though.

He just saw what the Guardians saw.

He swallowed audibly.

"Boys shouldn't have bodies like this..." he swallowed as he could not take his eyes off the juudaime's body. And now he's rubbing it all over just to clean him up...and he felt his pants tighten. "Shit...having a boss like this must be pure hell to them." he thought wryly, feeling sorry for the guardians. Fair, smooth, flawless skin. Fragile wrists and ankles. Slim and slender petite, toned body. light-brown nipples...and his eyes fell on Tsuna's pinkish lips that were slightly parted, showing him pearly-white, straight teeth. Seeing this EVERYDAY can make any man question themselves because any beauty...is fair game.

'...'

Spanner decided screw it and did it. He chained his wrists up and did it so his arms are raised to be out of the way.

He kissed him. His own dry, chapped lips on Tsuna's soft ones. This woke Tsuna up and he was surprised that Spanner...is kissing him. Tongue inside his mouth caressing his tongue and sucking on his lips. 'Mm?!' He could NOT believe a guy is kissing him!

Spanner let go.

'You know...' he said, panting from their kiss. 'Having a boss like you must be pure hell for your guardians...' he gasped out. 'Seeing you everyday...their pants would tighten... _and feel a strong need to just plain eat you_.' Tsuna balked at this.

'E-eat me?! Huh?!' Tsuna sputtered in utter freak-out, wide-eyed. Say what? What language is that?!

Spanner thought, "Virgin."

'Looks like action speaks louder than words, Vongola...I'll show you what I mean...' said Spanner as he began kissing, him again while rubbing his hard-on onto Tsuna's crotch, causing the boy to look utterly horrified...because not only is an older guy kissing him and rubbing his hands and thing on his body...it also felt really good...it was gentle like a tender lover. Sensual even but...is his virginity gonna be taken by a futuristic guy, not Kyoko-chan?!

But he wanted it.

His stupid body wanted it...

No matter how much he pleaded to stop.

Spanner sure helped himself to his body, kissing and groping every inch of him...even shoving his tongue in his ear and licking his outer ear. 'S-Spa...nner...gh...' Tsuna gasped out, shuddering, helplessly writhing responding to Spanner's touches and kisses and by now, Spanner pulled out his boxers.

Seeing his creamy inner thighs and hair-free crotch further aroused the beast in Spanner. He could not stop...he lost control...and its not like Vongola was fighting back...rather, he grew to like something he's clearly never had nor done before or even aware of some of what carnal pleasure is like beyond kissing. So damn innocent...dammit...dammit...

They both came just from rubbing and touching.

Shiiiit.

'Haah...haah...guh...' Tsuna gasped out as they both shuddered from pleasure as Spanner collapsed on top of him. 'Hauuu...'

'Understand now...Vongola?' Spanner gasped out. 'There were rumors that Vongola's Boss is a very attractive man...they weren't kidding...' he chuckled as he nibbled on the right earlobe for five seconds before letting go. 'Too bad for them I'm the first one huh? The first to get your first kiss...and my name is the first you've screamed...' he purred as he shuddered in pleasure. 'But them...so near yet so far I suppose.'

'Impossible...we're all like brothers...close friends...' Tsuna gasped out while blushing and it just made him damn cuter he was tempted to do more. 'This should be the last thing on their minds...'

'Heh...obliviously naive...' Spanner sighed to Tsuna's horror and he hoped that wasn't really the case. 'For now, you're my captive and Millefiore doesn't know you're alive.' he said that surprised Tsuna into opening his mouth, and Spanner took that chance, kissing him one last time before washing him up again, forcing Tsuna to be blushing the whole time.

Spanner didn't even spare his butt crack, causing him to gasp and shudder when he washed him _there_.

'Please don't tempt me anymore. I might really take your first you know.' Spanner whispered in his ear, causing Tsuna to heat up. 'Your adult self is forever far from the reach of men such as myself, so I'll make do with you. Well, I'll lend you some of my clothes. Yours are in the wash.'

'My ring and boxes?!' Tsuna gasped out in alarm. Those rings are Millefiore's target!

'Ah, hidden away.' Spanner smirked. 'I didn't report you after all and I saw a neat cover that hid your ring from detection which is pretty cool...I don't really care much for Millefiore. All I care about are what gets my attention.' he said as soon, the washing is over and he was given back his underwear but a spare repairmen uniform. 'Its not yet perfected right?' he said. 'It looked like your Balance was off and you couldn't fire it at full power.' he commented.

'Not perfected...you mean my X-Burner?' Spanner got excited because hey, the name sounds cool.

'X-Burner...yes, X-Burner!' he liked it. 'Although I'm amazed...had I been in King Mosca I would have melted too.' this was to Tsuna's horror.

'Y-you're inside?!'

'Yep!' said Spanner, oblivious to Tsuna's horror. 'I was sitting inside the spare unit you kicked.' he said. 'Although I can't move, it was great seeing it up close...'

But Tsuna was utterly petrified in horror.

'Vongola?'

'T-this can't be right...Strau Mosca are supposed to be remote-controlled...that's why I was OK with destroying it...' Tsuna stammered out in utter shock. 'But someone was actually inside...' NOW he went into shock. He just nearly killed someone!

'V-Vongola...?' Spanner blinked but upon seeing Tsuna's expression, he was baffled. Why is the tenth horrified into shaking in his feet?

'Spa..nner...I...I didn't want to kill anyone.' said Tsuna softly.

'But isn't it the norm to defeat your enemies?' Spanner blinked owlishly.

'I don't want to...I'm fine with knock-outs, beatdowns and defeat but I would never kill anyone nor do I want my family to even if they do it in their jobs...but I don't want to take anyone's life at all if I could help it.' Tsuna stammered out as his knees gave in. 'I don't want to kill anyone at all and I also want my family to stop killing unless there's absolutely totally no choice!'

'...you're pretty different...and you've become even more interesting.' Spanner mused as he knelt on one knee to the shocked boss who was truly terrified that he nearly killed someone. It was then that Spanner remembered intel. Sawada Tsunayoshi never killed anyone. At all. When he's out or has to be out. Try as he may to emphasize NOT killing and just defeat, his Guardians still do it anyway but he still reminds to no avail. In fact, his kindness was why he died when Byakuran double-crossed him. Said they'll meet to form an alliance and then 'bang'. He truly is a gentle, kind-hearted person who is unfortunately, a mafia boss. An angel damned into a bloodied, dark world.

He sighed.

Let's change the topic.

'You couldn't control your X-Burner because there's a disparity in the power vectors of your left and right hands.' he said, pulling Tsuna on his lap although doing so made him hard again. 'It would work better if we could use something to achieve a perfect symmetry between the two.' he said. 'I love japanese and japan. Their robotics are so advanced. I find katakana and kanji really cool too.' he told him. 'And green tea has a really mysterious aroma.' Tsuna sweatdropped. Do foreigners find them...exotic? 'But my foremost interest is your techniques and I've yet to see a completed X-Burner. So I'm going to make you perfect it!'

'E-ehhhh?!' "W-what's with this guy?!"

'I told you...I only follow my own interests.' Spanner reminded him again. 'So in exchange...do my work justice...and maybe we can have fun together again.'

'Eep...' Tsuna meeped before sighing. He really has no choice. One he's a captive with his wrists in chains and two, he's injured unable to get to his Blissey Eggs. 'If Mai was here, she'd demand a live action or record a video...'

'A video of what?' "Mai? His girlfriend?"

'This.' Tsuna deadpanned in utter resignation to the blonde's amusement. 'My guardian is a big fan of this sort of thing.'

'Ahhh! BL? I heard of that too!' Spanner said in astonishment. Just how much did this guy seriously research on his country? 'So you Japanese are OK with it?' he said excitedly. 'No wonder you didn't resist!'

"NOT REALLY!"

Spanner then removed his chains as a sign of goodwill to his surprise although he wasn't given his equipment back yet.

xxx

Elsewhere, Mai's senses tingled.

'...I have a feeling that something incredible just happened and I just wasn't there to see it.' Mai remarked sulkily while they ran.

'Hm?' Kusakabe blinked.

'...you're better off not knowing.' Chrome told him wryly. 'Believe me.'

xxx

In the meantime, same time, Ryohei and the others just dealt with Nigella and defeated Baishana in the Exhibition Hall...Irie just activated his box. The freaking base itself.

'Stop!' Mai gasped out as her radar was going haywire. 'No way...no freaking way!'

'What is it now?' Hibari demanded.

'This whole base has sun flames flowing into every nook and cranny of the base and has begun moving...' Mai gasped out as she snatched the handheld device from Kusakabe. 'This blueprint is now useless and meaningless...' she said much to horrors. 'We're gonna get lost no matter what now and our movements are controlled from now on. This base is itself a Box Weapon!'

'Hooo? Then that means they'll bring everyone to us. Interesting. Just deal with the idiots and leave the strong ones to me.' Hibari said, totally not caring at all.

Mai, Kusakabe and Chrome stared at him incredulously.

'Moreover, it seems the other group did their jobs a little TOO well that whoever's controlling this base is driven to this to protect our target.' Kusakabe theorized. 'If so, finding it will now be based on luck as we go further.'

'I wonder if they'll figure it out...communications are still shot...' Chrome frowned in worry.

'Chrome-chan, from what Tsuna-sama told me about Mukuro...can he contact them since our earpieces are basically useless now?' Mai asked her. 'He probably still has a link with Gokudera-kun having possessed him once. If possible, we could ask him to warn the first party of this.' she said. 'Not only that, I found where it started so most likely Irie is there controlling everything and Tsuna-sama is safe. He's not fighting but for some reason he's staying put in one place, far from the others. He's at the 9th floor while the others are further down below.'

'I-I'll try...'

Hibari twitched at merely hearing Mukuro's name alone.

 **Alright...if only because she took great care of you in your world while I'm...indisposed.**

xxx

'U-urgh...my head...' Gokudera winced as he felt a sharp migraine going on. 'Aaaah!'

'Gokudera?!'

'Tako-head?!' the Rain and Sun Guardians gasped, wondering what happened to Gokudera before Gokudera stood still...and revealed he was possessed.

'Kufufufu...looks like you're now in a predicament, Vongola...' 'Gokudera' spoke as he looked up to reveal a pair of mismatched eyes and cracks on the right side of the face.

'Mukuro!' Yamamoto gasped out.

'You have a big problem now.' said Mukuro. 'Mai asked me to tell you this...what you felt just now wasn't an Earthquake but rather, the base itself has begun to move...we didn't know that its also a Box Weapon itself until this happened.'

'WHAT?!' the group yelped in horror.

'Our movements are now controlled by the enemy.' Mukuro added. 'Mai has seen sun flames flow into the entire base and rooms shifting with her bio radar...most likely to lead us to traps or powerful enemies. The blueprints are now useless and finding our target is now luck-based...where is Tsunayoshi?' he asked as he looked around to see not a sign of the young boss.

'He...he went to be the decoy...' Lal choked out as Mukuro sighed and face-palmed.

'Communicating is exactly not easy to someone I don't have a link to unless they're asleep...' Mukuro sighed as Lal realized that he was the reason for Tsuna and Chrome's 'dream' of seeing Irie and their target. 'Him knowing will wait a bit I suppose...but I can tell you he's safe.'

'Where is he now, Mukuro?' Ryohei asked Mukuro worriedly as Mukuro focused.

'...he seems to be with a Millefiore traitor sheltering him in the 9th floor.' he said to their disbelief. 'And it looks like he's waiting for something.'

'Hah?!' the ground shook again.

'Whoops, stick together if I were you...its shifting again.' Mukuro chuckled as they stood their ground from the shaking. 'Don't be too far from each other or else...dewa, sarabada.' and Gokudera's body fell limply, prompting Yamamoto to catch him.

'...now what, senpai?'

'Looks like we're on our own now.' said Ryohei. 'And surveillance would be restored again no doubt.' he frowned. 'Let's go.' and they proceeded carefully, working not to get separated.

xxx

Meanwhile...Tsuna felt something enter his head by a piercing migraine and sensing Mukuro's presence. 'M-Mukuro...?' he gasped out as he saw images of Mai, her point of view in her Bio-Radar, and the safety of his friends. 'I see...thank you...' he said with a wince as the headache vanished.

'Hm?' Spanner turned around, hearing the name and seeing Tsuna sporting a headache. 'There's nobody here...'

'No...but I got word anyway.' Tsuna winced. 'Spanner, how much do you know about this base?'

'Not much...all I know is I'm assigned to the technical department and bulldozed my way to promotions for better pay and funds for my machines...I have no time for knowing ins and outs other than where's the toilet, cafeteria and hospital wards and how to get out to the surface.' Tsuna sweatdropped. 'Other than that I don't really care.'

'I see...so you don't know that the earthquake from before is in fact the base itself moving and rooms shifting into a whole new structure.' Spanner gaped, his lollipop falling off his mouth.

He clearly didn't know.

'Troublesome...I hate getting lost.' Spanner groaned. 'Good thing my rooms aren't a part of that or I won't be happy about it.'

xxx

'Boss-sama is safe.' said Chrome. 'He's safely in hiding but...'

'But?'

'Someone took interest in him so he is being sheltered by that person while working on a project together.' Chrome reported while trying hard NOT to blush and sensed Mukuro's quite jealous.

'You alright?' Kusakabe frowned as the pale-skinned illusionist was blushing.

'N-nothing at all!' Chrome freaked out, her face getting redder and redder.

'I guess Mukuro showed you Tsuna-sama in showers or something...' Mai mused thoughtfully.

'Vulgar idiot.' Hibari scoffed, pitying the female illusionist. He was right, that damn pineapple-herbivore is a pervert.

"If only you know the truth..." Chrome whimpered. Not only did she see THAT, her master is also incredibly jealous.

xxx

Mukuro is indeed, very, VERY jealous.

When he contacted with Tsuna about the base and assuring him of safety...he saw what happened to the time-traveled boss during his not-really captivity.

He saw everything and he's boiling mad. If he ever sees Spanner in person, he'll make a link with the blonde and send him nightmares for the rest of his life...

* * *

A:N- Regarding the slight slash from earlier...I can't help but add THAT, having seen a really hot doujinshi of Tsuna and Spanner and since this is practically sliding into BL, its not really far-fetched isn't it?


	23. Merone Base: A VERY LONG DAY (Part 4)

Merone Base: A VERY LONG DAY (Part 4)  
(History)

In the meantime, after dealing with Cappuccino, Ryohei's party now encountered Lightning Gamma who was in fact, guided to them too, and they learned the truth behind the black boxes of the base's blueprints. He's OK with telling them though. Just that he wasn't too happy with the set-up.

Elsewhere, when the earthquake happened again...

Tsuna found his items while Spanner was looking for an important piece that somehow got scattered. He secretly pocketed his ring, gloves, boxes and pill canister and hid his box of eggs and headset in where he could easily get it later. But for now he will stay here but for some reason, before he left Mukuro felt...upset? He wondered what could have happened...

xxx

Still the subways...

Hibari's group had to deal with the Phantom Squad and they just won't stay down. And to think they're close to the base too after going through hatches and vents!

'Er...shouldn't we kill them right now? We're losing time y'know.' Mai asked Kusakabe.

'...it takes a long while for him to warm up after long breaks.' Kusakabe sighed. 'Kyo-san is at his most scary when sufficiently-warmed up which is why we're going slow.' he said. 'If he's very hot now...we'll bulldoze through everything. For now focus on your job watching.'

'Right...but still, this is like watching a zombie flick or they're a bunch of sadomasochists. How many times is it that they fell down by now?' Mai scoffed as they watched, while concealed by Chrome's flames at the side of the walls.

'I lost count, forget it.' said the man wryly in amusement. Soon, three more White Spell came.

'Captain Nicola!'

'He's just one man, what the heck were you doing?!' Nicola demanded. 'Kill him!'

'...you guys are boring.' Hibari drawled as he took out his hedgehog and dosed it with A-Class, causing spiky spheres to come out, crashing and crushing the tunnels. 'Just die.'

The illusioned company wisely got out of the way.

When Hibari says he's bored, shit tends to get shittier than ever.

'...nanda, so you CAN do it.' Mai drawled as they went back to running. 'But after this, can we find a public CR before we actually go in?' We're here for five hours now and I really need to go! As if we can use the ones in the enemy base without the rooms shifting on us!'

The Cloud twitched.

xxx

After getting some business done, they went into the base themselves...

'We've been spotted.' Mai reported, seeing electric signals with her radar. 'Due to the base shifting, new cameras have been activated so the ones Lal fooled are of no use to us.' she said. 'They'll control us now.' she said, narrowing her eyes.

'That makes it more interesting.' said Hibari. 'The sooner they bring the herbivores over, the sooner we can finish this.' his grin was so feral it spooked his second.

"Kyo-san is...pissed." he noted.

Hibari hated being controlled and bossed around, even moreso when he's restrained.

In his opinion, this base's commander just signed its death warrant.

'So we go all out then?' Chrome asked him.

'Of course. Moreover I want us to finish before the Varia herbivores do in Italy.' Hibari grunted. 'I'm pretty sure that loudmouth herbivore said it. Vongola's allies will simultaneously attack all Millefiore Bases in Italy while we handle Japan.'

'I wasn't in that meeting...I was too busy causing brain deaths and procuring weaponry for our convenience you know.' said Mai wryly. 'And even with Fuuta-kun's help, it was a bitch locating hidden entries. I wouldn't know that plan.'

'Nanda.' Hibari sighed. So someone was clueless not by choice. 'At any rate, anything interesting?'

'It seems the room shifts separated them into pairs. Gokudera-kun and senpai are together, while Yamamoto-kun, Lal and Tsuna-sama's pokemon are in another group. We're close to Yamamoto-kun because it shifted again, leading him to a powerful Mist. Not quite Mukuro or Mammon-levels but still strong. Low A-Rank but better than nothing I suppose.'

Hibari looked eager to play and they were glad they weren't the chosen playmates.

'Opps. 15 signatures of C-Rank personnel heading our way. Have fun, senpai.'

'I don't want them, you get them.' the others sweatdropped.

'Yare yare...I don't want them either.' Mai griped petulantly, scratched her head. 'Chrome, I-Pin, have fun.' Chrome gulped as she and I-Pin got ready with their boxes.

'Come out, Mismagius!'

'Hitmonlee let's play!' the girls cried, releasing their pokemon and charged into battle.

'Time for Chrome-chan to grow up a bit too.' Mai smiled. 'Tutors aren't worth their salt if their teachings aren't put to practice afterall.' she whistled when she sensed an ominous air around Hibari. 'Senpai?'

'Mai-san...this is something that wasn't told to you kids just yet.' said Kusakabe softly. 'The reason why Sawada of our world died. If any, Kyo-san hated those two words...tutors and teaching.'

'Elaborate.'

'Sawada and the others officially became Vongola right after high school.' Kusakabe told her. 'And everyone was under OJT for three years in how Vongola and CEDEF are run, as well as learning languages, computers, strategy and tactics, the whole package before they became officially public at ages 20 and up. However, when Sawada took over, he was basically made to clean up the messes his predecessors could not finish in time...think two rooms worth of paperwork stacked to the ceiling. Cases, records, documents that still needs answering and investigating...Sawada was basically chained to the desk while we did the action.' Kusakabe explained. 'He only goes out on Boss-level jobs and meetings thus he wasn't experienced even if he knew politics and bureaucracy, and how to get people to do what he wanted.' he sighed. 'Fighting is another story. He was severely compromised compared to back when we used to be teenagers. You can say that Sawada was at his best back in middle and high school...' Mai gaped at that.

'But OJT and being a paper-pusher basically ruined him.' Kusakabe continued. 'We knew that but things were beyond our control...Reborn tried to keep him up in shape through simulations but that's basically that. Simulations with computed results. In real-time battles and missions, things never go the way we want them to while Sawada had everything by the computer. We protested it because our boss is stagnating. Even Sawada protested but we were shot down every time by the council. But we made our displeasure known and Sawada...paid the price just a year and half ago and we never forgave the council for that and made it clear by seceding ourselves.'

'What happened?' Mai asked him.

'Sawada was made to be stagnant and ruined...he could no longer think out of the box because of endless herbivorous simulations as Kyo-san would put it. And we mean mafia standard thinking because the council disapproved of how he works.' Kusakabe shook. 'When the Millefiore led by Byakuran wanted to meet up with him for business alliances...Sawada suspected foul play because he was told to come alone...and he left his ring to Kyo-san for safekeeping with his suspicions. He was shot dead and according to his wishes, Kyo-san destroyed the rings because Millefiore was after the Vongola Rings. His instincts and reflexes in his younger days gone. The council and his own father ruined him by chaining him to that stupid desk and Reborn thought things are going perfectly well according to his plans...after that, Arcobaleno killings began. Their pacifiers taken. Sawada suspected Byakuran when he was able to effortlessly control the Sky Arcobaleno Yuni who was practically his yes-person. While saying its because she's still a child is a plausible excuse but the fact is, no one can control or should harm a Sky. His instincts went haywire upon seeing her...but Yuni, in a small moment of lucidity warned him by sending her butler as a messenger...we were able to catch on.'

'To this end, we separated from Italy, and fulfilled one of his last requests. Built a base here in Namimori. That was of course because we blame them for what happened.' Kusakabe sighed. 'Losing our sky was horrible even though Sawada never let the Guardians harmonize with him despite knowing they would resonate. He feared that if he were to ever die, we would be severely damaged. So we consoled ourselves with knowing that we are a family and bonds speak more than flames. And as he predicted...' he sighed. 'The only one to truly harmonize with him was Gokudera because that happened back in middle school without us knowing. When he died...Gokudera, he...he broke down...we couldn't help him for a good year until Yamamoto and Sasagawa stabilized him but even then, he was never the same ever again. We lost Sawada and Gokudera suffered Loss of Harmony. We could do little to help him but we often needed Yamamoto to stabilize him by tranquilizing his feelings. He was heavily reliant on Yamamoto and did missions together as a pair.'

'And why Lal joined the Japanese base?'

'It was to protect something she never told us by being away from Italy. Everyone was suspicious of her at first thinking she's a spy from them but she never acted. She however, worked for us instead so we're thinking something must have happened.' he said as by the time he finished, Chrome and I-Pin finished their fight.

'...never mention tutor and tutoring around us in private ever again.' said Hibari. 'If Chrome is also your student...don't let her end up like him. We only tolerated that baby because he came from the past. A different person. He isn't our baby. Don't repeat his mistakes.'

'As if...' Mai scoffed. 'Chrome is under my care during the day and she's Mukuro's by night and we're good teachers. And I'm not a coddling idealistic fool either. The world ruined me since I was a kid so I know what reality is like. Life never goes the way you want it to after all. Things will never go according to plan either, that's just arrogance and hubris. Should I tell Tsuna-sama how he died?'

'That would be...unwise for now.' said Kusakabe. 'Like I said, the us of this world is different from you of your world. But you can tell the other guardians.'

'Hai. We will prevent that same mistake on our sky as well.' Mai sighed. 'Some of us harmonized with him when the Ring Conflicts are over...it happened, OK?' she said. 'Gokudera-kun, me, Yamamoto-kun were the very first ones...senpai harmonized with him on his own free will. The only ones who weren't were Hibari-senpai and Chrome-chan. Mukuro forbade her to.'

'While we know about Gokudera...when did you and Yamamoto?' Hibari narrowed his eyes.

'Yamamoto-kun after the Ring Conflict...I did after a week after you fought Mukuro ten years ago.' how can Hibari forget THAT? 'I was a serial burglar fully aware of my lightning powers and abilities.' two jaws dropped.

The two men stiffened.

'Serial...burglar?' Mai sighed and told them how she came to Japan and soon...Namimori. But she left out her transformation and the truth of her heritage of course.

'I harmonized with Tsuna-sama when he talked to me...worried about me of all things when normally, people are wary and distrustful of criminals in your house after you defeated me.' Mai chuckled. 'Well, I'm only 13 at the time and yet to Tokyo I'm a feared burglar who was never caught nor left a clue behind. It was to them, a phantom. A Kaito. A true phantom who was never found unlike some idiots who used the name but still gets caught. When Tsuna-sama offered me a place so I never have a need to steal to live ever again...it happened. He gave me a normal life and gave me justice. My relatives got their dues, and records for me to exist in society were forged so I could go to school and be a normal girl. He did all that for me. He gave me life...so my life is his. I'm willing to dirty my hands for his sake whether he likes it or not. And now that you told me how he died in this world...I have to protect him from stagnant idiots too.' she smirked. 'I'll kill them all if I have to.'

'I see...so things went differently in your world...' Kusakabe frowned.

'Aa. But the me of this world is different. The Fiore Potter of this world is weak, downtrodden and never had a life...when this is over...I ask of you to take care of her for me. Give her the life she was denied. Denied of a childhood. Denied of a normal life. Denied of even human rights...although I wonder how she grew up or managed to break free I don't know since she reached adulthood...but still...healing a broken person is not easy. Your Gokudera-kun is an example.' she said when she perked up. 'Tsuna-sama is with an enemy. A B-Rank Class...this wave signal...Cloud. Four of them.'

xxx

Spanner's Room...

Iris Hepburn and her Deathstalk arrived now that Spanner is known as a Traitor...but Tsuna smirked after testing them for some time and after learning their history...that pissed him off.

'Spanner...' he said. 'You said that you're a big fan of Japan...right?'

'Er, yeah, but what's that got to do with our situation?' Spanner asked, perplexed.

'If her Deathstalk can crush your Moscas and both of you are Class-B... **how can they handle...Class-S, I wonder**?' Tsuna flared out powerful, pure Sky Flames on his rings and activated his remaining two pokemon...a Dragonite and a Blaziken, causing Spanner to gape at something that only exists in the virtual media world.

'P-Pokemon?!' Spanner yelped before going fanboy mode. 'Its official! I love you Vongola!' he gushed out, seeing an otaku's dream come true.

'Hade ni yare*, Dragonite, Blaziken!' Tsuna commanded as the two pokemon acted, and easily decimated Iris' Deathstalk, effectively...killing them all.

'N-no way...how?!' Iris gasped out, wide-eyed from shock. 'I never heard of box weapons like those being made...and I never heard of S-Class Boxes existing! That's just not possible!' she shrieked in anger.

'...you killed them all.' Reborn commented as Blaziken also finished off Iris to Spanner's disbelief. Nevermind killing them all, it was the fact that Tsuna himself killed.

'They are no longer human, Reborn.' said Tsuna softly and yet sadly. 'They were all ordinary men once...falling for her charms and became like that. They lost their humanity and free will that freeing them from eternal misery is kinder. And if she lives, how many more men will she turn into _this_?' he said, looking at the deceased Deathstalk Squad. 'For the sake of future would-be victims by her even if they have yet to meet her, she has to go. Its a...necessary death...' he said as he shook from shock of his first kill and vomited. 'Guhaa!'

'Vongola!' Spanner gasped, but Reborn raised his hand as Dragonite and Blaziken came to his side, patting his back in comfort while Mini-Mosca went to mop up his mess.

'She's his first real kill, Spanner.' Reborn told him grimly. 'He did not consider the Deathstalk as human any longer but Iris classified as human despite how horrifying her character is.' he said when Blaziken perked up and killed another newcomer. Another Ginger Bread while Dragonite was on the defensive. Only then did the pokemon relax as Ginger Bread crumbled to pieces.

/Ginger! Iris!/ they heard a horrified gasp from the comm link. Tsuna went to pick the one fron Ginger Bread's body.

'...Irie Shoichi huh?' Tsuna spoke to the comm link. 'I'll be coming for you...no matter what. I know that you and your device brought us to this world...you can be sure that we're coming for you.' he said as he then crushed it. He also blew up Iris' comm link. 'Spanner, you coming? Because of me...this place is no longer safe for you.'

'Well, I DID say I only follow my interests.' Spanner chuckled as he sat down. 'But for now let's stay here a bit longer...a bit more and the contacts I made will be completed. It'll be A-OK.'

'Wakatta.' Tsuna sighed as he relaxed off his Hyper Mode to rest and recover from his shock as his knees gave in. 'Naa Reborn...is it always like this...first kills I mean.'

'If you have such a reaction, you still have a kind heart, Tsuna. Its what makes you different and still human.' Reborn said approvingly. 'Because to enjoy using others and killing...it makes you a monster who must be put down. Just like how you put down Iris for what she's done to those men.'

'...'

'For now rest. It'll be a while before the shock wears off.' said Reborn as on Tsuna's will, the box animals fired flames at him for him to absorb, and for them to return to their boxes as they devolved back to Dragonair and Combusken...then to their primary forms Dratini and Torchic...then back into the box they go.

'That's...amazing...' Spanner gawked in awe as he watched the pokemon return to their er...'pokebox', he labeled in his mind. 'But how...?'

'Let's just say we have incredible resources.' Reborn chuckled. 'Who also happens to be an Otaku just like you.'

'Er...'

'Anyway Tsuna, where's your backpack? You're injured, remember?'

xxx

Elsewhere...

'OK...all that's left now is Ryohei-senpai to switch...' Mai twitched as she stepped up because upon arrival, Hibari switched with his younger self before he could fight Genkishi because Lal and Yamamoto are defeated when they came, and Arcanine is severely injured but still alive. 'I'll fight!'

'...what's the meaning of this?' Hibari demanded as he came with Hibird.

'Chrome, drill Illusionary Information in his head while I fight.' Mai instructed as Hibari twitched.

'I refuse.' he grunted. He HATES illusions with a passion, so HELL NO!

'Explaining right now wastes time!' Mai snarked as she went on ahead.

'You're now sending a girl against me? Now I'm seeing things.' Genkishi snorted but Mai just laughed.

'I believe I'm more than a match against you.' Mai smirked as her body sparked. 'I'm also excited in fighting a real-quality opponent too.' she vanished and appeared in a blink to give him a powerful uppercut.

'This is it...Mai's true worth.' Yamamoto winced as he just freshly-recovered from his wounds.

'Mai's...true worth?' Ryohei asked him. He too, just freshly-recovered.

'Aa. As it is right now, in our time she's the strongest guardian.' said Gokudera. 'But if Hibari masters his abilities, he can quickly catch up and surpass her. She defeated Levi in an all-out fight afterall and he's a freaking Varia Core Member. As it is now, she's a true master of Lightning and Lightning Combat. Its why CEDEF chose her instead of the stupid cow.' he said as the two were in an all-out fight with Genkishi barely able to see and catch her in her hit-and-run tactics. 'And too bad for Gamma too.'

'What about him, tako-head?' Ryohei demanded.

'When you were lights-out...Gamma revealed to me that Millefiore is a merging of two families...The Gesso Famiglia and the Giglio Nero Famiglia. Vongola's aware of that fact but not what led to it. He essentially sold out the Giglio Nero without them knowing forcing a ten years old impromptu head Yuni to meet with the Gesso Famiglia to form an alliance in hopes to stop the assaults on her famiglia...but she returned 'without a heart' as Gamma put it and a loyal subordinate to Byakuran and Gamma found out too late upon noticing Genkishi's behavior when the merging was done. The two famiglias merged...with Byakuran running the show and Yuni merely a figurehead puppet vice-commander!' Gokudera growled in anger. 'Genkishi's betrayal of the Giglio Nero is the first step to this era's chaos! Mai! Did you hear me?!' Gokudera yelled.

'I heard you loud and clear!' Mai swore as she clashed blades with Genkishi. 'Why did you betray your Sky, Genkishi?!' Genkishi remained silent as in his mind was the reason why. 'Not talking eh...Chrome! Go get what we want! A piece of the puzzle! I'll hold him off!' she roared as she created a highly powerful attack, causing Genkishi to scream in pain.

'H-hai!' Chrome gasped as she used her ring and her power when Genkishi fell from the air and covered him into her flames for her to dive for information.

'Use this opportunity to gather what he knows about the betrayal. It played a key part why we're here after all.' Mai remarked coolly as in the Control Room, Irie and the Cervello stared at the screen about the revelation of how the Millefiore was started.

'What the...its how Millefiore began...?' Irie croaked out. 'What the hell is going on here?! I wasn't told of this!'

Meanwhile, Hibari picked up the boxes his older self left behind. Box Pokemon Mai had produced in this world. From the information drilled in his head, he got the gist of everything. They're all taken to the future for the enemy to get their rings and the way back home is a device they're after in this world, and defeating their summoner. He wasn't too happy with being shoved here against his will just for an accessory on his finger and he's just as pissed. However, he doesn't know what's in the boxes as Chrome doesn't know what boxes his older self dropped for him to take when he knew he would be switched.

'Mai-san, I got everything.' Chrome called out.

'Good. We no longer need Genkishi then.' said Mai coldly as cue a powerful lightning pillar literally obliterating Genkishi's corpse. 'Betrayal of one's Sky and family...is unforgivable no matter the reason. You're not worth the Guardian title you were born with, trash.'

Down below, the other past Guardians watched dispassionately. Indeed...betraying their Sky, their home is unthinkable.

'No mercy...' Ryohei and Kusakabe choked incredulously.

'That's how she rolls.' Yamamoto chuckled after his dispassionate stare. 'Mai, you OK?'

'Aa. I got off my temper.' Mai smiled. 'Chrome, information feed please.' she told Chrome who sweatdropped.

'I need a little help...you're way too many heads.' she squeaked, taking out Ralts. 'I'm not as skilled as Mukuro-sama in this you know!' with the help of Ralts, they received from Chrome what needed to be known.

'So that's how it is...well shit.' Kusakabe whistled.

'That's still no excuse!' Gokudera grunted. 'Let's go find Juudaime and that stupid machine! Mai, we're counting on you!'

'Youkaishita.' Mai took the lead. 'I'll be a bit destructive from now on so watch out for falling debris. Normally that job is Gokudera's but for now I'll do it.'

'Haha, sorry but Gamma had me nearly spent.' Gokudera snorted as now, three people rode Arcanine. Him, Yamamoto and Lal.

xxx

'Irie-sama...' twin 2 gasped out as Irie shook.

At first he feared Hibari but now there's a great change. A girl...a ruthless girl replaced Lambo as the Lightning Guardian...did it have something to do with the woman that appeared as well when the past selves came?

xxx

Elsewhere...Tsuna was relying on his hyper intuition to get him by, while flying...and Spanner riding on Dragonite.

'You know, I never thought this would be made possible.' Spanner sighed wistfully. 'Dang, here I am, an ordinary robotics engineer, never dreamed to be in the Mafia I wished I discovered Vongola sooner back in College.' he complained. 'You guys are more fun to be with.' he lamented. 'Imagine...Box Pokemon!' he sighed dreamily while snuggling into Dragonite's back.

'Haha, someone's having fun.' Tsuna laughed jovially. 'But I have my Guardian to thank for them.'

xxx

Meanwhile...Irie was at his wits' end. Since the Surveillance System was down before, he could not see to what extent was the Merone Base damaged.

But when he activated his box, he saw that A LOT OF ROOMS are damaged beyond repair, therefore creating huge gaps! Half his base is an utter wreck!

'What the...hell...' Just what kind of monsters are Vongola of the past?! It seems they were utter monsters of madness at youth, only to be weakened upon reaching adulthood? Did they just bring in MONSTERS just to get their rings?! Not even A-Class bosses could do this much wanton mayhem in one room!

'Er Irie-sama...you were speaking out loud...' Twin 1 pointed out, sweatdropping because the redhead lost his cool. 'Should we find out why Vongola weakened?'

'Please do, I'm up for anything at this point.' Irie deadpanned grumpily. 'After that, we will head to the Research Lab. I have a last trump card up my sleeve. One of you stay here for the information.'

'Sir.'

* * *

A:N- 'Hade ni yare' -Go Crazy


	24. Merone Base: A VERY LONG DAY (Part 5)

Merone Base: A VERY LONG DAY (Part 5)  
(Aftermath, Fiore)

Irie Shoichi decided that its official: the past Vongola he summoned to this era are utter MONSTERS and abominable BEASTS of wanton destruction. More than half of his base is decimated and personnel killed, death by electric frying and all that was for the sake of finding Decimo who is currently flying with Spanner who is enjoying a ride with Pokemon. He knew his old friend is an Otaku anyway and everything was going to plan...and with well-placed acting on their part, they ensured the training progress and stealthy support, while getting Merone destroyed in Japan in the process, as he asked twin 1 to go get him some tylenol for a budding headache...

But what he never saw coming, is the unknown female lightning guardian that replaced Lambo and how cruel she is compared to Hibari and Mukuro...forcing him to explain the truth that all this...was a set up.

That was after she killed the Cervello by treating them like how she treated Genkishi.

The only reason he lived was because of his device that contained their future selves after all.

Tsuna wasn't too happy about the reason why Kyoko, Haru and I-Pin were brought along for the ride too...and another bomb: Future Tsuna and Hibari were involved with planning with Shoichi...because now is 'the only time' to defeat Byakuran.

'By 'only time' you mean 'only future world'.' Mai narrowed her eyes. 'Because in this world, only this Byakuran made that plan. The other Byakurans in other parallel worlds did not plan this. Moreover the chaos started in this world starting with the countless, tireless assaults on the Giglio Nero Famiglia.'

'I'm glad someone's smart...' Shoichi whimpered in relief.

'Parallel Worlds...what're you talking about? Alternate universes?' Gokudera yelped out.

'Those two are two entirely different things!' Mai snorted. 'Parallel worlds are 'born' because of our decisions. Those worlds existed as the results of our decisions and actions in the present. Say for example, We never met and Lambo still became your Lightning Guardian. However, we met and I became your lightning guardian thus future worlds where I'm in Vongola existed up to adulthood. Or if Tsuna-sama refused his fate as boss and Reborn kills him probably for refusing...where would you guys be? I dunno about Gokudera-kun but Yamamoto-kun would have died in his suicide because it was only Tsuna-sama who risked himself to save him.' Yamamoto flinched.

'Lambo would wander all over the world for Reborn. Chrome would be dead and never meet Mukuro.' Chrome choked at that. 'Mukuro would never have gone to Vendicare and go trigger-happy on the mafia he hates so much. The only ones with some semblances of normalcy would be Hibari-senpai and Ryohei-senpai. The decisions we make create tens, hundreds, thousands, ten thousands, hundred thousands and so on of future worlds to the point it reaches infinite countless numbers. Moreover, in some other worlds, you might be born in different years. Some older, some younger or the other way around or heck, _can the boys in this room imagine themselves born female instead_?' the male guardians and technicians looked horrified at the idea. 'The relationship structure will change y'know...or if its just Tsuna-sama born female and everyone else wound up her lovers in a harem...or also if he's the only guy and they're all girls... **even all boys jumping him will do**!' Tsuna choked and began coughing hard...

The others were sporting various mental images now...

'And what if since birth he was groomed for the job? Or he was born with older or younger siblings thus there will be a battle royale ring conflict? Or if you guys also had siblings instead of being only children? And even worse, your parents never met thus you never existed? Those such things.'

'Exactly.' said Shoichi. 'That's why there's trillions or more of worlds but as we speak...there's only two worlds left now...this one...and your home world.' he said grimly to their horror. 'If we lose...well, game over obviously.' he sighed.

'Tokoro de Irie, is there a woman in there who wasn't part of this other than me?' Mai asked him.

'Er yes but what I'm baffled about is why she's here yet looking nothing like you.' he pointed out.

'Good...get her out.'

'M-Mai!' Tsuna gasped out. What would happen if Future Mai is out and they meet?

'There is something I must do for her.' she said, taking out a gold bullet. 'Reborn, can I borrow your gun just for this?' she asked, looking at Reborn.

'W-what are you planning on doing?' Irie asked her nervously.

'I want to do something for that woman before you take her back in that machine.' Mai told him. 'Then when all this is over, Kusakabe-san will give her what I entrusted to him. That woman and I are related but we're different from each other, so there should be no danger if we meet unlike the other guardians and Tsuna-sama meeting their future selves.'

'Erm, I can't do that...all of you are still in the influence of the ten-year bazooka.' Shoichi sputtered out. 'If I let her out, she'll end up in the past!'

'Boo...what if we go back, I have Kusakabe-san shoot her with the bullet I have?'

'Well, that's OK since you're in your proper worlds so no switching will occur.'

xxx

After talking more with Shoichi about the plans made, they are to return home...to their world with a mission...to obtain the Arcobaleno Seals in the past.

And upon coming home...

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!' Ken hollered at the two girls.

'Chrome, please.' Mai sighed as Chrome made the two boys forget that they have been missing and merely on an impromptu Vongola-related OJT such as stopping a drug-trafficking ring in Tokyo and informing Mukuro since in his condition...he can't exactly trigger changes that would affect the future and mess time itself.

They were able to return peacefully home...and skip the rest to clean up the house and re-supply groceries.

Ken is a big damn eater after all...and the house is messy!

xxx

Back at the Future...

Shoichi released Fiore Potter who is still unconscious.

'She'll wake in five minutes...please make it quick.' he pleaded as Kusakabe loaded the bullet into a gun lent to him, and he shot the unknown woman with the memory bullet Mai left behind.

Fiore Potter thus has a strange dream the minute the bullet was shot into her.

A familiar dream of the Dursleys going to Japan and being left in an apartment. However...

'Fiore...had you chosen to run away from the miserable life that is the Dursleys and your Hogwarts years...this is what would have happened...in exchange for paying a big price, you would have found freedom and gain the strength and skill to survive...and eventually, a place to call home. Something you'll never find in Britain...watch.'

Fiore watched the life of another Fiore who eventually became Nogami Mai...and got willingly willfully involved with the Mafia. Then time-traveling to her era wherein they were all trapped in a horrible future wherein all of Vongola are hunted for the rings and she was taken, hidden away because her past alternate self was here and possible existences of parallel worlds that led to this, and the memory was up to the days in Nami Chuu wherein she and Fuuta located the enemy's base where the memory ended.

'Well, we will now invade the base that holds our captive future bodies and save them. Only then can I fire the memory bullet in your head to tell you the goings-on as to why you were taken from your Office in the British Ministry. Once the chaos in your era is over and we go home...if you have had enough of Britain's bullshit through information I gained from the goblins in Japan's Fushigimori Alley...I ensured that you have a home here...and I left something for you in Kusakabe's hands. The choice is up to you. I gave you another door...its up to you whether you get in or not.'

'Mafia is dangerous I know that but I got great friends and family who accepted me for everything I was...although only Tsuna, Reborn, and Dr. Shamal of my world as well as CEDEF, and only the Lal Mirch of your world. Only she knows what we are here. The backpack I left behind can only be opened with my flames, or in your case, by pressing on the locking latch, it will open automatically. Magic or not, you still have Wave Energy Imprint and your dormant lightning flames because magic is suppressing these abilities. If you become a Squib, they would surface.'

Fiore woke up to see herself in a strange place. 'Where...?'

'You're in Japan, Merone Base.' Kusakabe told her in English. 'Fiore Potter?'

'Yeah.' Fiore nodded as she clutched her head. 'So those memories...?'

'Are that of your younger self.' said Kusakabe causing Shoichi and Spanner to squawk.

'They look nothing alike!' both of them sputtered out.

'Parallel worlds are really scary...' Shoichi shuddered. 'We could even look different in other worlds...' he stammered out while looking at Fiore.

'My next instructions are to give some items to Fiore for her to consume immediately.' said Kusakabe. 'If you'd follow me to Vongola Base please.'

'About that you better hurry up! You only got three days before they come back!' Shoichi warned as they ran off.

xxx

'This is weird...really really weird...' Fiore gasped out as they headed for Vongola Base as secretly as possible. 'All those memories...I could have avoided pointless deaths just by staying in Japan...if only I ran away when I was a child...' she lamented in utter grief.

'I don't know what happened to you but by how you sound, you were probably a target for your fortune and people protected you. We DID know that you're wealthy enough to pay Japan's National Debt ten times before going broke and that's trillions of dollars.' said Kusakabe, wondering what the heck happened to the overly-stressed young woman who is clearly around the ages of his clique if only stress didn't make her look so aged. She is clearly a pretty woman ruined by whatever was weighing her down along with her horrible sense of fashion most likely not by choice, and barely had time to take care of herself. 'Mai prepared a lot of things for you and you have three days before you have to go back in Irie's machine when the children come back after their mission.' he said. 'I'll tell you what happened during our invasion of the Merone Base after we get to the base...and before I give you what she asked me to give you.'

'What she wanted me to have...?' Fiore croaked out. Soon, in the Foundation's Base...

'Wow...very...japanese-y.' Fiore croaked out after being told to take off her shoes. In the tea room, Kusakabe provided her with tea Mai instructed him to give Fiore. While what she gave to Koenig is coffee, this tea is the equivalent with same effects.

'Well, my boss wanted this atmosphere even though we're underground.' said Kusakabe with a warm smile. 'Please drink the tea. Mai-san procured it just for you. Its a special tea from a hidden alley in Japan that specializes in traditional goods who keep the dying traditions alive in Tokyo she said. This tea is powerfully medical wherein just drinking it washes away one's physical and mental stress and fatigue before I tell you how our invasion went on, to continue the story from the Memory Bullet she had me shoot you.'

Fiore knew Mai meant Fushigimori Alley and she has full knowledge of Mai's actions during her time in the alley whether past or future so she knows of the tea.

Fiore gulped, looking at the tea before drinking it...and the effects were instantaneous.

'Wow...this is way better than stress relievers...' Fiore smiled. 'Delicious too...'

'A little warning though...abusing that for a month straight, you'd be insomniac forever with no medical facility or drug capable of helping you.' Kusakabe said wryly. He then told her what went on in the Merone Base on his side, since Mai was grouped with Hibari's group. After that...she was given a backpack and taken to a room she could use in the meantime, and forbidden to leave the base because of Millefiore Agents around in disguise, and he would get clothes for her in the meantime and Fiore had to digest that she slept for several months inside a machine as molecules so she was neither alive or dead, but in stasis still the same.

'Kimonos for now since I don't know your size...and usually, if a man asks a woman their size they'd get punched or kicked! At least asking for height is OK.' the man laughed before leaving her.

She can't even contact Britain because Mai left no owl behind either.

She opened the backpack first to see a list smack dab on her face instantly. A list of vanity potions and creams, as well as health potions she must take! The health potions have a set schedule while she can do whatever with the vanity fare and even a manicure and pedicure set with instructions on how to use it. So she began taking a bath using the Point-Me to locate the bathroom, and used everything in proper order. Then the skin creams after a bath. Water-based and quickly dries so no icky-feeling which was a bonus although her gums felt sore due to her teeth setting themselves straight, and the mouthwash must stay in her mouth for five minutes before spitting it. Voila pearly-whites. Her dry, frizzy hair is now healthy smooth, silky and soft to touch. She was also able to properly give herself a manicure and pedicure. No skin blemishes or dark spots and areas, and no body hair other than her eyebrows and her head hair.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Granted, her looks improved although she's still skinny and no body shape...and drinking a potion for her body to morph her breast size into an ideal size for her body frame will have to wait until all Nutrition Potions are consumed and she is obliged to eat a lot and healthy before drinking it. The Potion will consume the food she eats into 'body building blocks' to fix her body where it lacked and then she'll be hungry again in just five minutes. Its a tiring cycle too...for one's mouth at least. And she must drink the magic tea before bed as much as possible before the kids come back. That way Fiore has no fear of abusing the tea. They're only gone for a couple days anyway.

Her stay in the Foundation is thus, profitable where she spent her first day eating all day and night until she has to sleep wherein by then, her body fully-recovered from malnourishment and stress that she now looks younger and better compared to how Lal and Kusakabe first saw her.

Fiore also met Lal Mirch, Fuuta, Giannini and Bianchi after Kusakabe introduced Fiore to them as she is Mai's future self despite the different looks on the second day. Lal saw her in a sorry state but now she's fully fixed and in a pink spring-themed kimono and zori sandals.

'Hello, although we only have two days left before you go back into Irie's machine I hope we make the most of it.' said Bianchi, shaking her hand.

'Yes...although I'd like to see how Vongola works that my past self speaks highly of everyone.' said Fiore. 'That she says I have a better future with everyone here than my current life can offer in Britain.' she said softly with grief in her visage. 'Through the memory bullet she shot me, she's certainly happy with everyone here.'

'Well, you now have regrets but as long as you're alive you can change your life.' Lal told her.

'Yeah...once the mess in this era is over, I'll bring my godson here.' Fiore smiled. 'His parents feared discrimination due to his...unique talents and the Mafia is OK with it so he'll be happier here. His grandmother too.'

'Heee...how old is your godson Fiore?' Fuuta asked her hopefully.

'He's six this coming april...' said Fiore. 'I'll see what life is like here first.'

xxx

Fiore explored the Vongola Base with Lal.

'So Lal, I read from the letter left behind that you know the truth about us.'

'Yeah. Can't believe it either but Reborn trusted me with the secret considering how much she's done for us.' said Lal. 'She took out one trillion off your bank account to supply us with essentials. Food, medicine and medical supplies, better hospital equipment and weapons in order to stand a chance and last long...only she could do those stunts under Omerta with Reborn and Sawada's support so nobody asked her.' she snorted.

'I see...pretty wily of the other me. I could never be like her though.' Fiore chuckled bitterly. 'I guess I was so broken all courage was snuffed out of me. Unlike her I never ran and took my chances. And I spiraled into a life of bad luck and deprivation of what I truly wanted in life. All I wanted was to be free. Normal. Treated like a human being with rights...family. I thought Hogwarts would be my salvation...the British Magic School. But what awaited me was a life of unwanted fame. I'm famous because I survived a personal visit from Voldemort when my parents died. However, my actions dictated how everyone treats me. They set up standards they want me to follow. If I didn't, I'd be shunned. If I played good I'm liked again. It was worse. Then when I won our civil war at great costs...including Teddy's parents...I got even more pressure. This time as a poster-woman. I'm fucking tired of everything Lal. They're all leeches wanting to suck all I have until I'm no more than a husk.' she said wearily. 'Japan and Vongola already looks appealing...assuming I have human rights and woman rights here that is. Freedom too.' she deadpanned.

'You do. Sawada would never allow anything to befall anyone in the family...he went as far as getting himself killed just to protect the famiglia and planned a mastermind plan only three people knew...the only way to save our world. Although while plans are made...things can go wrong still so nobody here is overconfident. Overconfidence leads to arrogance and screw-ups. And in the Mafia screw-ups means death or lifelong injury.'

xxx

Mealtimes...Fiore helped with cooking because really, while Bianchi can help with the ingredients...she could never actually cook lest the food turn into Poison Cooking and her power is incredibly strong that nobody really wanted to eat her cooking, and its even _weaponized_. So she's actually the only one who cooked, and cooked a big meal for everyone. Its just them in the base now. Her, Giannini, Kusakabe, Fuuta, Lal and Bianchi. Everyone else...is in stasis.

On the third day...Fiore apparated to Fushigimori, to Gringotts.

'Its my first time doing this...gulp.' Fiore gulped as she walked up to the desk. She knows that Japanese Goblins are more relaxed and accomodating because politeness and respect goes a long way. 'Hello, I'd like to prove who I am first before I see the International Office?'

'Oh no, not again...' the goblin shook his head in bemusement. 'There's no need to Ms. Potter, we have recorded your other self's life energy signature so we know its you the minute you stepped into our premises. Pleasant to see you back again although we'd love a good explanation we will get from Oniwakamaru-sama.'

'Right...'

Upon getting there, Fiore explained to Oniwakamaru about what happened during the Merone Base Invasion according to the Vongola...and the fact that she is in a state of molecular stasis for several months inside the Time-Traveling Device used by Irie Shoichi to avoid Time Paradox and to keep the past kids here for their mission to defeat Byakuran in order to undo the destruction he wrought...because as it is now, only two worlds remain...this world and the world of the kids. All other Parallel Worlds are compromised. For the kids, they have seven days to complete their mission while in this world, three days will go by and today is the final day.

She also told the goblin how weary she is of Britain...so she would be willing to pay to fake her death, and the deaths of Andromeda Tonks and her grandson Edward Lupin, and no European Magical Community can find them ever again, and her inheritances of Potter Fortune and Black Fortune be transferred to Japan as here is where they'll live for good. But before the deed, Fiore wanted to purchase land, a house built and furnished for three in Namimori Town. Two adult women and one growing child so settling down can be done asap before she has to go back into Irie's machine. She has little time left of being awake.

Well, at least she got to know Vongola before she sleeps again.

At the end of the third day...the children are back from their trials and Fiore thus returned to her sleep in the machine, looking better than ever.


	25. Interlude: Meeting

Interlude: Meeting

It was quite a journey wherein they have to pass Seven Arcobaleno Trials.

Some was easy, some wasn't. They had to pass a test based on a quality the Arcobaleno wanted tested...but in Verde's case, he flatly doesn't care, being a scientist through and through that Mai scared him off and scared him into giving them his seal 'or else'...after causing wanton destruction and mayhem, that is!

She was easily their scariest Guardian.

Not only that...on their final night together...

'You gathered us in your house.' Tsuna told Mai as Ken and Chikusa weren't too happy with their presence. 'Why?'

'Future Hibari-senpai and Future Kusakabe-senpai informed me and Chrome-chan of a disturbing revelation as to why you died in the future.' Mai laid down the bomb that caused the boys to stiffen.

She told them what they know that Hibari and Kusakabe told them, and the fact that the Decimo Generation seceded from Vongola in the future out of grief and grudge, and Future Gokudera was heavily reliant on Yamamoto because only Yamamoto could soothe his pain of Broken Harmony but without him, Gokudera was 'in a very bad shape'.

Needless to say her listeners are all disturbed by the revelation, and combining it with the reason why Millefiore was born...

'We need to decide what to do.' said Tsuna. 'Something everyone will agree on so we will have no regrets.' he said. 'In the future...they're out to kill us for our rings, something that no longer exists there. We will be forced to do the unthinkable just so we would live and return to our world. Not only that, we have to take Yuni from Millefiore. I feel that if we have her, the tides will change but we'll be hard-pressed keeping her away from them. We need a plan to keep her away while defeating Millefiore.'

'I feel that the very problem and answer lies in Yuni herself. Why did Byakuran kill the six other Arcobaleno for their pacifiers but kept her alive? That's what's been bugging me.' Mai pointed out.

'Now that you mention it...isn't it because she's a Sky? Isn't killing Skies tantamount to Vendicare unless very justified?' Yamamoto asked his friends.

'Skies have unusual Factors and still a mystery in the future while we elements only have one factor yet versatile ways to use it to compensate. Moreover what are these boxes Irie gave us?' Gokudera wondered aloud as they looked at their jeweled boxes. 'We can open them now since we know how to use our powers. And the boxes are based on purity not brute force.' then as one, they took their boxes and injected it.

Except for Tsuna who got his Box Animal just NOW, it also sent a light to his Growlithe Box. The other six boxes united with the Box Animals of the Adult and one Teenage Guardians, and one of their pokemon. Gokudera's...troublesome cat and Charmander, Yamamoto's sparrow, dog, Wingull and Squirtle. Ryohei's Kangaroo and Hitmonchan, Chrome's Ralts and the Owl(as both Future Chrome and Mukuro didn't have a Box Animal and Mukuro stole Glo Xinia's owl), Hibari's Hedgehog and his Skitty, and Mai's Cow(it was Future Lambo's), and one of her Pokemon Boxes, her Mareep Box.

"That's weird!" she thought.

'Well, that's that I guess.' Tsuna blinked owlishly. 'The question now is, what's that light...? But tomorrow morning we'll go back to the future so I guess we can figure it out once we return to the future.' he mused. 'And we'll have to ask Irie what the light is because our adult selves must have planned something that we don't know about while they banked on us.'

'...what annoys me is why us when they can easily do this.' Hibari spoke for the first time.

'That's the million yen question.' Yamamoto sighed. 'What is it that we have...that they don't?'

'But either way, all our answers are in the future.' said Tsuna. 'But again, I remind everyone...we may do something we really will NOT like for the sake of survival and to save the remaining two worlds. Not only that, we also have to protect Haru, Kyoko-chan and the children.' then he looked annoyed. 'Why did my idiotic future self involve civilians?! It would be OK if its just us!' he swore in exasperation while pulling his hair. 'Has being boss made him nuts after the Vongolan Council screwed the future selves over?! Now I know what NOT to do when I grow up!'

'Again, that's something we may have to ask them.' Mai deadpanned. 'There's also our adult selves. They're now their own organization after seceding when as you put it, they made future you weak and somewhat...nutty as you put it. There's now THREE Vongolas. The Vongola they abandoned, CEDEF, and then our small group. But once we're done saving the future...what will happen to our adult selves? What if Vongola wants them back? Would there be war between them? And who will the Varia side with? Who will the alliance side with?'

Silence...

'Crap...civil war...' Gokudera choked out as it dawned on them and he was the only one to voice it out.

'Only this time, its no Cradle Affair like with Xanxus.' said Tsuna grimly. 'It'll be a whole new Internal Conflict. And I don't think they'll survive that one. Because the six others abandoned Vongola when Future Me died...if the Vongola Rings are somehow restored when we fix the Parallel Worlds...it'll be a nightmare! Vongola WILL want the rings back from the rebellious tenth generation. But dad only has one child. Me. Without me, there would be no 11th generation. But what if somehow behind my and mother's back, he was forced to be with another woman to have a new Vongola heir Vongola CAN control?'

'Shiiiit...I don't like that! I extremely don't!' Ryohei burst out in horror.

'We need to talk with Kusakabe-san about this.' said Tsuna darkly. 'This is the nasty that awaits our future selves after we survive Millefiore. That's assuming the Vongola Rings there are restored. We have to save our Future Selves too and this time...from our own.'

Nobody liked this prospect.

Not at all.


End file.
